Waking up in Skyrim
by artemide68
Summary: A girl bored with her current life heads to sleep after playing Skyrim till late. When she wakes up she finds herself in Helgen, and is about to be executed...
1. Prologue

**So here it is, my first Fanfiction. I started this fic around two years ago, for the sake of boredom. I used to have quite a crappy vocabulary back then. As the years went by, this fic was abandoned, until I picked it back up quite recently. By then I realized my writing style had changed, as well as what I wanted the story to focus on. For this reason, I must issue a warning**

**WARNING! THIS FICTION MAY APPEAR AS BORING AT THE BEGINNING, BUT IT GETS BETTER! I GREATLY ADVISE TO KEEP READING, THE FIRST CHAPTERS ARE SHORT ANYWAYS, IT'S NOT A BIG EFFORT ;p **

**Technically speaking, if you want a guide, things start to change at chapter 11. things start to DRASTICALLY CHANGE at chapter 21**

**I used to test my writing on Deviantart and later decided to publish it here as well. I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

I have always been one of those people who appreciated more a world made of fantasy rather than a real one. That is what I thought before going to sleep, at around 4 am in the morning. It is a curse, and a blessing, for sometimes only through fantasy we can grasp the meaning of the mechanical and inhuman world that surrounds us. In that precise moment though, to me, it was more of a curse. I had to wake up in exactly 3 hours to attend my physics class at university, and I wondered how much of that genius-rabble would have made sense to me while literally sleepwalking. And to add more damage, I had now entered that stage in which I was simply thinking about the meaning of things, and I just could not bring myself to sleep.

I had been playing Skyrim and that was the reason I could not yet close my eyes. I just could not bring myself to, no matter how tired I was. I was always a stubborn one, and a dreamer. Ever since I was little I wished magic existed, and I hoped that those epic adventures I read in books and saw in movies could really happen. Hell, I wanted to be just like Indiana Jones when I grew up!

And I tried very hard to make those things happen! When I was very little I would dress up as a wizard and chant spells, and sometimes it just felt like they were really working! When I was a young teen I went exploring forests and abandoned ruins with my dad in the Italian countryside, wishing for some mystery to show itself, creating ghost stories inside my head. By sixteen I was learning martial arts, after the foolish thought that if I was ever going to have some adventure, I had to be strong enough to face it.

And now I was in uni, and I had to decide my future, the job I would have to keep doing for the rest of my life. Everything was losing color and magic. I still kept taking martial arts classes (and I was pretty damn good at them) but I took them to defend myself from rapists, not to journey into some magic adventure. And yes, I was playing Skyrim, because at least there, in the virtual world, I could have what I was gradually losing in my life (…..and the game was just epic)

As I finished the psychological evaluation my brain always loved to tease me with, I began falling into deep slumber. But, just before being dragged into the darkness, I felt as if something imminent, deep, and life changing, was bound to happen…


	2. Chapter 1: Bloody Hell

**If you wish to visit my DA page my username is "artemide68", I've got some Fanart over there ;P  
><strong>

**This chapter was modified and revised multiple times, in order to adapt to the most recent entries. It still isn't perfect, but it's better than before. If you wish to compare, Deviantart account still holds the unrevised chapter versions ;P**

**Chapter 1: Bloody Hell  
><strong>

Something was very wrong. I was waking up from a weird torpor and it felt like.. I was standing! I could hear the noise of wheels turning and moldy wood squeaking, I could feel like I was being transported somewhere, and last but not least, I could not move my hands...

I opened my eyes while mentally freaking out….

_It…._

_It can't be real…._

_What…._

_How?..._

Before I could gather my thoughts a sort of fishy Scandinavian voice said:

"Hey you, You're finally awake!"

_That's it, I've snapped, I am probably being locked up in a mental clinic right now and there are nurses taking care of me…_

"You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.."

_...Maybe I am just dreaming, I'm just having an EXTREMELY realistic dream, maybe if I close my eyes it'll just go back to normal_

"Damn you Stormcloacks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy!"

_Oh god what if it's not a dream. OKAY, STOP you need to calm down…_

While I was coming to terms with the entire situation the thief and the Stormcloack, as well as Ulfric who could not talk, were introducing the game plot and having quite a gloomy conversation. I tried to observe the surroundings. The nature looked real, just as the faces of those I was sitting with. It was weird to actually see how the 3D characters would turn out to be in real life. They were strong men that seemed to come from another era. Their expressions were fully developed, not half assed like the ones ingame. A number of questions kept pounding my head at an increasing rate...

_My dreams have never been this realistic before, so what is this?… Am I.. Inside.. the game...? ... no...nonononono... it can't be... there must be another explanation... _ I thought, but I had to be interrupted, for as the carriage reached the Helgen city gates, it struck me…

Alduin was coming…..

_Ok, it's just a game right?... It's not like the apocalypse is gonna unleash itself over this city in a couple of minutes... it's not like I'm gonna die, am I?_

But what if it was more than a game?

And what if the future from that point on was not determined by the ingame script? What if they actually managed to chop my head off… what if I got killed by Alduin or if the Dragonborn was actually in another one of those carriages, and it wasn't me…

As my mind kept racing through gruesome and scary possibilities, it occurred to me that I needed to escape. Things were not looking good, game or not...

But with my hands bound, after remembering what the archers had done to the thief that tried to escape ingame, I really had no choice but to stay still and play along with the current events… I attempted to untie my hands, with a lack of results. As for an escape route, the surveillance was just too tight…

The carriage came to a stop.

"Who are you"

"….Diana" I mutterd, still unbelieving

"Weird name for a Nord.. What should we do, she is not on the list"

"Forget the list, she goes to the block!"

_If I remember correctly, this conversation is slightly different from the one ingame. Could this mean this place I have stepped in does not have a precise plot, and anything can happen to me right now? _I wondered as I silently proceeded along the path those guards layed down for me, not bothering to protest or even answer, carefully observing the pebbles on the muddy floor...

This was just surreal...

A chopping sound was heard in the distance. I raised my head to see where it came from...

I froze in fear as the first prisoner had his head chopped off by the headsman.

_Holy Shit_

Back in my reality, some would have considered me a fighter, after learning martial arts and giving a couple punches, but I never saw a head being cut off in my life. I tried not to puke as the guards asked me to walk towards my execution. At this point, I was panicking so much I almost couldn't move. I was roughly shoved upon the chopping block, and forced to bend down

_This is not happening..._

I lowered my head on the executioner's stone, and squeaked in disgust. Warm, fresh blood from the previous victim was touching my cheeks….

_This is it.. I'm dying here... I can't believe this... I've got to get out, dream or not..._

But my body was frozen solid. I couldn't move. My heart was beating wildly and I was shaking like an autumn leaf, trying to understand what kept me tied to that awful spot, uncapable of escape.

The executioner raised his murdering axe...

And then, He came.

The first thing I heard was his loud roar crushing my ears and ringing deeply within my skull, sending shivers thoughout my already trembling body. It seemed somehow familiar, more than when I heard it ingame, and way more frightening. As fire began falling from the sky, I felt a rush of adrenaline, and whatever shackles were keeping me down disappeared. I focused all of my energy, stood up, and rushed towards the tower before anything could hit me. Raelof, the blond Stormcloack, made sure I got in safe. Ulfric was in there, as expected, and so where two injured soldiers.

The fiery hell outside, the stench of death…

The saying "be careful what you wish for" could not have been more adequate...

What the hell was going on here!.. was this just a dream of the game? Was I really capable of dreaming this? And If it really was such a silly mind construction, why could I feel my heartbeats up my throat!?

_So I guess this place follows a plot after all..._ I thought in the back of my head. The front was only agitation, confusion, fear, contained by a strong determination to get out of this alive... a determination that pushed away my shivers and constantly rising panic...

A large explosion was heard from outside. I flinched and decided that being confused was not the best way to deal with this

Snapping out of it, I focused on what I had to do. Dream or not, I didn't want to die. Remembering from when I played the game, I could build a path for me to get out unscathed...

Ignoring my growing restlessness and the cacophony of sounds around me, I calmed down a second and focused on every single detail I could muster from my past experience. I finished just in time for Ulfric to mutter:

"Legends don't burn down villages.."

I knew not to follow immediately the soldiers up the tower, and I stopped Raelof from meeting his death. I knew all I had to do, but the problem was doing it.

I stood at a side of the tower hole looking downwards, where I was supposed to land. There was no way I could have jumped without at least breaking a leg…

"Come on, jump!" said Raelof

"I.. I can't.. this is stupid, I might die"

"You have no choice, do it!"

His shouts, even though he was stating the obvious, were giving me a little more courage… I looked downwards and took a deep breath... gathered all of my concentration, and focused on the perception of my body. I had practiced before in martial arts, techniques to fall from big heights without getting hurt, but never from such a height. This was going to end very badly, but…. I jumped..

I landed, managing to release part of the shock through my arms.. my head was hurting but nothing was broken, I noted with incredulous relief.. I felt as if I was slightly stronger in this world... sturdier maybe. I kept on running and hiding, knowing I would meet up with Raelof at the keep, ignoring the fire and bodies and death that was all around me…

After a lot of screaming, dodging, and quelling the tears threatening to come out of my eye sockets, I managed to reach the great rock construction formerly known as the Keep. Raelof, of course, was there. he spotted me, surprised, and motioned for me to come inside.

That was when the worst came.

Taking off various clothes and items from a corpse as soon as we got in was traumatizing enough... I only managed to do it after a push from my sense of survival, and not to look like a weepy girl in front of Raelof, who probably did these kinds of things for a living.

But no... the most disturbing thing was the fact I knew I had to kill someone soon... to fight for my life... A few hours before, I would have never even considered such a situation.

I wasn't sure what this was... a figment of my imagination.. a dream... or maybe something else entirely... but a sinking gut feeling told me it was real, and I could not get over the thought of killing, of murdering for my own survival... There was no way I wanted to add more to the deaths I had already witnessed.

But I knew had to if I wanted to live. It simply wasn't possible for me to get past that mess if I didn't go for the kill. I was not a master of combat, I was just a spoiled city girl. I could not do it without fighting at my full potential, which was already low compared to the Skyrim standards. And I knew I did not have to give up to fear... or guilt.

I silently prayed for this to not be real... for it to all go away...

Raelof had already noticed that I was hesitant, he probably knew I was scared all along.

"You know, you haven't spoken much since we have met"

"…yes, it's just…"

"Not very used to battle are you.. You don't seem to come from here, even though the guard said you're a Nord…"

"I'm not from here… I was.. ehm.. raised .. in other lands"

"You better get used to Skyrim, then, we are going to have to fight again soon"

"I know.. it's just.."

"I know, I am shocked too. I've never seen a dragon in my entire life, and you have never seen a battle either. Look, I know it's tough, but you must hang in there, for the both of us.. ok?"

Those words had my tension slowly unwinding... I almost managed a nervous smile

"I'll do my best"

I felt a warm feeling swarm through my chest. It might have been hell, but I was not alone. Reveling in that new discovery, I took a short sword from the body and started to practice wielding it, trying some of my martial arts techniques. Raelof seemed impressed, and there was a strange twinkle of hope in his eyes...

"You might not have been in a battle before, but you seem to know some curious moves.. mind telling me what those are?"

"Thank you, it's kali... a... uhm... fighting art from back home.."

"You sure come from some weird lands…. Let's hope they are not just pretty to watch… "

Suddenly, Raelof's head perched up to a faint and increasing sound of footsteps. He growled:

"Someone's coming!"

I swallowed down my nervousness for the approaching battle and entered a battle stance, sword crossed in front of me. I took steady, deep breaths while mentally repeating

_I am ready... I can do this.._.

Two imperial guards were charging towards us. I felt adrenaline rush through my veins as my eyes traced a path for my sword to cut through their guard. I raised it up in my right hand and attacked while using my left arm to parry, placing my hand at the soldier's wrist. I aimed for the neck...

The head rolled on the floor, blood dripping from my blade, it's metallic stench flowing through my nostrils. The body collapsed, spreading a pool of the red liquid.

I wasn't ready yet.

I thought of the irony. One shot. I was like a killer yet I was afraid to kill. And after this... I was scared of myself.

But before those thoughs could completely paralyze me, I saw Raelof. He was fighting with all he had against the other guard. The guard was of a bigger build... he might have been overwhelmed...

And I found the strength to pick up my sword again.


	3. Chapter 2: Spiders

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

**I forgot to point it out before, but speech written **_like this_** is meant to resemble Diana's inner conversations. It's sort of a thought-speech**

**Chapter 2: Spiders**

To do well martial arts a student must have practiced so much that when an enemy attacks his reactions will be automatic, and not even the student will now what's going on until the enemy hits the ground. That was what happened with the previous, and now headless Imperial. I was scared of the thought I might do it again, so for the second guard approaching I tried to maintain my focus as much as I could while mentally forming a strategy. As soon as Raelof backed a little bit out from the guy, I jumped in, avoided his sword, moved to the side, into his blind spot, kicked his back leg junctures (which did not work too much because he was wearing heavy armor, but it made him bend) and then proceeded to bash the hilt of my sword on the back of his skull. Another down, this time unconscious, this time I was proud.

Raelof was giving me a captured look.

"You are a strange girl, you know that right? One minute you tell me you're afraid, the next you decapitate a guard and knock unconscious another almost all by yourself"

I shivered at the thought, but shrugged, trying to look less wimpy in front of the scandinavian rebel...

"I guess I have to man up if I want to escape from here. I am using what I've learnt…"

"…From that weird fighting technique, right? You should teach me some of that stuff too, might be useful..." He muttered before getting back on track... "We better get going, but first take what you need from these corpses"

Raelof proceeded to stab the guard I had managed to let live. He said something about not allowing him to come back and fight against his cause. I stared at him expressionlessly, but my mind was a twisting volcano. I was upset and I felt like I was going crazy... Was murder the only way? I found myself cursing for videogames being so violent nowadays...

I started looting the dead corpses again, trying not to think about what I was doing, and I grabbed another sword. This time I could dual wield, most of my techniques where designed for this type of fighting. I forced myself to think it was a game, that killing those people didn't really matter. I felt really close to breaking down and denial seemed the best way to pull myself togheter, at least for a while…

When we got inside the torturer's chambers I spotted the dead mage locked inside the cellar.

"You know if you manage to open the cellar we might get his magic satchel"

"Magic satchel? What is that?"

"You don't know? Most adventurers carry one. It is basically a small enchanted purse. It allows you to place inside way much more objects than the ones you can actually carry, it's useful if you want to resell some of that stuff to the merchants, you might make some coin, and you are definitely going to need some"

"Like a Mary Poppins bag?"

"What's a Mary Poppins?"

"…Never mind, I'll see if I can get that open"

Lockpicking was somehow easier than ingame. I just had to get my ear close to the lock to hear for sounds, telling me what worked and what didn't, and I was way more gentle with my hand so I did not risk breaking lockpicks. Still.. I was only copying the ingame minigame, I really had no idea if real life lockpicking would work the same. Strangely enough, in this case it worked. _They must have really crappy locks here in Skyrim_ ...

I grabbed the purse, the wizard enchanted robe and the spellbook, which I did not open since the last thing I wanted to do in a fight was trying to use magic without any clear idea on how it worked.

Then I remembered we were going towards the spider cave.

Ever since I was little I had been afraid of insects. Especially the small ones. I was always afraid that when I would go to sleep they would sneak up and enter my nostrils or ears. So when I saw the spiders in a bigger size, I was still terrified, but not as much for some reason. Then again, getting close to them was not going to be easy. Their anatomy was way different from human, limiting my martial arts knowledge, and their weird spider teeth reeked of poison, which I really wanted to avoid. Raelof rushed towards them, and I couldn't stay behind. On my first move though, I was immediately stung on my arm. It felt as if my body was on fire, and my vision blurred. I shook myself up and barely took the defensive stance as I tried to regain consciousness.

While dual wielding swords, and cornered into certain situations, there is a simple but draining technique to create a sword shield in front of yourself. You basically swing the swords in a correct pattern, as fast as you can, so that enemies getting too close will inevitably get cut. It worked with the spider, who tried to jump towards me and was stabbed and thrown violently on the ground. I managed to take out the others remaining before collapsing. As soon as Raelof had killed his spider, he came towards me and gave me a flask with some weird brownish liquid inside.

"Here, this is a potion against the poison, drink it before it's too late"

I grabbed the flask and chugged the whole thing down. It had a horrible taste, like moldy food or something, but at least I felt better.

"You did a brave thing. Usually we try to fight these spiders from a distance because of the venom, but you just rushed towards them didn't you"

"Hehe … I was following you"

"I wasn't trained to use the bow, so I had to cut his legs one by one... wait for him to be immobilized before attacking! You instead, you just had to do things rashly.."

I mentally facepalmed for being so naïve. I could have tried the bow, though I wasn't too sure that I knew how to use it, and I could have tried to do as Raelof did.

"I guess I got a little creeped out by those things.."

"More than a little" He stated with a sigh while handing me a little cheese from his satchel "Here, eat this. You should rest, it seems the worst has passed anyway, we can wait here for a while..."

"No, let's get out of this cave first, I don't trust staying here"


	4. Chapter 3: Guardian Stones

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Guardian Stones<strong>

The chilly air outside the cave was clear and limpid. The sky was blue and bright. It looked as if we had finally stepped outside hell…

Then I heard Alduin's roar again. I felt as if it penetrated deep into my being. I hid immediately behind a rock. The big dragon was flying away from Helgen, or at least the remains of what used to be Helgen.

"There he goes, looks like he's gone for good this time"

As soon as Alduin was out of my sight, I felt great relief. Raelof was staring at me again in some awkward way.

"You know we could make use of warriors like you to help Jarl Ulfric, If you care about joining our cause… I do see potential in you, although you still lack some experience, you certainly have more than the average strength. You surprised me more than once Diana, I'm glad I had you to cover my back"

I tried to hide my blushing, which probably got through anyways since Raelof grinned pleasantly at my reaction.

"My sister Gerdur has a mill in Riverwood. You should come with me there, she can help you a little, so then you can be off on your own…"

This reminded me that I still had no house or shelter or any idea about what was going on. The only guidance I had was my ingame experience, and I could predict certain facts, but not all of them. I also did not know if I was dreaming, If I had gone mad, or if I had been sucked into another dimension. In any case, contrary to the game, where sleep wasn't needed, I really did need to rest.

"I'll gladly come with you, thank you again.. for everything"

"Haha you are way too modest my friend, now come, follow me.."

Walking through the peaceful mountain road with Raelof reminded me of how beautiful Skyrim nature really was. One would think the game graphics were already quite fascinating, but seeing the real thing was even better. Sure, it was cold, but I had always been resistant to chilly weather. I was reminded of when I had gone skiing on the Italian alps, the place was very similar, and it looked a bit like Switzerland too, but not completely. It seemed as if there was magic fused within the air, the earth, and I could feel the difference. Everything was more vibrant and clear. I could not notice all of those details before because of the heat of the moment, but now they were there, and they were beautiful. While gazing at the landscape I felt so happy that I almost forgot all of what had happened, all the destruction. Soon we reached the guardian stones. I admired the huge lake behind them, made of shiny, turquoise water. My heart was filled with peace.

"These are the guardian stones, three of the 13 ancient standing stones that dot Skyrim's landscape… Go ahead, see for yourself"

I wondered if there really was a meaning to approach and touch one of those stones. As I touched the warrior stone, it started glowing and a magic beam appeared, aimed towards the sky.

I stared at it, quite speechless

"I knew it would be warrior" said Raelof with a smirk. "Those stars will guide you to honor and glory"

"What do these stones do?"

"Well they represent some of our constellations. Legend says that when one born under a certain sign touches the correspondent stone, the stone will protect him forever, and grant him strength"

"Well I guess it can't be bad now, can it…"

"Not at all… come now we have to get to Riverwood before the sun sets"


	5. Chapter 4: Pajamas!

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Pajamas!<strong>

The sun was almost setting as we approached the entrance to Riverwood. Raelof stopped me before we got too close.

"I am in my Stormcloack guise, and you are wearing imperial armor looted from some dead soldiers. We better change into more casual clothes before entering the village gates. You wouldn't want to raise suspicion…"

Before I could snap at myself for not noticing this any sooner, too intent in shaking away my confusion, and observing the landscape, Raelof proceeded to turn his back and take off his clothes right in front of me. I felt myself becoming very red, and embarrassingly turned my head to prevent further looking. I carefully headed towards a big bush were I was planning to change without giving a similar show.

"A little shy aren't ya. You know you should get accustomed to the Skyrim ways, we don't get too shaken from such things" said Raelof with a little laughter, from behind my back.

"Thanks but I 'd rather follow my ways for now" I said nervously while trying to get out of the bloodstained imperial armor. Then I realized something horrible. While I was heading towards my execution, since I was freaking out, I had completely forgotten to notice what I was wearing, or my appearance in general.

I had been in my teddy bear pajamas all along...

I slapped myself with a massive facepalm.

_I must have looked like a complete idiot at my execution, and after too!_

I had placed the looted armor over my clothes, and I had not checked what I had been wearing at all. I couldn't believe no one had told me anything, maybe they thought I came from some foreign land and that mine was a completely normal garment….

"Are you done Diana? Come on we need to meet with my aunt as soon as we can"

I walked reluctantly out of the bush.. "Is this considered as not suspicious?"

Raelof took a good look, trying to contain himself, but ended up booming in laughter, to my great discomfort

"I don't think so, it's really a weird piece of clothing, don't you have nothing else?"

"Only imperial and Stormcloack armor"

Raelof began browsing his bag. "Here, take these.. you will look like a beggar, but it's better than those flashy clothes. My aunt will give you a change once we meet her. You would die of cold by wearing such an outfit anyways, I'm surprised the Imperials even caught you dressed up like that!" He laughed again.

I lowered my head, discouraged, and thanked him. I took the clothes and retreated back to my bush.

After an awkward pause, while I was changing, Raelof murmured with a soft tone from across:

"You know if you want you can tell me…. About the place you came from.. about what happened to you….. I wouldn't ask you normally, but you do seem a little out of place…."

I smiled at the Raelof's attempt to enter a sentimental and serious conversation.. Nords were probably not very good at doing such things.. but I couldn't tell him anything without looking even more of a fool than what I was already.

"I don't think I'm ready yet, but one day I will tell you, I promise"

After saying so, I got out of the bush.

"Let's go meet your Sister"


	6. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty<br>**

The sky was already dark. Gerdur was finishing her work at the mill, shutting down the saw, and probably hoping to get a good night's rest. Raelof approached her from behind and placed his hand over her shoulder, Gerdur turned and yelled with a strong voice…

"Raelof! Is it you?"

"Yes sis, but please, don't make so much noise"

"I can't believe this! Are you all right? Is it safe for you to be here with Ulfric being captured?"

"Gerdur, I'm fine!" said Raelof with an annoyed tone. "And Ulfric is safe, I have grave news from Helgen though… Please, can we come at your house so we can talk in private, There might be imperial spies"

Gerdur nodded "I've already shut down the mill, follow me"

We followed her through the village up to her house. It was a very rustic place. There were no rooms, just a big hall with everything, and a very warm chimney. Once we got inside Gerdur's husband Hod joined us and we all sat around the table.

"So now, Raelof, can you please tell us what happened, and who is this friend next to you dressed up like a beggar" said aunt Gerdur while Hod was listening quietly.

"It's only a disguise, Gerdur. Actually if she had not been there guarding my back I would probably be dead by now. We were ambushed by the Imperials while trying to cross the border. Somebody snitched. She was caught too, but I don't know how since she wasn't in our convoy…."

Raelof proceeded to explain the entire Helgen mess to the family. As soon as they heard about a dragon, their eyes widened and their jaws dropped a little.

"It seems you and your friend had a hard time" Said Gerdur with a saddened face. "Please feel free to stay here as much as you want"

"Thank you, sister, my friend especially needs some rest. She was stung by frostbite spiders and yet she wanted to keep walking till we got here"

Raelof was right, I was pretending to be normal, but I was extremely fatigued. As soon as we had entered the house my vision had become blurry and I was slowly losing my grip. I guess I was more than simply tired, my energy had been drained. Gerdur noticed my pale face.

"Of couse, I'll prepare a bed right away. I'm sorry you have to rest on hay and some blankets but we don't have any other accommodations, please feel free to take anything you like though"

As soon as Gerdur had finished preparing a sort of sleeping spot on the floor, I apologized to everybody that I couldn't stay up and talk any longer, and proceeded to get to bed. It wasn't comfortable, but It was enough for me to rest. Everybody wished me a good night, and I closed my eyes, finally feeling warm and protected underneath the sheets.

While I tried to fall asleep I could hear Gerdur's son, Frodnar, who had just come back from playing with his neighbor, asking Raelof lots of questions about me excitedly. I heard the whole family conversations while they were having dinner. They seemed like good, honest people, a happy family. Then, after most of them headed to bed, I heard Gerdur discuss with her brother.

"She is a strange girl, are you sure you don't know where she comes from?"

"She won't tell me, and I don't want to bother her. But I do agree, she is weird. She has the strength of a bear and yet sometimes she seems so fragile…"

"I already recognized that look in your eyes... you like her don't you?"

"What are you saying Gerdur!….. All right, I admit she has some good looks…. But I have a country to protect! I'll have to go back to Windhelm soon, and I might die anytime…. I can't get tangled into such things "

"Whatever you say, bro…"

After that, I heard no more, as I softly fell into darkness.


	7. Chapter 6: Drink Like a Nord

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Drink Like a Nord<br>**

It was all raging in fire. I could hear the screams of villagers, running as a rain of death fell over their heads. Alduin's red eyes were over me, trying to plunge into my very soul. I felt as if I was being dragged away.

Suddenly, I saw myself in third person as I was fighting my way through Imperials and enemies alike. Fierce, scary, as if I wasn't myself. One of the Imperial heads I had severed rolled across the floor towards me. It stopped, looked straight into my eyes and after that, it talked:

"Good morning Diana, had a nice sleep?"

I woke up with a violent reflex, and knocked my head over Raelof's chest. He had been standing right next to me and was trying to awake me quietly. I was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Ouch, calm down girl, it's just me"

I cooled down and tried to bring myself down to earth, though I realized, in this case it was still Tamriel..

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare"

"I can see that" He said slightly worried. "Gerdur has made you some breakfast. Why don't you eat and then have a little tour of the village?"

"I'd love to" I answered with a smile at the prospect of free food "And thank you again for all you are doing"

"Don't worry about that, now go eat something before you faint again"

I got up from my haystack and pushed away the feelings of wrongness this picture was giving me. Why wasn't I back in my world? In my bedroom? Why was I still here? And yet, the warm, comfy feeling this family was giving made me decide to just act normally. There was no use in stressing when I didn't even have any idea on how to fix this. If this really was a long dream, I might as well take it all in stride... act like I was a normal citizen... maybe even prepare for adventuring later on...

The breakfast consisted of a sweetroll, some cheese, apples and honey. I had not eaten since at least 24 hours , so I was obviously starving. Everything was delicious. Gerdur watched me eating, pleased, and once I had finished, handed me one of her dresses (I was still in some ragged clothes) and showed me around the streets. Raelof stayed in the house as he did not really want to be seen by villagers.

I was dropped at the Riverwood trader shop, as Gerdur had to continue her work at the mill. I had offered my help as a mill worker in exchange for hospitality but she had refused, stating that as her guest, the only help she could get was for me to stop worrying about being a hindrance.

As I entered the shop, I noticed Lucan and Camilla Valerius fighting over what I hypothesized was the theft of the golden claw. As soon as they saw me get in, though, they both regained their composure and Lucan asked me if I was looking for any goods.

"Actually, I was looking forward to sell some, if you are interested"

"All right, show me the merchandise, and let's see if we can do business…"

I had the brilliant idea of cleaning most of the equipment I had gotten in the nearby river before actually heading to the shop and barter. What would have Lucan said if out of my magic satchel came some bloodstained imperial uniform. It was already hard for me to convince him that the items were acquired legitimately and not through the horrible means I had been using recently. Thankfully, Lucan was quite a bonehead, and easy to barter with. I sold most of the stuff I had, and made a pile of money. At the end of the day, Lucan was happy, thinking he did some good business, and I finally had some money to pay my own living.

I wandered around the streets and made friends with Frodnar and his dog, who kept wanting to play games with me. I met Faendal and asked him if he could teach me some archery while I was still in Riverwood. It was the first time I had seen an elf since I had been dragged into this strange world, and I was quite curious about him and his elven traits. He seemed pleased to have made a new friend, and I set up with him to meet the morning after for some training. Then I headed to the blacksmith and asked Alvor if he needed any help at the forge for a short time. He gladly accepted me and we agreed I would help him out every afternoon during my stay, in exchange of some training in smithing. Last but not least, I paid a visit to the inn, and met Sven and Delphine. Sven irritated me straight away, with his Hedonistic look and slightly too high self esteem. I had not liked Camilla either when I met her at the shop. She acted like a spoiled noble wannabe and kept arguing with her brother about the most useless topics. I smiled to myself as I thought those two were made for each other, and wondered how could Faendal ever fall for such a brat.

I decided to play it cool with Delphine and just pretend I did not know about her and her bloody past. I bought some good mead from the innkeeper, and brought it home to Raelof and Gerdur's family for dinner.

"Thank you! This will be a happy evening" Said Gerdur, excited at the sight of Black Briar Reserve. "This must have cost you quite some coin!"

"It is nothing, the minimum I can do to repay your kindness.."

"I told you not to worry darling" said Gerdur happily. "But I guess having a little party with the finest mead in Skyrim is a benefit to everyone.

We sat around the table for dinner and began eating and drinking like a bunch of Nords. I actually had a low toleration for alcohol, and could not drink much of the delicious mead.

"You definitely are not a Nord by habits" said Raelof surprised at the lack of alcohol in my mug.

I tried to reply sensibly but was already quite drunk, so I said

"Pfsssshttt I am the greatest Nord that ever existed! Mr Stormcloack!"

"Oh yeah?" Said Raelof standing up, drunk almost just as me. "Well I can bet my sweet behind you won't last two seconds out there in the wild"

I stood up too. "You just wait and see, I'll slay a dragon some day!"

And everybody laughed.

The cheers and drunk happiness continued all night long. Then we got to bed. My head was spinning like a merry-go-round. After a while, I felt a warm feeling on my back. Raelof had moved from his haystack to mine, and was hugging me while mumbling something unconscious. He was asleep. It felt weird and yet it was very cute. I was embarrassed, was this his drunk way to express his feelings? I did not want to wake him up so I just stood there, waiting. But he wouldn't move, so after a while, I just managed to sleep.

The next morning, I would have quite a busy schedule.


	8. Chapter 7: Screw Magic!

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Screw Magic!<br>**

I woke up the next morning to find myself still wrapped in Raelof's sweet hug of death. The sun had not risen yet. My head was slightly spinning from last night's party, and I could not sleep because of my uncomfortable position. I never actually managed to sleep well unless I was alone, I was always afraid of moving and ending up being a hassle. I had slept dressed so I just rose from my haystack and went outside the house to get some fresh morning air.

It is always a pleasant thing to wake up in the countryside during early mornings and breathe in. I was born and raised in a big city, hence fresh, clear air was something special to me. It made my body feel stronger and it cleaned up my thoughts. I could hear the sounds of the nearby forest: crickets, birds and nocturnal animals. They filled in the silence left by the sleeping villagers and empty roads. I headed towards the river and sat on a rock at the edge of a small waterfall. I washed my face and drank some of the frozen, crystalline water. Then I stared into the horizon, waiting for the sun to rise.

Just like the river, my thoughts flowed away.

Back to my old home in the big city, back to my family and friends. Where had they gone? I missed them. I took my teddy bear pajama out of the magic satchel I had carried with me and had a long intense stare at it. That was the only tangible proof my previous world really existed. I was starting to question my sanity. All the blood, the fear I had been through the first day…

I shook my head as if waking up from a dream. I wasn't crazy. I was here and I had to deal with the situation... that's all I had to worry about! As I put my pajamas back into the satchel , I remembered about finding a spellbook the first day. My hangover had gone, so I thought beginning to practice magic now that no one could see me was a good idea. Maybe magic could have helped me find a way to get back home, where I belonged.

I opened the spellbook hastily, to surprisingly find out that I could somehow understand the meaning of the runes inscribed in it, even though I had never seen them before in my life. It was very suspicious, but I archived the fact since many things were extremely suspicious in Skyrim. The book was about casting a basic lightning spell, and it mentioned something about other elements in the destruction school too.

"The school of destruction specializes in three elements: fire, ice and lightning. Of those three the lightning element is especially offensive against other magicians, for it temporarily reduces the connection a mage has with his inner magicka flow. To cast a lightning spell one must visualize a point of start and a point of arrival, then unbalance the equilibrium in those points…"

As I kept reading my scientist attitude turned on. In my world's physics, lightning was a tremendous flow of electrons caused by unbalanced charges between the atmosphere and the ground. What the book was stating was surprisingly similar. Could it be that magic was actually the ability to manipulate particles? But how? And if that was so, did mages actually know about protons and electrons?

The questions kept increasing.

"Every mage is connected to the flow of magicka, the stronger the connection, the stronger the mage. The flow is like a river inside us. It can be widened and the current can become stronger, but only through great practice. Being a mage is a gift, for not everyone is connected to the flow, and unless strong it is a difficult presence to even perceive…."

…So, in theory, magicka was the energy needed to manipulate matter, and it was something not everyone could tap into. And somehow.. the mages could mentally control matter, and give it only certain specific shapes, after tapping into "the flow".

That sounded crazy

Well, at least I knew mages were not that much into physics. The book shared some similarities with the scientific theories, but everything was very vague and slightly disturbing. Nevertheless.. I decided to give it a try.

"To cast a spark one must pinpoint two points far apart and then tap into magicka while visualizing the power of thunder, that which returns to balance forces unbalanced"

I focused on two points, but I had no idea how to tap into this magicka thing… or how it felt like. I spent over twenty minutes concentrated, trying to find this hidden energy. I felt like an idiot.

"Screw this, It was crazy talk from the start!" I muttered angrily by myself.

"What is crazy talk?" Said Faendal, who was crouched on a rock behind, and who had been staring at me since an unknown amount of minutes.

"wh...AHHHFFHRLLRGHHH!"

That was how my scream sounded like as I turned by surprise and fell off my rock, into the river.


	9. Chapter 8: the Mountain Beast

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Mountain Beast<br>**

I sat in front of the campfire trying to warm up while Faendal handed me a couple of sheets he had stored in his tent. I gave him an ugly look and he just laughed again

"You should have seen your face!"

"That is nothing funny, Gerdur is going to kill me for ruining her dress!"

" … still funny!"

Faendal's bright mood seemed to lighten mine too… _how can you be angry at the guy?_ I thought by myself.

"How come you sleep here anyways, I thought you had a house in Riverwood!"

"Oh… you mean that place.. I never use it. I was hunting, and in any case, I am a wood elf, remember? The forest is my true home!"

I stared at Faendal with a puzzled look. He seemed amused.

"I bet you scared me down at the river! You're just like a wild animal, I didn't even hear you coming!"

Faendal smiled, he probably took that as a compliment.

"Well I guess it's good for me, I had to be looking for you soon anyways if I wanted you to teach me about archery…"

"Oh yes, Good timing! I just had some plans for you!" He paused...

" You want to hunt? Come with me! I'll teach you about stealth, archery, about finding footprints…. all that stuff! But, in exchange, you have to help me catch the mountain beast!"

I considered carefully the offer. Last time I met Skyrim's wildlife, I almost died of poisoning. Still, if I wanted to learn anything about defending myself, risks had to be taken. And Faendal was with me, he wouldn't have let me die... I hoped... But what was the mountain beast?

Faendal turned on his serious face

"For now, I'll show you the basics. Once you are ready, you can help me take down the beast. I think I found its lair, but I won't dare head alone, and Riverwood offers no help. The beast has been decimating the wildlife in this area. No one has seen what it looks like, but I have seen the tracks it leaves. A foul thing, the likes I have never seen before... "

"Isn't it a bit risky though?"

"I don't know, but I have been tracking its movements for weeks now. I am a hunter, and hunters have their pride. I must have its head. If things turn out for the worst, we can always escape."

I thought it out and decided I had to face a challenge sooner or later anyways. I accepted Faendal's offer.

Next thing I knew, I was shooting arrows at a target while the sun was making its first appearance into the sky. Faendal explained me how to hold the arrow still and apply most of my strength to keep the bow tense. It was hard, but at least, my aim was all right.

I kept training with him until midday. Then I headed back to Gerdur's house. Raelof greeted me angrily.

"Where the hell have you been! We thought you had left since you even took with you most of your stuff! And what happened to you! Your dress is dirty of mud and your hair has leaves in it!"

I attempted to explain Raelof that I couldn't sleep without mentioning the reason was his hugging. Then I told him all the rest, excluding that I had to probably risk my life with Faendal later on. He was already mad enough to hear that one too.

"Fine, I'll ask Gertrude to wash your clothes. Don't ever leave without warning though, ever again! Got it?"

"Understood" I said while giving him the puppy eyes.

The rest of the day passed quietly as I helped out Alvor with his smiting tasks. I enjoyed molding and smelting things. Alvor was a man of short words, but he seemed quite impressed by the dagger and helmet I had crafted.

"You sure enjoy doing works of precision. You could be an excellent craftsman, I am glad I hired you!"

I smiled at him, glad that I was doing something right, even if in fantasy-land, and continued my work.

The same routine went on for three days. I woke up very early in the morning and went off to train with Faendal (after warning Raelof the night before, of course). In the afternoon I was smithing, and in the evening I just practiced a little my swordsman skills before crumbling into the haystack bed. I was proud of my progresses and of my hard work. The more independent I was , the easier I could have travelled through Skyrim. And I had to travel if I ever wished to gather clues about how to return to my former world.

Then on the morning of the third day Raelof announced:

"I am going to leave Riverwood in tomorrow"


	10. Chapter 9: Goodbye Little Bear

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Goodbye Little Bear<strong>

It wasn't dawn yet. Two lonely figures, one of them wearing a hood, were walking on Riverwood's streets, heading towards the main road to Whiterun. The hooded man was Raelof, as he had covered himself to travel without being recognized and caught. The other figure was me. I wanted to accompany him as far as I could. We proceeded silently down the road, without uttering a single word.

As soon as I had heard the news from Raelof, my heart felt as if it was being ripped. I had ignored the whole Romance situation by now, I had pretended to be only friends with him, even though I knew he liked me. But it was obvious that I would have missed him, and maybe, maybe, I liked him too. Without him, I would have not survived long. He had given me that potion to counter the spider's poison... he was there, soothing me when I felt like I was loosing my mind... And now, He was leaving, and I was probably never going to see him again. I shivered at the thought. I felt some emptiness inside.

We kept walking up to the bridge outside town. Then Raelof stopped and turned towards me. My hair, which I usually kept tied to avoid it blocking my view, was now combed and clean, long enough to reach my chest. My face was clean too, and I was wearing one of Gertrude's pretty dresses. I had pretended to sleep that night, but snuck out the house afterwards to keep working on a special thing, and wash myself. Then I showed up as Raelof was leaving, and asked him if I could accompany him for some time. I wasn't tired, I had been needing less and less sleep ever since I came to Skyrim.

Raelof knew I had done all of this for him, but he kept a serious, distant look.

"This is the time our paths divide. Gerdur will keep you here as much as you like. I'll be going to join the fight for Skyrim. I hope we meet again once this becomes a free land."

"Wait, Raelof…." I paused and looked straight in his eyes.

" I made you this while working at the forge yesterday, and tonight… I'm not a bladesmith yet, but I hope it can help you when your sword fails."

I handed him a small dagger I had worked on intensely for many hours. I had grinded the edges to be the sharpest, and tried to use the purest steel. Even Alvor was surprised to see me work so hard, but he refrained any questions and agreed to let me use the forge at night. Forging was not an easy task like in the game. It required strength, concentration and tolerance for high temperatures. Smiting a good blade was probably the hardest possible thing for a blacksmith, so I had done what I could.

He examined the dagger, intrigued by the fine edges and the carving I had made on the hilt in my own alphabet, a kind unknown to Tamriel: "May this blade protect you"

"This is an excellent work, Diana. I'll always keep it close to me, thank you."

A long pause followed. We stared at each other's faces but we both could not talk, as if we were scared to reveal our feelings. I knew his reasons, and I came from another world.. to fall in love was ridiculous! But I couldn't deny my affection. Raelof kept a rigid stance. He faked a smile and waved at me, then turned away, walking towards the horizon.

Could this be the end? What a horrible way to say goodbye…. _Goddammit I must do something!_ I thought.

Without repeating it twice, I rushed towards Raelof and hugged him as strong and I could. I felt his rigid muscles soften as ice melting away.

"I'll miss you, you moron!"

He wrapped his hands around me. I closed my eyes to feel his warmth for a while. His voice showed affection.

"I know, you'll miss me too, little bear" I widened my eyes in surprise..

"Who the hell are you calling a bear!" I yelled jokingly.

"Who else could it be?" said Raelof laughing.

We both stared at each other with a smile.

"Up till next time!" I said.

"Up till next time!" said him.

"Don't let yourself get killed!" I yelled.

"Look who's talking!" he replied.

Then I just stood there aching as he vanished into the mist.


	11. Chapter 10: A Time to Hunt

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Time to Hunt<br>**

With Raelof now gone, I really wanted to hurry and complete my training, so I could travel alone across the land, and maybe, one day see him again. I also had some places I wanted to check for clues about how to get back to my world, like the college of Winterhold.

It was a hard decision not to travel with him and enroll with the Stormcloacks, but it had to be made. I sympathized with the faction since Imperials had tried to cut my head off, but I feared it was a distraction, and I didn't want to end up being a puppet of some power thirsty Jarl. Plus, I really didn't want to face war, not if I could avoid it. Given my long stay, I had come to the weird and detached conclusion that this world was real, not a videogame, and the last thing I wished to see were thousands of men, slaughtering each other.

I also felt the need of leaving everyone I knew, of being alone in my search for home. I loved the kindness of Riverwood's people, but that was also my greatest fear: I felt as if I was trapping myself inside an illusion of normality. I was getting used to their lifestyle, and I was staring to forget home. Becoming attached to them was not good, even if it helped me heal... One day I would have to leave them for my own world. Not to mention, if I really was Dovahkin and related to the dragons, being around me could not have been safe.

And that was my last and biggest question. Was I really Dovahkin? I did not feel special at all.

The training with Faendal was proceeding well. I kept increasing the time I spent with him, and by now, he was glad to have a companion and a disciple. I was becoming very stealthy and careful about my surroundings. I had learnt tricks only wood elves knew, about recognizing animal traces, smells, and particular sounds. My senses, dulled by my previous city life, were somehow awakening. As for my ability with the bow, I showed potential, even though Faendal was still way better than me. Being able to shoot from a range was something crucial, as I had learnt from my previous fights. As much as I knew about martial arts and sword techniques, those applied mostly on targets with human anatomy, and humans were only a few of the potential enemies in Skyrim . We hunted together every morning before dawn and I learned how to kill and skin wolves and deer. It was a gruesome act, but I had to get used to it. The more pelts I gathered, the more materials I had to build myself a good set of armor.

As for learning how to smith things, Alvor was pleased with my help, but I still wasn't ready to make a sword, for such a task required years of training. Still, as time went by and I gathered materials from hunting, I managed to build my own personal set of leather armor. And, with both Alvor's help and Faendal's assistance, I crafted my own bow, to fit with my personal needs.

I had set as my final goal to go and kill the beast with Faendal. After that, I was off on my own. The elf kept tracking the beast's movements, but lately, he was confused.

"It's weird…"

"What is it?"

"You know the Beast we are soon going to kill? I had assumed from its tracks to be a largely overgrown troll. The footprints were similar, and the smell…."

"Yes, so?"

"Well lately, I have not spotted these weird footprints anymore. I have seen trees broken by force though, and I can sense fear into some of the wild animals, as if the beast was still out there... But no footprints… "

"That is weird…"

"Exactly, it is. Diana I have to ask your help now. It's been weeks and I think you are ready with what I've taught you, thank the gods you are a fast learner. I need you to help me check what's in the beast's lair. I'm afraid something has happened."

I grinned .

"I was waiting for you to say that"


	12. Chapter 11: Danger Ahead

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Danger Ahead<strong>

The Beast's lair was less than half a day of walk away from the village, so I warned Gerdur and Alvor I would be absent for no more than a day, on a trip with Faendal. I grabbed my satchel, my bow and arrows, my iron sword I had bought from Alvor at a fair price, and wore my new leather armor. Wielding two swords while carrying a bow on my back was too much for me. I should have gone looking for a couple of good long daggers to replace my single sword later on, to maximize my dual wielding ability, but now was not the time, and in any case, I was armed to the teeth.

My first adventure after a while. The peaceful days in Riverwood were gone. I was going to risk my life and slay the beast.

As I reached the edge of the village, I met with Faendal again. His elven traits were difficult to interpret, but I had been around him for a while, and I could tell he was worried. I, on the other hand, was scared and excited at the same time, surging with variegated emotions.

We left the village at 4 in the morning. I was used to these kinds of timetables by now, hunting was best done during the night. It was dark, but Faendal had taught me how to see without using my eyes too much. Our goal was to reach a cave slightly below Bleak falls Barrow he had pointed on the map.

"If we got too much up the mountain, we might run into bandits, so be careful"

After hours of walking, we finally got there. We approached the cave crouching. The entrance was huge and there were stains of blood on the rock floor, probably of fauna killed to be the beast's meal. A foul odor came from inside. Flies were everywhere. The earth around was moved from its natural position, and some trees were broken, as if something huge had fought there.

"The blood is not fresh, I don't like this" Said Faendal.

"It seems something fought, right here. Something big. Could there be another beast?" I asked

"This place was not like this when I first came here. Something certainly happened. We'll have to go see inside, be as quiet as possible"

We ventured into the dark depths of that hole. The walls got closer to us as we tried to walk silently in the absolute darkness. Flies kept annoying us and the stench of carcasses was everywhere in a hellish mixture of smells and sounds. Then, we saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

A hole on the cave ceiling left some light and snow into what was a natural vault of rock. Moss was hanging from the walls. At the center of the vault, right under the light, was a large flat rock.

Placed on the rock, breathing heavily, was a frost troll almost the size of a mammoth.

The first thing I noticed was the smell. The horrible smell coming from that dying creature. Then I saw the blood on the floor. That thing had escaped something and carried itself here , waiting for days to die...

Faendal's eyes widened while I was filled with disgust.

"This can't be… The beast.. already dead?"

"it's drawing its last breaths" I murmured

The beast seemed to notice our presence and began to growl weird sounds, agitated.

"What could have done this…." Said Faendal. His face was in shock, his body rigid. I could understand.. After almost a month of tracking he had found his prey already defeated.

I approached the thing slowly and steadily up until I could see the wound. Some of the fur was burnt and there was a large semicircular incision covering the troll's flank and most of its torso, very deep and gangrenous. A bite!

The troll began roaring as if it had gone mad, making me back away until it calmed down. Faendal approached him this time.

"He was hurt by a bigger predator, but what on earth could that be..."

I had a bad feeling about this, but I didn't want to say anything.

"...Whatever it is, we must track it, and take it down. This is no longer on my hunter's pride. If a creature stronger than this exists, it is a danger to our village! We must tell everyone there to be on their guard!"

Now I had a really bad feeling.

Faendal drew out his bow and pointed an arrow at the troll's head, between the three eyes. The beast kept squealing and growling terrified.

"You were a worthy adversary. I'll put you out of your misery"

He unleashed the arrow, and a loud cry followed. The beast was dead and only silence remained. I felt shaken by the brutality of the whole scene.

After a few quiet minutes, we went outside the cave and began searching tracks, clues as to what might have bitten to death the poor thing. I knew something was odd, but I was hoping I could find hints to disprove my theory.

I was examining the cave entrance walls with Faendal as we heard a loud, penetrating, roar throughout the skies. It came from behind us, from the top of the mountain where Bleak Falls Barrow was said to be.

A huge dragon entered our line of sight. He did not see us and kept flying high between the clouds, his roar striking our hearts with fear.

I grabbed Faendal and told him to stay down, hidden by the rocks.

"What in Oblivion is that!?" He whispered loudly.

"That, is what killed our friend here" I said nervously

We exchanged a quick glance. Faendal was puzzled and shocked.

Then I turned my sight on the creature again and I noticed.

It was flying towards Riverwood.


	13. Chapter 12: A Desperate Run

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Desperate Run<strong>

Next thing I knew, I was dashing through the forest as fast as a sabre cat. I could feel my heartbeat getting faster for every step, the adrenaline being pumped through my veins. I felt no fatigue or strain, the rocky and insidious terrain, which made me trip and bruise multiple times, was no obstacle now. I had bigger worries than a couple of crevices.

_I must warn them, I have to go and help! Oh god, after everything they've done for me….._

Faendal was right by my side with the same, scared expression. It was a desperate run, how could we beat a dragon in speed? There was no way to get there in time!

Suddenly, Faendal stopped me as we approached a clearing with two elks grazing in the distance. He gathered his concentration, closed his eyes, and began murmuring some weird elven chants that I could feel resonating with the sounds of the forest.

Of course, at that moment, I was more worried as to why he was wasting our time like that.

"Faendal what the hell are you doing, we have to go, they're all in danger!"

"Shhttt"

"Faendal come on! Move!"

"Almost there, look!"

He was pointing towards the two elks that had stealthily approached us. Faendal climbed on top of the one closer to him and said:

"Get on the other one"

"How the…"

I stared at the elks, and then back at him, completely shocked. He probably would have grinned if it wasn't for the desperate timing.

"Come on! No time to lose!"

I gathered myself again

"Alright! Alright! Sorry!"

I mounted the other elk and they both began running towards the village. I felt incredibly grateful for what had happened. We were moving fast.

Unfortunately not as fast.

By the time we got to Riverwood, smoke was rising from one of the roofs. Suddenly we heard a maddening roar coming from the main street.

"ZOOFAS MUZ!"

Followed by a raging breath of flames, pointing to the sky

"FOD DREY REK BOVUL!"

I could hear the screams of men and women. We dismounted the elks and approached the main street carefully, hiding behind the walls until we could see him. The villagers who could, hid in their houses, but Alvor's roof was on fire, and his entire family was outside, exposed. A few of the guards were surrounding the beast, cowering in fear. Some of them were already dead, though you could not tell who since their faces had been burnt to crisps. Faendal and I readied our bows. I could feel the dragon's overwhelming presence. A painful thought crossed my mind.

_It's going to be Helgen all over again.._

* * *

><p><strong>Props to those who google a draconic traslator and find out what the dragon said ;P I don't just make up the words, I actually do my research!<strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Riverwood Burning

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Riverwood burning<strong>

The dragon paused for a second and then roared again in anger. The guards were stalling him, but they couldn't have lasted long. Alvor managed to sneak on the back of their building, his family following him. He noticed us in our hiding spot, running up to us and saying:

"Faendal! Diana! Thank god you're here, we've got to run!"

"No I have to figh…"

Before I could reply, a fully armored figure came rushing out of the inn, wielding a long blade similar to a katana. She had a crazy grin on her face as if she had met an old enemy. She yelled Nordic swearings as she charged towards the raging beast.

The dragon, who had meanwhile charred most of the guards, stared at the woman, bemused. He swung his wings, the sheer air pressure overpowering and slowing down Delphine's advance.

Delphine stopped, her grin disappeared, replaced with anger.

"Foolish humans, must I speak in such a lowly language!" The dragon shouted in a deep, plundering voice.

Everyone in the village froze. The remaining guards froze, Faendal and Alvor froze, even Delphine froze.

The dragon had spoken, and they could understand!

"This woman amused me. Hand me the foreigner and I shall spare what's left of you"

This time I froze. He was talking about me.

_Oh no_

_Oh nonononononono_

I couldn't believe it! This was all my fault! The village was destroyed because of me! All the deaths.. maybe even Helgen was because…

I glanced at Faendal and Alvor. They were looking at me as if I came from another planet... I guess I did.

I had to do something. I had to put an end to this mess. Rage was boiling inside me, I would not allow any more deaths.

Suddenly, I knew what to do.

I picked up my bow, prepared the arrow, then leapt forward into the dragon's field of view, aimed and yelled:

"You want me? Come and get me!"

As soon as I said that, I unleashed my arrow. I was hoping to hit the eye, but it hit right under the cheek.

I felt a cold shiver down my spine.

_Damn it! I still need training!_ My mind yelled

The dragon laughed, the arrow had barely scratched him. It was terrifying. I realized I was screwed and started running towards the forest. At least I would have gotten his ass away from Riverwood.

But as soon as I approached the end of the village, claws were over me.

The next thing I remember was seeing Riverwood burning, from 80 feet above the ground. Then my vision got blurred.

Until it was pitch black.


	15. Chapter 14: The Truth

** I am not using my mother tongue so I apologize for any errors/mistakes. Hope you enjoy!**

**If you wish to visit my DA page for any fanart, my username is "artemide68"**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: The Truth<br>**

Sweeping his wings in a slow descent, the dragon unleashed grasp of his victim, just a few seconds before landing. My left shoulder hit the ground first, taking in most of the impact. The pain from the fall woke me up from a temporary blackout and made me yell a few curses, still not realizing exactly what was going on...

As I felt the darkness around my vision dissipating, I could hear the wind howling and gigantic wings flapping nearby. I could feel snowflakes melting on the surface of my skin. My whole body was sore, my shoulder was definitely broken.

Once my eyelids went up completely, my sight returning, I realized I had been dropped on the top of a mountain during a very bad snowstorm. The sky was gray and furious, the great mountain chains in the distance looked dark and menacing. I could see pillars and some ancient looking large stone staircase. I had been dropped over ruins. Judging by the time and location, I was most probably at the entrance of Bleak Falls Barrow, the dragon's brand new den. I had company. A dead man, maybe a bandit or a mercenary, was right next to me, his body mangled and charred during a fight with my kidnapper.

I tried not to scream.

The Dragon had meanwhile made himself comfortable on the top of a large stone arch, and was observing me from above, with what looked like a grin. He seemed disgusted and amused at the same time.

"Sahlo" He roared

He then began speaking in the language of man:

"Never have I seen such a show of courage go to such waste. You attempt what you have no means to achieve human. Your struggle amuses me. For that, I have not killed you yet"

I stared at him trying not to show on my face what was going through my mind. My entire body was in pain and now I had learnt he wanted to kill me, and yet I knew the second I gave in to fear would have been my last...

I tried to compose myself... I slowly began to stand up...

"I'll give you a chance to know why I am to bring you death. After all there is no fun in killing a clueless prey" said the dragon with a grin.

I tried to keep my cool and replied with most of my courage left, in a challenging tone:

"Well, about time someone explained me what is going on here"

"Ah Ah Ah" Laughed the dragon in a thundering roar "What an entertaining weakling! I will enjoy breaking you!"

He paused eerily, while I just stared, trying not to let out a single droplet of fear for the beast to feast upon.

"Very well! Know this human, you are nothing more than a sacrifice chosen by our Lord Alduin. Your presence in this realm is due to him, and so shall be your death"

I stared at the dragon with caution.

"What do you mean"

"Our Lord, Alduin, The World Eater, Trapped in time by a vile deceit, the Elder Scroll. As he jumped from the past to our time, his essence crossed worlds, and met your realm…"

My eyes widened, my jaw dropped, I could not believe what I was hearing.

"Trapped in the scroll, he knew of the future to come, he knew of his defeat by the hands of the Dovahkin…"

"What…."

"Through the scrolls, he could have made so that the Dovahkin would never be born. But that would not have helped, for another one would have shared the Dovah's blood. For such was the will of his father, Akatosh. With eternity at his disposal, he then planned, and came to consider your realm, which he had accidentally crossed …"

"My realm?.."

"A realm of weaklings. No magic. no Daedra. no Gods. Not even many warriors. It was… Perfect. Right before being unleashed from the scroll's grip, he used his power to influence your world, and when the time was nigh, he dragged you to this realm and placed the Dovahkin in yours…"

I could not believe this. Why was there a game in my world linked to another dimension? Was this really the truth? Was there a Dovahkin actually roaming in my apartment? My previous theories were from "it's a very long, realistic, dream" to "I'm in a coma and I'll probably snap out of it someday". But this… this was mind blowing…

"Heh! I can see the concern in your face, Human! Not so valiant and courageous now are you?" said the dragon, mockingly. "You see human, you are not the chosen one, you are not blessed with the blood of the Dovah. You are merely a clever replacement, a weakling. You are fated to die…"

_Oh god, he's right!_ I thought by myself, losing it for a moment. _No, don't lose it, I gotta survive, he might attack any moment, I need a plan…_

I glanced around me using the corner of my eyes. Behind me were two solid stone pillars, I could have hidden behind them, use them to give me a few seconds more….

….before I reached the door, I thought as I noticed the partially open massive wooden door that marked the entrance to the ruins. The Dragon would not have been able to get me underground…. Sure other things might have been lurking there, but right now, this was my best shot.

"Well then, Human. Will you still struggle for your life knowing that all is useless, or will you accept fate!"

"Ill never give up on living!" I answered ferociously, hiding my fear.

"What a fine prey you were!" answered the dragon with pride, raising his torso, getting ready to attack with his claws.

"Faendal , attack! NOW!" I yelled, staring at somewhere far behind the dragon's tail.

The dragon turned his head surprised, trying to see if someone was indeed behind him. He began turning to his victim again.

"What is the meaning of…."

The girl he sought to kill had run behind a pillar and was now getting to the big wooden door.

As I ran to the door, I felt a maddening roar behind me that made my heart skip a beat. I leapt through the small opening and kept running inside the ruins as I heard the sound of wood cracking and burning. A big hall was in front of me, at the end of it, a smaller arch that led to a staircase going deep into the mountain. As I tried to reach for it I felt a blast behind my back. I got thrown forward , through the arch, and down the staircase. I screamed in pain as I hit the floor and I quickly rolled myself on the ground. Some of my armor had caught fire from the dragon's breath. I kept rolling till I stopped feeling. I could hear curses in an ancient tongue being yelled from outside the hall.

"You cannot hide in there forever, human! All Dovs are after you and you have no power to stop them! Accept your fate!" The dragon shouted with anger.

As my body went numb, as my view became dizzy, a smile showed up on my dirty and bloodied face. I was too tired to care about what the dragon had said. I was still there. I was still alive. I almost wanted to laugh... I felt the numbness increasing...

I blacked out again.


	16. Chapter 15: Trial

**Chapter 15: Trial  
><strong>

"ou…ouch…."

I murmured while opening my eyes slowly. I could feel dust entering my nostrils. My view, dizzy at first, now revealed various cobwebs, moss and roots hanging from what was likely the ceiling of a dimly lit tunnel, naturally carved into the mountain.

It took me a considerate amount of time to finally snap out of my numbness and become aware of my surroundings, or myself. I had not yet moved an inch, and honestly, I did not want to even try. I felt pain from simply breathing.

Another thing I did not want to try doing was thinking. Unfortunately, my brain was way ahead of me.

That dragon had attacked my new "family" and friends, looking for me. He had then dropped me on the top of a mountain next to some creepy ruins, and proceeded to overload my brain with a bunch of mind blowing information, right before sentencing me to death, a sentence which I had barely escaped.

Looked like the usual routine during a game of Skyrim.

Too bad this wasn't a game… or at least according to that dragon, it wasn't.

I felt as if all this was hard to acknowledge, as if it was a dream. I had spent time in this world, a world linked to a videogame in my world (which gave me a good headstart and probably assured my survival the first days). I had been living for more than a month with new people in a strange medieval setting, trained in savage combat and stealth by an elf, as well as in other arts. I had met magical creatures, assisted to magical phenomena. I had seen and committed gruesome acts to survive. I had even had a small crush on a man…..

But in all this time, I had always managed to maintain a sense of reality. I could feel this was real, so real as to make me question my own sanity.

Now I wasn't too sure any longer. Maybe it was the pain….

Maybe it was because I was honestly scared.

Not scared as in the typical scare you feel when danger is imminent, a feeling often followed by adrenaline and that soon disappears when back to safety (not that I was really safe right now).

I was scared of what was to come next. Of my future.

During my quarrel with the dragon, and my escape, I really had no time to process all the information that was being given to me. But now I was slowly working through things, and I didn't like it.

As long as I had no real answers, my life in this world was careless. Of course I wanted to know what happened, and I had tried to test many theories, without any success. I had hoped that whatever the answer, was probably within my mind (the "coma" hypothesis was the most probable). I had hoped all of this was not real. It was still sad, but it helped me face things better, deal with all the horrors I had been going through.

Now reality had hit me in the face like a brick.

I mean, the "coma" thing was still totally plausible, but somehow a gut feeling told me that dragon was telling the truth. So many things were too different from my world, so many things felt too real. I seriously doubted my mind was able to simulate a world with such level of detail…

But the most scary thing was that I really had no idea of what was going to happen from now on. Even though I was very much alert, my last fights and reckless actions had always been with a small sense of security in the back of my head. Something that told me it was going to be all right, that in this world, I was the hero and for that reason I couldn't have died. I thought I would at least have some special powers to discover when the time came. Now I knew that I had nothing of sort. Nothing was preventing me from dying right in this moment. My destiny was completely in my hands and I had to make my way in a world that was becoming harder and harder for me to live in, while my power was not enough to face the threat…. There were huge mythological beasts after me for Pete's sake!

The more I felt scared the more I got mad at myself for being weak. The more I got mad, the more I felt scared.

Finally, I realized this train of thought wasn't going to do me any good. There was no time for weakness, for sobbing, if I wanted to survive. My logical, calculating attitude was what had helped me make it through up until now, not my emotions. I pushed away my fears as I began analyzing the situation in a more scientific manner.

My body was badly injured. My left shoulder was broken, some of my skin was burnt, especially on the back. I had cuts all over my body due to the Dragon's claws that were in direct contact with a dusty environment, something that might have caused me an infection later on. It was hard for me to breathe which meant I had internal damage of some sort, maybe a broken rib. In short words, things were not looking good.

I began checking what I had left of my previous gear. My armor was burnt badly and I probably needed to replace it as soon as I could. My bow wasn't there, nor my sword. Although I wanted to swear for being disarmed, I soon cheered up seeing my magic satchel still tied to my belt. I had healing potions inside it: didn't know how much they might have helped, given my condition, but I knew they worked with magic, which hopefully was good enough to save me.

Slowly and carefully, trying not to break anything else in my body, or increase the pain, I took a potion out of the satchel and drank the disgusting thing, which tasted like rotten strawberries. I felt my strength quickly returning…

I assisted in awe as burnt parts of my skin changed from a charred and pestilent crimson to a smooth shade of pink. The cuts on my body were repairing themselves at an hallucinating rate. It became easier to breathe, and I could move my shoulder again. It was…. Incredible…. One minute I was a breathing corpse, the next, I could walk and stand on my feet. The pain slowly left my body until I could just feel it lingering in the background.

I rose from the ground and gave a better look to my surroundings. Next to me was a staircase, probably leading to the big hall I had been running through before. I could not hear the dragon's roars any longer, but I knew he was waiting for me to get outside the ruins. I had only one option, try to sneak out the other exit, hoping the dragon could not spot me from there. If I could still rely on my game experience, I already knew how to counter most of the ruin's traps and foes. I had to hope, or else I was as good as dead.

On the other side of the staircase, the tunnel continued, towards the depths of the earth. I kept walking warily, looking for a weapon along the way. Guilt and fear being pushed back by my consciousness and sense of survival.

My trial was not over yet.


	17. Chapter 16: Kill it with Fire!

**Chapter 16: Kill It With FIRE!**

Things were going smoothly… for now.

I had not met any serious enemies yet, except for a couple of skeevers. Every now and then I would see the corpses of bandits, not a really good omen, but as for the rest, I had found all the weapons I needed and replaced some of my burnt armor too.

The place was loaded! I was looting everything I saw. Every now and then I would find chests and urns full of gold and jewelry, armor and weapons. Once I got out of there I was going to sell all that stuff and use the money to repay the damage I had caused to the village. I was quite relieved.

I had even found more healing potions, though since they looked centuries old, I was really skeptic on using them later on.

I soon began to worry again though, after passing through the first traps, which had already been activated by bandits leaving a disgusting show behind. Cobwebs were becoming more and more frequent, and I knew at which stage of the dungeon I was right now…

"not spiders again…"

Not just spiders, but THE spider! A giant monster waiting for me behind those cobwebs. I definitely could not go alone against that thing.

Shooting it from a range would also have been pretty hard, because once inside that room, there was really nowhere to hide….

I picked up one of the torches hanging on the wall, lighting the tunnel, and moved it next to a couple of cobwebs.. surprisingly, they caught fire really fast….

Wait! That was it! The whole room was covered in cobwebs, the ruins were carved in rock, now so deep underground that not even roots reached. The only risk I had was for the smoke to asphyxiate me... but the tunnels were very big, with many holes and vents, and if I moved away enough… There was really not much else I could do to face that spider anyways….. I began retrieving a couple of torches from the walls, then cut some cobwebs and entered the room.

As soon as I got in, I heard the crackling sound of the huge spider descending from the roof. I began lauching lit torches in different strategical points in the area, the cobwebs catching fire almost instantly. Then I heard a mounstrous squeal as I ran away from a now burning inferno. For some reason, I could also hear a human voice, yelling:

"Are you crazy! Do you want me killed! Help!"

I suddenly realized what I had done. In the game, a man was trapped at that stage, the bandit who had stolen the golden claw. He didn't look very nice ingame, but I didn't want to be responsible for his death, he had not done anything to deserve this.. yet.

I felt an emotional wave of guilt as I cursed myself for my morality and gathered my courage, running back into the burning room. The giant spider inside had caught fire and was crying in pain. On the other side was the man, trapped in cobwebs, fire quickly approaching him. I picked up my newly looted sword and ran towards him, dodging the spider's burning legs. I got close to him and cut the cobwebs around him. It was burning hot, the smoke was asphyxiating…..

As soon as he was free I cut my way through the cobwebs into the other room's entrance, the one I was hoping to approach once the fire ended. The man followed me, surprised. I picked up two linen wraps on a shelf that looked centuries old and put one in front of my mouth and nose, hoping to filter out the smoke. I handed one to him, who I now recognized being a Dark elf. He accepted it, still a little stunned.

We moved together in the darkness of these new corridors, running away from the searing light behind us.


	18. Chapter 17: Evil Elves

**I Suppose I should thank you guys for all the love I've been getting after I published this fanfic. It feels weird, I've never been praised for something like this and I'm really happy. I'm very determined to make the plot simply AWESOME to keep you guys entertained :)**

**Looking back at what I've written previously, I realized that my writing style and attitude to life has shifted a little lately, I apologize If you find some stuff different compared to before, but I can't help it :(**

**I am also going to change a little the written form and fix some errors in the previous chapters, so the story looks more uniform... nothing major, don't panic, you don't need to read everything again!**

**I apologize for my very slow updates, I'll try to be more constant, and write more for each chapter instead of letting you hang so much, i really want to do a good job and finish this so that I can write something else that has been bugging me for quite sometime :)**

**NOW... let's get back to business...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Evil Elves<strong>

Deep into the mountain, underneath layers of rock and ice, two figures kept running through tunnels, away from the fire caused by a reckless girl.

We were in complete darkness. Up until now, the torches and braziers that categorized the main sources of light in the area had been automatically lit. It was as if there were sensors, or magic, that noted my presence and lighted up the room. Now that effect didn't work anymore, maybe because I had set fire to a room, disrupted something, I really didn't know...

I stumbled onto what looked like a torch on the floor and I picked from my magic satchel some flint and steel to make a few sparks. The torch caught fire very quickly and suddenly I could see all around me.

The Dark Elf looked much worse than Faendal: His face was wrinkly, with smoky dark skin and bloody red eyes. He didn't look too exhausted. He had been staring at me angrily, probably ever since we got out of the smoke.

He finally said something, after the long silence

His voice was low and grimy

"What the hell were you thinking kid?! Setting the room on fire like that! What's a girl like you even doing here in these ruins!? go back home to your mom instead of poking your nose around things that don't concern you!"

I smiled sourly at the "go back home part" .. I soo wish I could… This mess did not concern me after all, and for some reason I was at the center of it all...

Somebody up there must have hated me really bad….

Still the guy was being pretty ungrateful, considered I rescued him and all, so I decided to bicker...

"Sure cause I bet you are way better than me, given how you got yourself almost eaten and needed a kid to save your ass.."

The elf was surprised by my rude and stressed response, he was probably realizing that I was more than what met the eye. He toned it down a little.

"Okay kid you win that one, but there was no need to set the whole place on fire!"

"Well then you figure out how to beat a gigantic spider without being able to shoot at a range and without any support! I already have my own set of injuries! I don't want to add others if I can!" I said as I noticed how incredibly aggressive I was being... I guessed the previous picture of a gigantic burning spider in a searing inferno hadn't helped improving my mood...

The elf stopped and stared at my figure for a short amount of time. I looked at myself and realized what had caught his attention. My armor was torn and charred, I had blood and dirt all over. I still had scars in the process of healing throughout my body, a result of drinking that healing potion. Though the 'magic' in the draught had closed up most of the bleeding and mended the internal injuries, the scars, especially the ones from cuts and burns, had formed unnaturally quickly and were leaving weird flesh marks over my skin. I was glad I wasn't cut on my face yet for even in the dim light of the torch, I still didn't please the eye.

The elf had an expression I didn't like, something between an evil grin and realization, as if he was conceiving a sort of ill idea. He was about to lie to me, I knew it. I probably had to be very careful around him from now on...

"Look kid, you're right, you saved me. My mercs are dead right?"

I nodded. "There is no way out from the side we came in, it's too dangerous"

He nodded, still with a malicious face. "Then how about we team up while we are in these ruins? You seem to handle yourself well, I can help you out, I'm sure there are plenty of traps and monsters ahead.."

I knew what he was getting to. He probably wanted to use me to get out of here alive, leaving me out to die in this place as soon as he grabbed whatever he was looking for. But, fact was, I needed him too. Two was better than one, and I needed his golden claw to get out of here. I seriously doubted he would hand it to me the easy way. I just needed to keep my eyes open around him.. I decided to play it dumb… better let him underestimate me... I was just a girl after all...

"all right, I might need backup" I said with a friendly tone

The evil elf responded by grinning as we approached the next set of chambers.

"Shhht stand down!" I whispered loudly.

I couldn't see very clearly because of the dark but I definitely recognized the hall as the first Draugr nest ingame. thankfully, the undead warriors were still asleep in their little recesses. I suspected it had to do with the fact that I had somehow disrupted their detection system, the same reason why we we wandering in an almost complete and utter darkness.

"Here, hold this... stay very quiet and wait for me here."

I sneaked up to the first armed mummified body I saw resting in a hole in the wall. Being as quiet as possible, I examined it and ended up waving a hand slowly in front of his eyes...

...nothing

Well this was a golden opportunity! It seemed as if movement didn't affect them at all, small sounds either!

Meanwhile, Arvel was a little confused as to why I was spending my time in the darkness looking at mummified corpses, trying to be as quiet as possible. The elf was just standing at the chamber's entrance holding my torch (horrible idea on my part to let him have it) with curiosity rapidly becoming impatience.

Not noticing Arvel's rise in temper, I kept staring at the undead mummy, realizing how much it smelled. After having a good look, assessing dangers and weaknesses, and a big encouraging breath, I decided to act:

I raised my ancient looking, newly looted sword and plunged it into the fiend's face, stabbing it right between the eyes. I noticed a faint blue glimmer around the cut, but nothing happened, no undead rising of any sort...

I thanked whatever was up there for such an opportunity. I just had to make sure I stabbed every other sleeping monster until I got out of the place. Maybe I was actually going to leave this place alive!

I moved on to stab the next monster, not noticing Arvel's petrified reaction behind me.

I should have.

After the fourth stab, the elf was furious. He swiftly walked into the center of the room, torch in hand, yelling.

"Has the smoke clouded your mind child?! What use is stabbing the dead!?"

Suddenly several orbs of glowing light blue appeared in the darkness, rising up and surrounding us. I felt an eerie shiver as i recognized the Draugr's eyes, burning with cold undead rage. Fire slowly and magically began lighting the braziers spread across the halls.

Arvel dropped his torch on the ground, in shock.

Not that we needed it anymore...


	19. Chapter 18: Frenzy

**Chapter 18: Frenzy**

Stab… Swing… Duck…. Slash

Arvel and I were doing a fairly good job keeping the Draugr at bay. After his first encounter the elf had all but accepted the fact quietly, running around, screaming about the 'return of the dead', panicking while leaving me alone to fend off the nasty mummies. This continued for a minute or two, until said elf realized that the monsters were wearing me down, and, unless he intervened, I soon would have fallen and left him to fend off the things by himself.

I, on the other hand, was fairly surprised by how well I was taking all of this in stride. I kept striking down enemies, swinging my blade and an axe I had picked up recently from one of the cut down corpses. The last time I had been thrown in such a situation was in Helgen, where I had struggled to keep my mind in check, and now… now I was cutting through flesh and bones like butter. Maybe It was because I had improved after a month of training, maybe it was because my opponents this time weren't human, I really could not tell. As the battle dragged on and tiredness ensued, I allowed instincts to take over my body, leaving stray thoughts of pain and fear behind. It almost felt great… to just do… to not think at all about what was going on… to allow yourself to feel 'pleasure' while stabbing an opponent with a crimson tinged sword….

When I woke up from my haze, my body finally giving in to fatigue, I was in the middle of a pile of corpses… well… non animated corpses. Arvel was staring at me, trying to hide his utter shock at a kid, a girl nonetheless, who had taken down at least a dozen magical undead beings by herself while he struggled with one or two.

Sure, they didn't come all at once. As the sounds of battle spread throughout the halls, Draugr close by had woken from their eternal slumber and rushed to see what was the fuss. They kept coming gradually and this caused the adventuring duo to have more maneuverability not to mention they did not risk being overwhelmed.

And yet, while the elf himself was utterly scared and dreaded every single second of the battle they had faced, he could not avoid noticing a smile forming on the girl's lips as she entered a frenzy, taking down enemy after enemy in a weird form of combat he had never seen before.

This girl.. this girl was dangerous… he would have to tread lightly around her… not to mention the fact that she somehow already knew about the Draugr guarding this place, something he was not going to pry about.

She suddenly looked as if she woke up from some long lost dream. She gazed around, an expression between surprise and dread stamped on her face. Arvel smirked. This girl was scary powerful, but she was naïve. He could work with naïve. He could USE naïve. As the girl got back her bearings, she motioned him to follow, not even bothering to get mad at the elf for waking up the dead. So follow he did, an evil plan slowly working through his mind…

Arvel did not even bother reconsidering his evil thoughts when the girl stopped him from stepping into a booby trap, when she shoved him aside to have him dodge a poisoned arrow, when she grabbed him before he could get sliced up in half by swinging axes. Not even when he fell, after losing his balance as they tried to cross a cave torrent, and got picked up by her again before the current could drag him straight down an enormous waterfall, did Arvel ever consider gratitude. His treasure, the one he sacrificed his mercs and resources for, the one he knew he would find, was all that mattered. Nothing…

…No one would stand between him and his precious.


	20. Chapter 19: Cosplayers

**Chapter 19: Cosplayers**

"What the hell do you mean a dead end!"

Arvel was back at his usual routine of yelling and showing off his anger. Seriously, if it wasn't because I needed someone to watch my back, I doubted I would have put up with him this long, not to mention that it had been mostly me saving his hide and not the other way around...

I fixed the now loose ponytail holding my long, wild brunette hair in place and sat down with a sigh, resting my back on one of the carved walls of the tunnel. A large door was right next to me, covered in carvings and unavoidably locked, but I already knew where to find the key.

Of course, Arvel didn't need to know that quite yet...

"Sit down Arvel, let's rest, I'm very tired from all the fighting anyways, and I'm sure if we stop to think a little we'll find out how to get past this corridor..."

"How do you suppose we rest with those... THINGS wandering around? We might get killed, or..."

"They won't find us here, I'm sure of it... Please trust me, I know these things... plus if we are both tired we won't be any use fighting them anyways..." Well I was almost sure of it, since ingame there were no monsters spawning at this point, and we had gotten rid of most of the previous draugr...

"Oh yeah!? and how are you supposed to know this many things about this place huh!? You knew exactly how to dodge all the traps and monsters! Have you been here before?!"

I gave him a dark, serious glare I didn't know I was even able to produce. "You could say that... does it really matter anyways?! Look Arvel, please let me rest for a bit, or else we, YOU might run into serious trouble later on.."

At these words, the elf decided to shut up, realizing that he still needed to depend on his 'bodyguard' if he wanted to reach his goal alive.

I took the chance to let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes, letting my body relieve and melt all of the accumulated tension. I really needed to unwind, too much was happening too soon. I didn't even know how I had managed to find the strength to stand up until now. I seriously doubted my training this last month had anything to do with it. It was as power was seeping through me. Remembering back, I had noticed that I was stronger ever since I woke up in that damn carriage wearing my pajamas. But back then, it was subtle, and I had blamed it on adrenaline. Now? Not so much... How could I pull this off after living in a city all my life, with cars, telephones, COMPUTERS?! Currently, I didn't need almost any sleep, I was sneaky and aware, I had apparently enough strength to fend off dozens of undead warriors. I was not afraid to kill, and I had almost died a couple of times. Something had changed inside me, and it wasn't just in my mind. I didn't know if to be thankful or scared. For now I was mostly scared.

And then, there were those things the dragon had mentioned. Surreal as it had been, now that I was back to thinking calmly, I knew I was missing something from the big picture. Why did they want to kill me when I was already weak? (well, apparently not that weak, but weak enough for a dragon) If I wasn't a threat anymore why send a giant fire breathing lizard after me... The dragon had called me 'sacrifice'... did that mean that I had to die to make sure Alduin's actions were permanent? Die to keep the Dovahkin in my old world? That would have made sense since they had to swap me with him to get me here from the very beginning. Could we swap again? Could I go home?

Thinking about the whole swapping person mechanism gave me a headache. At least I was one step closer to figuring out how to get back, but I needed books, resources, science. I guess the closest thing they had here to dimensional travel was summoning demons from Oblivion. Geeze, dimensional travel, my mind was still twisting around it... Did that mean that most fictional worlds in my universe had their own personal dimension? Now that would have been quite a... discovery... I was definitely going to pay Winterhold a visit, now matter how crazy dimensional magic looked to me at this point.

But enough thinking. I was tired and I needed at least one or two hours of sleep. I opened one eye to check if Arvel had come up with any ill ideas, but he was already in dreamland. I relaxed and laid myself down on the cold stone floor. Trying to keep my senses aware for enemies approaching, my mind faded into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Soft morning light drifted into the small apartment room. I could feel a mattress underneath me and warmth seeping from my comfy duvet. It was my bed! My old bed at least, before the whole Skyrim fiasco. I tried to open my eyes but I noticed my body was fairly unresponsive, and felt... different...<p>

Soon my eyes opened for me and I could distinguish my old room's layout. A unorganized bookshelf full of papers and textbooks, the large drawer where I kept my paint and drawings (I was into art), my desk with my computer and a mess of papers, books, notes and other gadgets hanging over it (I wasn't really the most tidy of people).

I rose from the bed, or at least, my body did it for me. For some reason It didn't feel like it was mine... I felt like there was someone else controlling it, maneuvering it. I could almost sense that entity's emotions seeping through: confusion... displacement... fear?

I tried to get a hold of the body, to feel for every part of it.. the legs seemed fairly muscular and... hairy?, the arms were definitely bulkier than mine, the...

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaa" I let out a mental scream, since my lips refused to move. "This is not my body! This is a man's body!" I was mentally shouting while literally freaking out "What the hell... WHAT THE HELL!?"

Before I could freak out even more, the man I was currently sharing senses with turned his head towards my room's door. Someone was knocking.

"Diana? Diana seriously now! It's already half past nine you gotta get to the lecture! You'll never get through your exams if you oversleep all the time!"

The door opened, revealing my roommate, Anna, whom I was sharing the apartment with. She could be a pain in the ass sometimes but she was good at keeping me in line. She stared blankly at me for a second, let out a loud squeal and proceeded to slam the door shut. I could hear her footsteps, running away from the door.

The guy's confusion was now crystal clear. He opened the door and walked into my apartment's kitchen/living room. Anna seemed to be there, dialing a number on the phone nervously. She was probably either calling me, or the cops. The guy seemed to take in with intensity his surroundings. He then muttered something about cursing Sheogorath, which startled Anna even more, making her drop her phone. But her face suddenly brightened in realization.

"Who are you? A cosplayer?"


	21. Chapter 20: Betrayal

**So, i noticed most Fanfiction writers leave little commentaries on top and bottom of their posts, to answer reviews and other stuff. I guess I wanted to thank and reply to some of the guys that spent their time reading this and reviewing, since without their support, I would probably stop writing this fic...**

to CommanderHawke667

You, my kind sir, are a genius! I'd love for it to happen! Maybe one day...

to melgonzo, Valentine03, manatakira, IslandBacon, The-Charcoal-Alchemist, Lo Zin, OneMoreNeuroticAuthor, Ianz, Sir Rawk, Cheyskywalker, scottymakura, Mr. Dr. Medicman and Xoria

thank you! I really appreciate if you appreciate, really do :)

to Sir Rawk specifically

I may have mentioned it before, but you are awesome for knowing about Kali, and your review was one of the best ones I read, so thanks

to Fastern

You were my first reviewer and went hard on my fic, but I appreciate it nevertheless. Better honest and cruel than fake, so yeah, hope you appreciate how the thing has been developing :)

**There ya go! If I get other reviews, I'll answer them in the next chapters. Now back to the story!**

**(Btw I am starting to underline in ****_Italic_**** for mental speeches, hope it's less confusing this way)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 20: Betrayal<span>**

"WHAT!?"

I gasped for air as I immediately woke up from my fatigue induced slumber, screaming. I startled Arvel who woke up as well and gave me a dark glance. I blinked at him a couple of times before trying to pretend nothing happened.

_What the hell was that!? Was that a dream or a vision? Was that who I was switched with? The situation is getting weirder by the minute… Oh my god Anna is going to faint once she find out I am missing! Not to mention she had been freaking out already! did she really think he was a cosplayer?! Did she think he knew me!? Well.. that's embarrassing… Wait a second… I ended up here about a month ago… how come I only see this now? _

I was growing frantic and I realized my body still ached, so I tried to slow down my thoughts and my breathing. I waited for a couple of minutes to be calm again.

_These things keep confusing me, I can't be confused right now. Gotta push these thoughts away.. gotta focus on my main goal… getting out of here alive…. I'll deal with weirdness later if I can…._

After a non definite amount of minutes, I decided it was time. I glared at Arvel, who was watching me intensely. He probably believed I was deep in thought to find how to get through the door.. the fool…

"Arvel… I think I know how to open this"

"Oh yeah?! How?"

"I saw a similar doorway like this one, in some other ruins. To get through we need a key and a combination. The one I used was shaped as a claw and there were carvings on it suggesting the combination. Without it.. well… we're pretty much stuck here…"

I hoped he would take the hint. He did as his eyes brightened in recognition and anger. he was probably wondering why he did not think of it himself. Then his traits rose into a malign smile.

"Why of course! I just happen to have what we are looking for!"

I tried to fake surprise as he took out the Golden Claw. He handed it to me reluctantly. I rose up from my sitting place and examined it, remembering the combination. I began turning the heavy rock wheels that were present on the door's surface. I placed the claw on the keyhole, sticking it's nails inside the rock, then turned it, anti-clockwise.

There were sounds of ancient gears moving as the stone door slowly lifted itself to let us view a large room in a vault of rock. There was water and vegetation, and light got through the ceiling. Arvel quickly snatched the golden claw away from my hands and ran towards the Word Wall and ancient looking chest standing over a large rock formation. I ran after him. This was the best time for the elf to play tricks on me, so I had no intention of letting him out of sight.

He squealed at the sight of treasure. I couldn't care less since I had already found quite a lot of money and gems in the previous halls. While he was busy opening the large chest and ogling at it's contents, I approached the Word Wall….

…Nothing

For a second I thought I heard a whisper, but it was just Arvel getting excited… sigh… guess it was to be expected…

...Then a flash.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing in the victim's bedroom"<p>

"…"

"Her roommate, who you have HOSPITALIZED, can testify for most of what happened that morning. You are already in deep shit. If you don't collaborate it can get worse. Adding this to your… medieval… behavior and clothes might even constitute enough proof for a case of mental illness. You know what's worse that being locked in jail? Being locked in a mental institute.."

"That woman was too damn noisy, she got what she deserved, it's her fault if she's weak"

"You're not helping your case"

"Most off the stuff you're saying has no meaning to me. Is this supposed to be a prison? Doesn't look very threatening.."

A hand grabbed for my shirt's collar as the angry cop in front of me punched straight on the jaw. It hurt. I could feel rage as I struck back. The cop collapsed on the floor and for a second I thought I heard a neck snap. A loud alarm rose in the building as I searched the corpse for keys.

And there was another flash

* * *

><p>My eyes adapted to the surroundings once more. I was back in the cave with the crazy elf, facing the Word Wall.<p>

I was in shock, my eyes dead, staring straight ahead into the void

I got visions while I was awake now? Anna was at the hospital? …not good…. not good…

Not to mention it felt like I… like I killed that cop… like it was me….

This was bad….. ugh!

I felt cold metal touching my neckline, and realized I was being assaulted by an elf who was obviously pleased with himself. He was holding me from behind, his dagger on my throat.

_Stupid vision! Stupid shock! I should have expected this!_

"Well it's been quite a ride, you put up a good fight, but I can already see this place's exit, and I wouldn't want…. witnesses…. to my newfound fortune"

"I don't give a damn about your stupid treasure!"

"Heh maybe, maybe not, maybe you'll sic someone else on me… I DON'T take chances. Goodbye kid, you should have never turned your back on me.."

Before I could try to struggle, I heard a slashing sound and realized Arvel's grip was going limp. Releasing myself and turning around, I found out why.

Draugr Deathlord.

Of course, how could I have forgotten.

He was obviously bigger than the others, scarier, and better equipped. As Arvel's beheaded body fell down a path of stone stairs, I noticed the Draugr was taking in a large, deep breath…

My body went into adrenaline hyperdrive as I ran to the skeleton's side, avoiding the raging Thu'um. My ears were bleeding as I parried a blow, barely. My sword was tipped, the guy obviously had a better weapon.

I kept trying to get into his blind spots, moving in extremely close range. It was the best way to avoid getting Thu'ummed to smithereens. It was extremely dangerous though, and the guy was fast, for a walking corpse. Didn't leave me many openings either. It continued for a while, the Draugr obviously irritated as he chased his own tail, while I kept getting more and more tired with each parry and dodge.

I realized my legs were giving up. It was now or never. I mustered up my leftover strength. I tightened the grip on both of my weapons, and while I parried his blow with the sword, I used the axe to go straight for the neck.

What I didn't count on was my sword, shattering in half

The Draugr's blow hit me on the arm, dealing me a gaping wound and a broken bone. The force of the attack made me bend on my knees, before a loud Thu'um could smash me straight into the Word Wall.

All was dizzy as I saw the Deathlord approaching. He raised his weapon…

…and struck me down….


	22. Chapter 21: Tosh

**I hope you find this chapter as funny as I do, cause I enjoyed writing it :)**

**I tried to draw Tosh, but it'll take me a while to post it on Deviantart**

**Meanwhile what picture do you think I should use to put as a cover for this fic? I'm too lazy to draw one :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Tosh<strong>

"…..this complicates things…"

I woke up to the echo of those words.

As I opened my eyes I wondered if I had gotten myself blind. I was laying on a white marble pavement, surrounded by shining bright nothingness. The only solid thing I could perceive was the the floor, and myself.

I rose up from the ground, trying to look for something that wasn't white and hurting my eyes.

Then I noticed my body wasn't injured any longer, nor could I feel any pain.

Did someone find me inside the ruins and treat me? What was this place?

And how likely was it that someone would find me, help me out, and then trap me into a sort of magic illusion , or whatever this was...

"Where am I?" I shouted out loud

I waited in the void, for an answer, or a sign.

Nothing happened. Irritated, I spoke again

"Who healed me?"

"Is anyone there?"

Apparently not since nobody answered. I was slowly slipping into panic as I walked around, trying to find something, anything that could get me away from this white blindness. As panic grew into fear, I came to a dreadful realization.

"Am I dead?"

This last sentence was nothing more than a whisper, a statement carrying waves of sadness. But it was heard

"Almost"

I jerked my head around to find the source of the calm, stoic voice.

"It seems my son enjoys giving me headaches nowadays..."

The voice, now different in tone, seemed to come from everywhere at once.

"Oh right.. a mortal… I guess I should take a form and introduce myself.."

Wind currents (was there even air in here?) swayed my hair around as they formed a whirlwind three meters in front of me. A glowing golden figure began shaping inside of it, wrapped in yellow flames. Once the being was properly modeled, the winds and fire dissipated, leaving a weird man behind.

The… man? took one step forward. He had a lean, tall, thin but muscular build and a face with very sharp, long lineaments, almost elven, but with softer human traces and no pointy ears, a smirking that hid a complex and vicious personality. He was wearing a long white tunic similar to ancient roman togas, showing off half of his lean, hairless chest, with golden trimmings of ancient runes carved into the edges of the cloth. A gold, thin rope was tied around the waist, used as a belt. He wore no shoes or other accessories.

His eyes were a deep ocean blue, but inside them, instead of pupils, were the glowing red slits of a reptile. His hair was a warm golden color, straight and thin, extremely long as the golden strands touched the floor. If it wasn't for the face proportions and the fact he wasn't asian or exaggeratly girly, I could have sworn the guy had just popped straight out of some korean manga.

But the most surprising things were others. On his head, between his golden locks, were two massive ivory horns, pointing out to the sky, very similar to Alduin's in shape. Behind his back was hiding a large, golden, dragon's tail, and there was a glowing golden aura surrounding him.

I stared at him slack jawed and reminded myself that at this point, for my own mental safety, I should probably even stop wondering what was going on and just take it all in stride as it went. I didn't have much of a choice anyways…

The being was staring at me with a smirk, obviously amused

"I hope my entrance was impressive enough… I have been working on it for quite a while! Hard to make whirlwinds appear in a place where air doesn't exist…"

The guy seemed… excited… worked up, annoyed and serious all at the same time.. I wasn't quite sure how to answer his previous statement but it was obvious he was some eccentric, powerful being... Nobody I had ever seen in the game before. Suddenly I was reminded of his previous words.

"Wait… Did you say I was almost dead?!" I exclaimed

"My… Not quite the humble type are you? Well not like you should be, coming from another word and all, but I'm impressed. You had potential too… It's very unfortunate you had to die.. are dying… actually this place is outside the timeline so you might be alive and dead at the same time.. pretty mind blowing, huh?" he finished with a smirk.

I tried to shrug off my irritation and confusion at his statement. _This guy can help, I should not antagonize him_ I mentally noted. _No matter how crazy he sounds._

"So why did you say I was almost dead if the statement has no meaning here?" I asked calmly

The being's face lit up with surprise, finally ending the grin of superiority he had been wearing before.

"You are quite bright for a mortal, child! Yes.. I did say almost… I did because there is a chance you might survive… I might give you that chance" He lowered his head and this time, his face became serious "…though it comes with a price…"

I shivered at his glare and realized I needed to know more. At least he was going to help, but the price didn't sound good...

"If I may ask…. sir…. who are you?"

The being smiled with anticipation and replied happily. "Of course, I guess I should expect that! After all you barely know of the divines don't you? You're quite exciting indeed! I can't see your timeline, or how it will affect my world.. You're a complete unknown! One of the perks of coming from another dimension I suppose… You haven't even cowered yet! Or bowed for that matter… The last time I talked with a human so directly, he was barely standing, and offered me his life in exchange for help, didn't even try to bargain!… I probably would have let him keep it, after all, I'm no cruel god… I was before, but well… how do your people say… been there, done that….. anyways… enough babbling…. "

He crossed his arms and stared deeply into my eyes, his red pupils burning with expectation.

"Akatosh, Spirit of the beginning, Father of all dragons, Lord of time, Forever trapped into this plane of Oblivion as an invisible existence, keeping an eye on its inhabitants thanks to an, _annoying_, brother of mine. Pleased to make your acquaintance… Miss?"

I stared incredulously at the deity that had just asked for my name so nonchalantly.

"… Diana… Diana Perastri…."

He looked more and more amused each second. As if he wasn't used to asking. Of course he wasn't! If he really was the lord of time he must have known everything about anyone, this was probably as new to him as it was to me!

"Miss Perastri of course… Now child… do you know why you're here?"

I hesitated before replying truthfully… no need to hold back in front of a god…

"I was told I was a sacrifice used as a method of bypassing your laws. I assume as long as I'm alive the Dovahkin you chose can come back to this world, that would explain why I needed to die. This probably doesn't sit well with you though.. otherwise… I wouldn't be here…."

The dragon god nodded in approval, a small glint of recognition behind his stoic, burning eyes.

"Indeed Diana, the people of your world seem smarter than those in ours… or maybe you are just the exception… after all.. you are the Dovahkin's counterpart, an alter ego if you wish… Hmmm… though you really are not that similar to the one I chose to carry my blood.."

The deity seemed to have taken a liking to me.. I hoped it would last as I dared to ask the next question

"Sir…"

"Call me Tosh, please… Formalities get boring after an Eon or two…"

I tried to blink away my confusion and amazement at this last statement. Even though I was scared as hell having to deal with a being that could possibly erase my own existence in a second, I couldn't help but think the dragon god's attitude was…. funny…..

I realized I could probably afford to be more open with him. He looked as if he was needing for a different attitude than submission, and I never liked submitting anyways, unless it was utterly necessary…

_My god I must be crazy for even trying this..._

"…Tosh…"

The dragon lord gleamed

"Could you please explain to me what happened? How did I get in this dimension? You must know more than anyone in this world…"

The deity's smirk dropped once again for a second or two, as he looked struck by the sincerity and daring behind my question. He quickly smiled, but his grin never got quite as flamboyant as before.

"Indeed, you should know… After all.. You were dragged into matters that were not your own by my foolish son"

That last part of the statement held a well hidden glint of sadness.

"My son got corrupt with power. He tried to rule Tamriel by himself, got all tyrant like.. but you must know that already, after all you played that game in your world that was inspired by ours, quite intriguing if you think about it…."

Wait a second, Akatosh knew about my world? He knew what video games were?

He seemed to sense my confusion

"I actually got to learn about how your world only after you dropped in mine, you know, with the Dovahkin sharing my blood and all, I could actually scan your world as he was staying there. Very exciting! So many things I have never seen before! Haven't had this much fun in ages"

"…. But… if you can reach the Dovahkin… why didn't you exchange us back?"

"Wait a second, I'm getting to that. I may be a god, but I ain't all-powerful.." He scoffed, more amused than annoyed though

"As you may know, I am known as the Spirit of Beginning, meaning that before me, time didn't exist, hence there was nothing… Nothing but the Elder Scrolls. Those artifacts beat me at least twice in terms of power. They represent and can shake the very foundation of this universe, if controlled properly. Thank the gods, hence me ( he noted with a little hint of arrogance), nobody is able to control the scrolls more than marginally at best…"

"…Now, if you try to imagine breaking into a completely different universe, the closest chance you could get would be using a scroll. Those things represent our cosmos, hence they're the closest thing to know what's lurking at the corners, to manage to knock at our neighbor's door… you're following me?"

I frowned at the weird examples, but nodded with a gulp. Sometimes this world still seemed like a dream..

_I wonder if I could get the physics nobel prize if I researched this…_

_Nah I would never get the scientific evidence and I would probably be labeled as a looney…_

'Tosh' interrupted my thoughts

"What scares me is that when he was sealed, Alduin got dangerously close to controlling the scroll. Those humans screwed up badly… but back to the facts…"

_Gods could be scared?_

"When he pulled you here, I was immediately notified, since I really can't seem to read your past or future, and you kept leaving unreadable marks in the timeline. Then I perceived the Dovahkin's presence in your strange universe, summed up the two things and understood what happened. I usually don't like acting personally in these matters, but this time he crossed a line. Even as gods, we learn to respect the other worlds… plus I don't like cheaters… (he pointed in a more irritated tone) There was this guy who tricked me once... really screwed me up over this world creation thing…"

He then got into a personal rant

"I mean, is it so hard? I gave him only a few rules: If you want to play 'destroy the world' you must do it in a fair fight, where's the fun otherwise? I thought he understood, but no. First time he got defeated he started acting like a spoiled whelp, then he became more and more hateful and revengeful. I thought it was just a phase, like puberty, but it didn't stop. I still don't get it, what's the point of hate when you live forever? Still, things degenerated from there. He still doesn't dare act directly against me, but well, after what happened, you can see how things have gotten out of control…" He ended sadly

Was this guy really a god? I wasn't sure whether to laugh or be utterly terrified… He looked into my eyes slyly, searching for something… Was he trying.. to have me relate to his problem? How could that be….

"Once I cleared what was going on, I summoned some of my best servants to find a way to swap you again before things got too serious. We were very close to finishing our portal too. I aided you a couple of times before you got yourself killed but... let's say my power is bound, I can't officially interact with Tamriel. So eventually you…well.."

"Died" I replied sadly, looking downwards, feeling washed over in despair

"Yes… but on a lighter note, since your timeline does not belong to this world, turns out you can be brought into my domain! I rarely ever get a chance to get mortals up here… or visitors..." he mentioned sheepishly, then waited for a reaction.

_Yeah that's cool and all, but I just happened to have DIED!_

_Calm down Diana, no use getting mad. You're still here, he mentioned a way out. Just keep listening… he must have something you can use…_

"So now, since I died, the Dovahkin can't come back?"

"I'd say not"

"And I can't go back home either.."

"…nope"

I felt myself dropping on my knees, a weird mixture of sadness and pure rage building up in my chest

Tosh's tone became serious

"You may not be able to come back, but there is a way for you to live"

I stared at him straight in the eyes, so pissed off I didn't even care if the guy found it disrespectful or not. I was dragged into another world by a psychotic god's son, and now it was permanent. I would never see my family and friends again. did it matter if I was erased from existence? No. Not anymore.

"What would that be?" I asked angrily, glaring. His cold stare did not change

"Kill the Dovahkin"

I froze up at that, clenching my fists, trying to figure out just what the deity meant.

"You and the Dovahkin are linked through dimensions. That is why you could read and speak Skyrim's tongue, why you were stronger and sturdier. It was because I opened a larger link between you two, allowing you to receive some of his power, a little skill too. As a matter or fact, lately I had enlarged the link so much that you could even see through his memories"

"You gave me those visions?"

"…..I'd say I was part of the cause, yes"

"Did he get visions of me too?"

"No.. I don't think so... If he did, he must have thought they were dreams. He is... quite dumb"

Now I was literally fuming… Tosh didn't seem affected though…

"There can't be more than one Dovahkin at a time. I can't create another as long as he lives."

"And even if I did make another one, he would be born into this world as a child, Alduin would be long done with his plans before the new recruit could reach maturing age."

His gaze was now hard as Steel. His eyes were cold as ice but lit in the fire or resolve all the same. He took a deep breath before pronouncing those words.

"There is only one chance to oppose my son now. That is for you to inherit my blood"

"…"

"Once you do that, Ill bring time back a few seconds before you die. I'll warp the entire or Nirn's timeline to get you there. This time, you will survive."

"…"

"You are the only one who can inherit my blood without needing birth. You are linked to the Dovahkin, you already wield a small fraction of his power"

"…"

"But to obtain the rest of that power, your alter ego must die first"

"…..no.." I whispered

"There is no other way. You can't go back, but you can save this world. Alduin must realize his mistakes, his arrogance…"

"NO!" I shouted, fully enraged, my voice echoing throughout the white void.

The Dragon Lord was not even amused right now, he was shocked. Yes, I had shocked a god.

"YOU DRAG ME IN THIS PLACE, AWAY FROM MY LIFE, FROM MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, INTO A WORLD OF DANGER. YES, YOU! BECAUSE ALDUIN IS YOUR SON AND HENCE IT IS YOUR MISTAKE! I GET THROUGH TONS OF HORRORS HOPING ONE DAY TO SEE THEM AGAIN, AND NOW I FIND OUT I CAN'T!"

"OH, AND CHERRY ON TOP, INSTEAD OF SENDING ME BACK, LIKE YOU SHOULD HAVE FROM THE START, YOU ASK OF ME TO BECOME YOUR SERVANT AND SAVIOR OF A LAND I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH! NOT TO MENTION, TO DO THAT, I HAVE TO COMMIT COLD BLOODED MURDER!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GOD, A DRAGON, THE RULER OF TIME, WHATEVER! YOU CAN ERASE ME FROM THE TIME STREAM FOR ALL I CARE! THAT WON'T STOP ME FROM TELLING YOU TO GO SHOVE A #* # # UP YOUR DRAGON ASS!"

Tosh now was utterly speechless. I curled up on the floor, holding knees in a fetal position, crying

"I just wanted to see them again… I thought it was a dream first… I… I even made friends here… but nothing can compare to my world, my family, my home! … they'll think I'm dead… they'll think I have been killed by YOUR PATHETIC CHOICE OF A DOVAHKIN! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND DECIDES TO HIT A WOMAN CAUSE SHE'S NOISY!?"

Akatosh was whispering defensively "I though his rage and ruthlessness would make him the best candidate.."

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT! HE HURT MY FRIEND! OH AND BY THE WAY, THEY ARE RIGHT TO THINK I'VE BEEN KILLED, BECAUSE I'M ACTUALLY DEAD! I JUST #* # ING DIED!"

Akatosh was pained and at a loss for words. No mortal, not even Daedric princes had spoken to him like this before. He was being thrown bricks of truth in the face by this girl from another world, who did not seem to care about any of the consequences, and it hurt! The god had always owned a high self esteem, but eternity was a harsh thing to go through when you had to deal with your mistakes…

"KEEP ME OUTSIDE OF YOUR FAMILY BUSINESS YOU PSYCHOTIC DRAGON FREAK! I AM NOT A #* ING TOY FOR YOU TO USE SO YOU CAN SHOW YOUR IDIOTIC WHELP HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT HE'S BEEN! AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO KICK HIS # #ING ASS TO THE MOON!"

Ok this was getting ridiculous by the second. The girl was clearly having a hysterical fit and was in no position of making lifetime decisions, especially not in a position to inherit his blood. In the back of his head, it amazed him to no end. He couldn't predict her movements, he could not see her timeline, only her present. Who would have thought she would emotionally attack the prince of all original spirits… In a way, he was filled with joy! Gods like him lost their feelings after eons of time, lost their involvement in life, and ended up living on entertainment, or obsessions and malicious thoughts. This girl, this girl was awakening his emotions… sad emotions, unfortunately, but this girl was dragging him back in…

He waved a hand while Diana was still lashing out curses, and she suddenly closed her eyes and fell deep asleep. From the white void things began to form. A prairie, a sky, white clouds, a wooden house, birds, a lake, rocks, trees… Inside the house, the girl was sleeping soundly on a soft bed. Akatosh transformed into his golden dragon form, soaring into the sky. He suddenly felt the need to be alone. He found a cave next to a mountain range he had created, and curled himself inside. He would wait for her to recover, and he would think about what the brave girl had said….

* * *

><p><strong>Little fun puzzle! The surname 'Perastri' I came up with for my protagonist is actually two combined words in Italian. Its meaning is very significant in determining the future of this story, so if you want a sneak peak, try to guess the translation!<strong>


	23. Chapter 22: Depression

**Like the new story cover? drew it myself ^^ might change it in the future though...**

* * *

><p>I was running through narrow alleyways in what I could recognize as Rome's central district. Up in the sky was a bright, full moon, shining sinisterly. No one was in sight, it must have been late, but I could hear multiple footsteps approaching from behind..<p>

..great, another one of those visions…

My counterpart was obviously in distress. From my previous encounters, I could guess what was going on. Emotions were twisting, ranging from anger to confusion,despair, hopelessness, stubbornness, recklessness and fear. No regret though, whatsoever. I could tell the ancient monuments and Roman atmosphere made the guy feel more at home.

My body wasn't strained, even though I was still running and taking fast breaths. A guy like the Dovahkin was no match for the average italian cop, that was for sure. Soon, the footsteps disappeared, followed by a strong feeling of relief inebriating my senses.

I walked for a while in the middle of empty streets, admiring the landscape. My ..driver… clueless as to where he was heading, soon got away from the alleyways. He was obviously trying to get out of the city, towards greener areas. He probably didn't count on Rome being so big…

He ended up taking the large road heading towards the Coliseum. Next to him were the ruins of the imperial forums. Some of them stood on a hill, surrounded by vegetation and iron bars to keep tourists out at night. Some of these bars were bent to let young couples go through and admire the nightscape from the top of the hill. I had been there myself, with a couple of friends. There was a specific spot that gave you a sense of vertigo, there were no barriers and if you fell off, it was at least a thirty meter fall, but it had the most beautiful view. We were almost caught by the night guardian once, a tiny old man who lived in a small house up there all by himself. Some said the old geezer liked to close an eye most of the time, let people enjoy their youth.

It was at this time I realized I was almost glad to be having these visions… my last real connection to my old home...

My body got through the bent bars without a hint of hesitation. I realized he would make this his hiding place for the night. It was an awful choice, he was bound to be found soon, but he probably didn't consider it or care. I hoped with all of my being that he wouldn't meet the old guardian that night…

I kept walking.. climbing for the top…

Then my vision dissipated, I was back to my own self.

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes again, I was not laying on the white marble of Tosh's domain or biting the dust in that old catacomb. I was in a bed, a warm, soft, fuzzy bed…<p>

The wooden house I slept in was cozy and nicely furnished with armchairs, rugs, even a kitchen and a dinner table. Outside the window was a sea of grass.

I recalled my last twenty-four hours, letting my thoughts go out loud.

"Did I just get kidnapped by a dragon, got blasted away from a huge explosion, got trapped in an ancient catacomb, set a giant spider on fire, saved a traitorous elf, fought hordes of undead to end up killed by one, met a god and ended up severely insulting him?"

I blinked for a couple of times. It HAD to be a dream… but then, what was this place?

"…It appears you did.."

I froze and turned around to see a woman with extremely long, wavy pink hair and a draped cerulean blue tunic coming from the kitchen holding two cups of tea in each hand. She gave me one and sat next to my bed, making herself comfortable in a cozy red armchair. She sipped some of her brew.

"Go ahead… the tea I make is almost legendary" She told me with a warm smile in her light green eyes.

I stared at her intensely, trying to make out what the hell was going on. Giving up, I took a sip from the brew.

It was the most amazing flavor I had ever tasted: Delicate as rose petals, sweet as fresh mountain berries. I felt a wave of strength surging through my body.

"Thank you…"

"No troubles dear, It seemed like you needed it" She replied with a graceful smile.

I took my time sipping the tea, while looking at the woman's features. She radiated a gentle and warm aura, from her face and posture to her soft voice. There was no hint of maliciousness in her eyes. She could have been in her thirties or forties, and she strongly reminded me of….

….a mother.

She meant no harm, and even more than that, she looked wanting to help. I almost thought if angels existed, she would be one of them….. This caused me a sinking feeling….

After a long, mind clearing breath, I got up to business.

"I know I have been asking this way too often by now but…. where are we? Did I go to heaven?" I tried to say without showing too much emotion.

The pink haired woman chuckled, but not in the same way Akatosh had smirked before. Her happiness was genuine and held back large amounts of wisdom. I couldn't help but feel warm and safe besides her.

"No, nooo dear I seriously doubt he would allow you to die by now. We are still in Akatosh's domain, though it seems like he made it a little cozier, just for you" She ended up with a tender smile.

She waited patiently as my mind was thrown again into a panic induced state. Why was I still alive? He should have killed me after all those insults. I had been completely broken by that time and had lost any kind of caution or sanity. Remembering this, I was reminded of the lingering pain and sadness in the back of my head, though this time I could manage it, control it. My mind was calmer after some rest.

Did he want to get me through some sort of eternal torture because of what I said? But then why let me sleep and recover in this beautiful place? And who was this woman? I had said some pretty heavy stuff, questioning his fatherhood and such. God or not, he should be upset…. Unless he did not have any emotions, which I doubted after our previous encounter. Or maybe… maybe he thought I was right and he deserved the treatment? He wasn't exactly evil after all…. Wait a second… Oh no….

"Did I just talk the god of time into depression?"


	24. Chapter 23: Mara and Lore

The pink haired lady chuckled lightly.

"My my, Tosh did say you were something else" She stated with a smile

"So did I?" I asked impatiently, not sure of what to think.

"Well you could say so dear, even though it is not as bad or serious as you think it is" she told me nonchalantly

_How is that not serious? I just got a god depressed!_

My breathing got faster.

The lady seemed to feel my unease.

"You see honey, gods like us are not used to feel much emotion. We did when we were just newborns, but after a while, time and experience, unfortunately, just dulls if not cancels out whatever feelings we might get… So you see, if Tosh actually is sad, that is nothing more than positive for him. I wish I could feel something as intense as what he is feeling right now…"

I stared at her slackjawed.

So I did him a favor? No wait, that makes really no sense whatsoever, I insulted him, I made him feel bad, he should be angry… Yet he's not angry, what should I expect from him now?

I felt like I needed to apologize, even though I still believed he was an idiot and he should have prevented things from getting too far. After all, he had no evil intentions towards me and I really shouldn't have blamed him with his son's wrongdoings, that was every parent's nightmare, even otherworldly ones. I was still pissed off at the god, but my sense of justice was strong enough to quell my rage…. For now…

Wait… that woman was a god too?

And wasn't a god on the brink of depression kind of dangerous for the world? I thought with a frown…

The goddess, perceptive as she was, answered before I could even formulate a question.

"You needn't worry dear. You are right to frown, gods that fall prey to strong emotions are very dangerous beings to be around, the Daedric Princes are an example… But we of the divines have the task of keeping Nirn safe. There was chaos in the beginning, but we learnt how to process our emotions through wisdom and common sense, so that they may not run uncontrolled or trigger our powers. Tosh is the most contained. Even with his sadness or anger, he won't do anything stupid."

She then proceeded to sigh.

" Unfortunately that same training, and our isolation, is what has dulled our emotions so much throughout time. I, for example, am the goddess of love, but I barely remember how intense the feeling can get. Some things I can only recall after seeing lovers commit the most drastic of acts." She said as her smile vanished, transforming into subtle sadness as the room began to slowly drop in temperature.

I counted the divines on the tips of my fingers, trying to find through memory the name I was looking for..

….Mara, protector of love and marriage, I could still remember how I had used her damn amulet to get married in the game…. Must have been sad to be the god of lovers, yet unable to feel love yourself….

"You are Mara, aren't you?"

The goddess smiled, Her gentle radiance returning, bright and safe. The room felt warm again.

"Indeed I am, and you, Diana, are one peculiar and lucky mortal, to have met two gods in a day" She chuckled. I couldn't help but feel affection for this woman, she was kind , beautiful and almost like the motherly figure I never had...

I wanted to help her, somehow, make her remember love…

But how?

I decided getting to know her was the first step, since I wasn't really sure what else to do anyways… I really didn't want to focus on my own problems right now, they were too much and I was afraid to break down again. Mara was a good distraction.

"So… you are Tosh's sister? Do you get a nickname too?"

Mara chuckled again, she radiated happiness ever since I had met her.

"No, my name is short already, so sorry to disappoint you. And yes, Tosh is my brother, but every god is Akatosh's relative. I do not know if he told you the story, but he is the original spirit.. " She told me in her warm and gentle manner.

"Something like that…" I said sheepishly, not wanting to think about how powerful was the being I currently pissed off.

"Well gods don't really have a family, they just 'form' into existence, but we of the nine divines are very close to each other, since we share the same duty and 'prison' if you could call it that… so we call each other brothers and sisters" She ended with a smile.

It was then that I realized I needed to know more about this 'prison' that they were in. After all, without bounds, Tosh could have prevented all of this…

"That's right! Tosh said something about his powers being bound to the plane of Nirn and him unable to officially interact with the outside world!" I exclaimed while suggesting I wanted to know more.

Mara nodded gravely "Yes it all happened a long time ago. It's vague to recall, but we were betrayed."

"Has that something to do with that brother Tosh mentioned, who 'screwed him up over this whole world creation thing'?"

Another chuckle "Yes It has, I'm glad Tosh can talk this matter lightly, It wasn't quite as funny when it happened…" She paused and waited in a dramatic fashion, though still maintaining her motherly warmth.

"His name was Lorkhan"

"….Who?"

"The one who betrayed us"

I recalled that name vaguely but I couldn't remember from where. There was a book, 'The wrath of Lorkhan' in the game If I remembered correctly, nothing more…

"What did he do?"

"….He bound us to Nirn's plane. He was Akatosh's closest friend at the time…."

Mara paused again, looking as if she was getting ready to narrate a story of epic proportions.

She began…

"It was when we first formed, eons and eons ago. Tosh and Lorkhan were like real brothers, I was best friends with Dibella, Stendharr was Zenithar's rival, Julianos and Arkay stuck together like glue, while Kynareth and Magnus were lovers."

I was kind of amused by the description, but I let her continue.

"We all had our own domains, or planes of oblivion as the other Daedra called them, but we wanted a world for everyone to be in, a world where we could be together, not affected by each other's personality or views. A mix of all of us, that all of us could control, something to fill the void of Aetherius, a world between worlds…"

"…Lorkhan came up with the idea and convinced Tosh to go through with it. Everyone knew and respected Tosh, so us eight and others agreed to the project. Not everyone was with us, but we had quite a lot of help. The Daedra you know of today are those spirits who refused to help, and those who did help a little but left before the world's completion, escaping Lorkhan's trap."

I nodded, still quite incredulous about how I was being told the creation of the world from someone who was actually there.

"So we began building this world, which we later called Nirn. Everyone who joined shared some of their views on how the world should be like. Magnus was the main architect and arranged the project so that all desires could be satisfied. All beings that contributed to the creation gave Nirn one or more characteristics. Those characteristics were later known as what defined said being. I wanted there to be love in this world, so I ended up being the goddess of love and marriage. Tosh contributed with time, his standard power, and created dragons, hence he became what he is known for today… Some of the Daedra you know helped too. Sheogorath contributed with madness, Hircine created the hunt, Nocturnal the night and so on…"

She paused and tensed, regret stamped in her face.

"…Lorkhan was known as the trickster. He and Tosh got along fabulously. They both had a love for pranks, and most of us tried to avoid them when they were together, since you never knew what they could be up to. I remember they once got Meridia locked in a closet with a bunch of undead squirrels for company. When she got out she was so scared and angry she has been hating the undead ever since…"

I cracked a smile at that point, it was hard to see the golden deity pull off pranks like that after my first encounter..

Mara continued, as if she was narrating a bedtime story.

"But underneath it all, Lorkhan was jealous of his friend. He though it was unfair that Tosh had all this power simply because he was the firstborn. Some say that Mehrunes Dagon perceived his ambition and corrupted him, but I think they conspired as equals…" She stated softly.

"The creation of Nirn was a trap. Nirn was nothing more than a power storage Mehrunes and Lorkhan were going to use to increase their own abilities and become kings of a new world. Once the spirits began to pour their strength into the creation of this new plane, they became bound to it, forced to offer every single ounce of their life. Nobody did notice the trap though, with the exception of Magnus, who confronted Akatosh with his concerns. But Tosh was in denial, unable to believe his friend's betrayal. He lashed at Magnus, scorned him in front of other spirits, called him a traitor and a fool. Magnus fled, offended, without saying a word, not even to Kynareth. Lorkhan assured Tosh he would never betray him, and so the project kept going, as even though they missed the architect, it was already complete."

"Then came the time of creation. Designs in place, all spirits reunited and channeled their power towards the aurora of beginning, a trigger to what people from your world refer as a minimized version of the big bang. While their power flew into the aurora, the new world expanded. Soon some of the weaker spirits began to feel the strain. As they tried to stop supplying creation, they realized their doom…"

"Tosh was caught unguarded by Lorkhan and Mehrunes, the only ones who had never supplied the aurora. They locked him in the heart of the event, later known as the heart of Nirn, the trickster claiming that he would be the main fuel to his ascension as king of all spirits."

"Meanwhile, Magnus had been working on a way of breaking whatever trap those two had set in place. He was the architect of Nirn after all, hence the one with the biggest chance to succeed. Yet, only after many had died, did he manage to come back and free the others. But he did nothing to help Akatosh, not even after listening to Kynareth's pleads. He fled for Aetherius with most other spirits, praised as a hero, leaving Tosh to die. Only a handful of us remained."

"Dibella, Kynareth, Arkay, Julianos, Zenithar, Stendharr, and me. We stayed to fight Lorkhan and Mehrunes and free Akatosh. Our life was weakened but we managed to connect to the power we had poured into Nirn, controlling and becoming the very elements and fabric of the new plane. Lorkhan and Mehrunes were still powerful, drawing on the energy of those spirits who had died or left, but we managed to free Tosh from his cage. He awakened, filled with rage and seeking revenge. He became one with the plane just like us, and attacked. It was the most impressive display of power I had ever seen. In the end, Mehrunes fled cursing into his own plane of oblivion, giving up on his stolen power by doing so, while Lorkhan was left defeated."

"Tosh plucked the heart straight out of Lorkhan's chest, and released any power bound to it that was not his own. To compensate for the sudden lack of power, Lorkhan's body got sucked into Nirn and became the land, while his heart was locked in the heart of Nirn. It was then we realized we could not leave anymore. Our power was bound into this very universe, and even if we managed to unbind it, without us this world was going to collapse. We thought of those spirits who had died to give life to this world. We realized Lorkhan's plot was evil, but Nirn had the potential to be a wonderful place and we were not ready to sacrifice it yet."

So we stayed until Nirn was complete, our power slipping through the continents, into the land and living things, until we were so weakened, we could not directly interact any longer without having to draw from the powers we had left behind, causing the destruction of our home. We grew to love this world and we seek to protect it. Every single one of us has a reason to stay, Akatosh especially. I think he believes that by staying here he can atone for his mistakes…. As for me, there is nothing more beautiful than the love Nirn's living beings can offer me"

She smiled again as she finished her tale. It was breathtaking.

I stood there in silence, reflecting on the story of this universe.


	25. Chapter 24: Home

**All these long chapters inside Tosh's domain are going to end soon and we'll get back to good ole Skyrim... with a few twists... **

**to: **Baby Fawn, Elisabeth Hollow, Krystylsky  
><strong>Thanks for the appreciation! :D<br>**

**to:** RukiaoftheBloodMoon**  
><strong>

**Indeed he has, and more has yet to come, muahahahahahahaha**

**to:** Valentine03**  
><strong>

**Good question, maybe, but I kind of was heading towards another type of relationship between the two... still... that's a pretty damn cool idea! And you never know ;P**

* * *

><p>Things looked cheery in the cozy woodhouse. I had gotten up from bed and was currently having tea and cookies at the kitchen table, sitting and chatting with the the goddess of love, Mara.<p>

It was bliss. Somehow, Mara's warm attitude and funny stories (and excellent bakery) were distracting me from past events. I was chuckling just as if I had invited my best friends over to chat.

"So then Dibella looks at Zenithar and goes like, 'no way, you just have to change that outfit, you'll scare people off before you can get any trades done!' and Zenithar, pissed off, tells her that he traded that outfit from a mortal for a vast sum and is not about to throw it away. So Dibella starts laughing in his face and tells him he's a dumbass and that human is smarter than him…. You can guess what happened afterwards"

"Something like the Wall Street crash?" I said as a joke, completely unconvinced of it actually happening.

"Hmm yeah, that event from your world is similar… The entire of Nirn got into an economic depression for a week, until Dibella found a good set of outfits for Zenithar and yelled at him for being such a crybaby…"

I smiled sheepishly at her until I was interrupted by a swoosh of air coming from outside. Through the windows, I could see shades of golden wings on the swaying grass. I froze , bad memories and embarrassment coming back to me all at once. Mara smiled, as usual.

A minute later the main door opened to reveal Akatosh standing at the entrance, his hair and face looking a little messy and tired. He entered the house and sat on one of the kitchen chairs, grabbing a cookie from the bowl on the kitchen table. There was a moment of awkward silence, interrupted only by the god's munching.

Akatosh gave an expressionless stare to both me and Mara and said

"What? I was hungry"

Mara had a light hearted laugh while I was still frozen and unsure of what to think. As Tosh was distracted by savoring sugary goodness from Mara's cooking, the goddess of love got up from her chair and whispered in my ear:

"Keep an eye on him for me will you? My brother can be stupid, but he's a good spirit at heart and he's been lonely lately. He could use some company"

I stared at her, unbelieving as she exited the house and disappeared, leaving me alone do deal with this, not to mention telling me to keep an eye on a GOD of all things….

_Curse you Mara_

Akatosh had now finished his cookie and had his head perched on the palm of his right hand, a little tilted to the side, staring with a bored and troubled expression as if he wasn't sure what to do with me.

I felt the awkwardness increase, even though Tosh looked completely in his own element. I had to do something, tell him something…

Apologize

But without giving him the impression he was right in what he did, no sir. I had to apologize for what was wrong and claim what he deserved.

But my words wouldn't leave my mouth.

_Come on Diana, speak, do it! Tell him! For god's sake… wait… screw the 'god' part…"_

"I…I… Apologize!" I ended up saying stutteringly.

_Oh my 'lord' that was pathetic…. Get a grip!_

Meanwhile Tosh looked a little surprised, but I was too busy to notice his reaction.

"I'm sorry for blaming you for your son's mistakes! I shouldn't have been lashing at you like that, I had no right in that matter…" I said without even taking a single breath.

Tosh's expression turned into his signature grin, suddenly, his hair was looking way less messy than before… I was mentally sweating and staring right at his eyes, looking for a reaction.

His grin was as steady as ever as he replied "Yes, you had no right say such things, in my domain nonetheless…" I gasped, a little angry at his arrogance and a little scared

But his grin lowered and turned into a sincere, and pained, expression.

"Although, you were only saying the truth" he stated lowly.

_What?_

He continued

"I should have been a better god and a better father, so that none of this would have happened…"

He looked so arrogant just a couple of hours ago….

He stopped staring at the ground to meet my eyes

"I'm sorry Diana, you don't have to do anything for me or this world, you owe us nothing… in fact, I think we are the ones who owe you. I won't force you to take any decision… you can stay here as much as you like"

I dug deep into those mesmerizing blue and red orbs. I stood up from my chair and began pacing around the dining room, as if it helped to contain my nervousness and focus my thoughts.

The god was sincere.. the god wanted to help me… he had lowered his arrogant façade.. I felt a little sorry for him.. and yet I was angry… He knew I had almost no other chances unless I wanted to die…..

I turned towards him.

"How much can you send me back in time, can't you just send me back enough so I have the strength to counter the Draugr by myself, without killing the Dovahkin?"

The dragon god shook his head, resigned

"I thought of that already, to keep you here, outside the timeline, until we found a way to send you back, and then have you escape death. But there are a number of problems…"

Tosh entered a sort of explaining mode

"First, I only managed to drag you into this domain after I argued with death, who was about to claim your soul. You see, death is someone not even I can win an argument with. As long as you're here, you're safe, but since your death already exists as an event in the timeline, as soon as you get out, you're going to be claimed. Even if I send you back in time, you're still supposed to be dead, and she will come for you…"

I felt a cold shiver down my spine

"Second. My only chance to keep you alive then, is to completely alter the fabric of Nirn and rewind it. Now, as you know from Mara, given that most of my powers are sealed, I can't do that for more than five seconds at best. Five seconds before you died, you were almost in a state of unconsciousness and in no shape to defeat the Deathlord. No.. the only chance for your survival is for you to receive a power boost…"

I didn't like where this was going…

"Third. The 'Pathetic choice of a Dovahkin', as you called it, is indeed, quite pathetic in his current situation. I'm sure from your visions you can understand why. His ruthlessness would have been great to defeat a giant dragon, I suppose, but in your land it is not welcome. I've seen some of the weapons you have there. I don't need to see his future to know that if he keeps defying the law he will soon be alone against hundreds of men, armed with deadly weapons, and how do you think it will end for him? He will either become imprisoned for the rest of his life or die during the fight. Not to mention, while my domain does apparently exists outside Nirn's timeline, it doesn't mean time won't stop flowing in your world. I'm not the ruler of time in both universes after all… not sure you even have one, your world seems to be dominated by chance only…"

I nodded, swallowing down my anger. It was quite a desperate situation for me, but I wasn't going to lash out again…

"You can see why I asked you to take charge of things here. I must admit you even proved to handle yourself better than the other guy I chose. My son rallied me into a corner quite well. But I understand if you don't want any business with this, I'll do my best to help you out…"

This time I could perceive a hint of sarcasm from the dragon god, as if he knew I wasn't going to get out of his schemes no matter what. I tried to shrug it off, but it didn't stop me from shriveling my mind to find an alternative solution, not only to save myself, but to cancel that smirk from Tosh's face…

After another while of silence, I replied

"Before I decide anything, I need to ask some questions…"

Tosh smirked "Go on ahead.."

"Why did you create Alduin in the first place? Why tell him to destroy the world? I'm sure that was going to mess him up…."

Tosh looked annoyed "Am I not allowed to make children? And to answer your other question, sometimes the world requires destruction so it can be reborn. Alduin is no vicious creature, just an agent of change… "

"Sure.. and that's why he started this mess…"

The god sent me a glare but kept his quiet. I went on

"Why ask me to kill the Dovahkin, why not just wait for him to die?"

"Your powers will be stronger by doing the deed yourself. Also, I cannot interfere with your world, only you can get a grip on him by using your dimensional link. And who knows how much it will take before he dies by natural causes… you might grow old by then! I say get done with it now…"

Ok, I was getting angry again…

"You may be a god and look down on humans but I am not! How can I decide to kill someone like this, and for what!? For power? for my own life being spared? I can't do it! I'm not a murderer!"

"And yet you did so wonderfully in Helgen…." Tosh said dreamily, trying to provoke me

"That was different! I was protecting myself! That was…. It was different…."

I crumbled down, sitting on a nearby armchair, reflecting on the truth of those words, on my actions, my anger dissipating…

"It wasn't different. It was your life for their life, and you were worthier than them. Four words: Survival of the Fittest. Even your world has the same laws..."

"I wasn't worthier than them! I wasn't! They didn't deserve death , nobody deserves death!"

"And yet you killed them"

I clenched my teeth as I tried to look for a way to beat the god's circular logic… Found it

"Those people attacked me! They attacked me and wanted to kill me! It was defense! The guy in my world though, he's not trying to kill me! I would murder him in cold blood, and I can't do that!..."

My voice became broken

"….I can't decide who lives or dies like that…."

Tosh weighted my words and his arrogance vanished, substituted by understanding and… pain? But he still had determination in his eyes, he wasn't going to let go…

"Maybe…. But what do you think he would do if he had the same choice, given his track record…."

I gulped as I realized I would have been dead already

"But I am not him! You said it yourself, and on a side note, strength and ruthlessness are useless traits unless you have the brains to back them up, make a better choice next time will you?" I said angrily.

The dragon god smirked

"I am already aware I made a bad choice, you couldn't stop yelling about it after you had that little mental breakdown of yours" He said mockingly, enjoying every second of me getting riled up.

"Well excuse me if I just died, and what has that to do with anything?!"

"Nothing… just noticing how both you and the other guy have such a short temper…."

"STOP COMPARING ME TO HIM!"

Tosh smiled

"So you admit you dislike him!"

I blinked. _So that's where he wanted to get with this…_

"Yes, he sent my friend to the hospital and killed people, of course I don't like him! Doesn't mean I want to kill him though!"

"And what if you saved lives by killing him?! He's probably going to kill more…"

I stuttered.. It was pretty harsh to see him kill that cop …

"…Wha….What do you mean?"

"I'm sure you know what I mean. As a matter of fact, he's about to kill someone very soon.."

"And how do you know? You can't see my world's time!"

"Maybe, but I have enough experience to predict things… and I can see the present"

I quieted down. I wasn't sure what to say. I would be killing to protect, but it still was murder in cold blood.

The thought made me sick…

"Let me show you"

The house , prairie, furniture, everything vanished and reformed. Suddenly it was nighttime. We were in the imperial forum ruins, on top of the hill, right next to the cliff I remembered from before, the one I used to visit with my friends. The nightscape was beautiful…

"….Home…." I whispered


	26. Chapter 25: Dawn

"Beautiful place isn't it?" Said Tosh with a smirk

_More than you know…_

"Are we really here? Is this real?" I asked shakily, trying to swallow down hope

"No, we are still in my domain, this is just a projection of what I can scan through your counterpart's presence.." He said with a hint of guilt, as if he was sorry I had to go through this. I kept shaking.

"Speaking of which, there he is.." He pointed at a torn down, small column, which worked remarkably well as a backrest for the man hidden behind it. He had a prominent jawline, showing signs of an unshaven, brown beard. His hair was messy and reached his shoulders in length, slightly curling. He was wearing a bright orange prison jumpsuit that easily revealed a bulky mass of muscles behind. His skin was pale but thick and his hair light brown. I might have even considered him handsome if not for his dumbfounded expression, his nostrils flaring every time he snored, the drool he had at a corner of his mouth, and, quite obviously, the fact he was a wanted criminal.

_So that's how he looks like…._

"Why did you bring me here…" I said, even though I knew the answer already…

"Come on Diana you have proved your smarts, you should already know why I am showing you this…"

I knew, it was just infuriating to say it out loud. The god was an excellent tactician, he wanted to play me, and I was in no position to counter. Gritting my teeth I replied:

"You want to convince me to go through with your plans. You are showing me this, waiting for something bad to happen, so that my sense of justice will make me wish to interfere…."

The god smiled sadly. His eyes were far away, staring at the mild stars and city lights in the distance. The night was almost gone, the sky had gotten from a dark blue color to a slightly lighter tone.

"Indeed. Sharp as always"

He then turned from the view to look at a small house next to some ancient archways, about two hundred meters away. It was the guardian's house. There was light coming out from one of the windows.

"The guardian is about to start his early morning patrol. What do you think happens when he will notice this guy sleeping there in escapee clothes nonetheless?"

I clenched my fists in anger.

"What happened to the promise of letting me make my own choices!?"

"Believe me Diana, If you had any other choices, I'd gladly let you take them. Right now, you either kill this man and save our world and a few people in yours, spend the rest of eternity in a realm of white nothingness, or die and have Nirn destroyed by my foolish son. If anything I'm trying to help you!"

"By telling me to KILL SOMEONE?!"

"Calm down Diana, if you get too angry you might make rash decisions, and by that you would actually do me a favor" The god said with ice in his eyes.

For some reason his words enraged me even more, but I tried to push emotions away and tone it down, realizing the value in his statement. _Why would he say that anyways.._

"Think about it child. You could be a hero, a savior, a protector, someone with immense power. .."

"I'm not interested in power!" I interrupted him. He cut me off again

"But what about saving your friends, those people who helped you? If you refuse your calling their world will be destroyed. I honestly am sorry you were entrusted with this responsibility, but right now, you are being a coward…."

"The way I see it, you don't save people by killing others…" I hissed in spite

"But in this case you do! It's the lesser evil! Look at this man, he already has blood on his hands…"

"I have that too!" I yelled desperately "I'm no different from him!" I said with watery eyes.

Tosh paused, and then stared deep into those eyes, with intensity I had never experienced before.

"…but you are different from him…"

My eyes, bottle light green mixing with teal next to the outer rims and yellow deep around the pupil, met back his red slitted blue orbs, and felt attached like a magnet.

"You are the most unusual mortal I met. You're quiet but unafraid to speak your mind and cause a scene. You hide wisdom, intelligence, cunning and strength. You are loyal, polite, noble and good at heart. When said heart aches, you do not relieve your pain on others, but carry your own burdens. You show your guts when the moment requires it, even though you prefer to avoid conflict. You are curious, extremely so, and an explorer. You have a thorough understanding of people, and even of gods , as it seems."

He softened his tone and pace

"You are the only one whose timeline I cannot see. You are the only mortal who can access my domain. The only mortal who has insulted me ending up unscathed, who has opened my mind to my errors and awakened some of my sleeping feelings "

Then he whispered

"You are someone who might become a good friend"

My mouth was gaping

_He wants to be my friend?_

_Friends with a god?_

_But why? I'm mad at him… aren't I?_

This conversation was a bit too serious to retort with a _'flattery will get you nowhere_'. He looked genuine.

Wait a minute… The god of time was flattering me?!

"You are nothing like that person over there, who I chose on a whim, who has proven himself unworthy. If there is someone who is worthy of my blood, who can help these foolish mortals of mine, it's you. If there is someone who can help me undo some of my mistakes, it's you… "

_Now he's admitting his mistakes? What on earth is happening here?_

He seemed to notice my stupor and switched rapidly from his grave tone to a lighter note.

"And, quite honestly, I've taken a liking to you. I really don't want death to claim you… if I can help it" He ended, smiling arrogantly. That magnetism behind his eyes had vanished.

I finally turned my gaze away, embarrassed by that display.

My head was trying to sort through a twisting vortex of emotions.

I really couldn't tell if he said those things to get me to do what he wanted, or because he truly thought them

I stared back into the horizon, trying to find peace into the now peach colored sky.

It was almost dawn.

…

…

…

"It's time"

I snapped out of my trance after those words, and looked around. My counterpart had jerked awake and was scanning the area, as he perceived someone was coming….

…And indeed, someone was. The guardian, in his cheery oldness, was heading straight to where the Dovahkin was hidden, probably to admire the sunrise. It was the spot with the best view, after all…

I felt my heart sinking as if saw the escaped prisoner crouch, ready to spring up from behind the column and grab the old man. He was getting closer. I gave Tosh a panicked glare.

He looked at me sadly. "What will you do. If you don't act soon he will probably kill him"

_What if he doesn't? What if he just stuns him? But then again, he might kill someone else later on.._

_And what if he does and I just let the old man die?_

Tosh was eyeing me warily.

Time almost seemed to slow down as my brain struggled to make a decision. Tears started flowing openly down my eyes. The guardian was almost two meters away. The criminal was listening to his footsteps, waiting, like a predator, for him to come closer. I couldn't believe I was doing this…

"Do it" I yelled sobbing

Tosh waited a second, his face expressionless, then nodded"

"You have ten minutes"

Suddenly I felt an unnatural pull, as if a black hole had opened right into my heart and was sucking my brain in it. Everything became black, until I could sense my body again. But it wasn't my body, it was _his_ body.

I opened my eyes, noticing with stupor that they answered my command. I was currently standing… strangulating… the old guardian. As soon as I realized it I released my grip, and the old man collapsed on the floor. He started coughing frantically, clenching his neck.

I rushed to his side to check for any fatal injuries. His neck was red, but it hadn't been snapped. I blew a sigh of relief. Just in time….

I realized I was still weeping, just like before that weird blackout. But this wasn't my body. It responded to my brain, even to my feelings, but I it was not me. I was possessing him. I could feel his consciousness fight in a tiny little corner of my head. I looked around for Tosh. He wasn't there. I wasn't in his domain any more. I was back in my own world.

10 minutes. Now I knew what it meant.

_Oh god…._

The old man was getting his bearings back but was struggling to get up from the ground. He turned his head to stare at his aggressor. Only to end all movement with shock.

The guy who attempted to kill him was now crying like there was no tomorrow. Drying his tears with the sleeves of his orange suit.

Suddenly he raised his head to look straight at his eyes. He approached him steadily, the old guy shivering and stumbling while attempting to back away

"I'm sorry, can I please borrow your cellphone" He said with a burly and broken voice. The guardian stared at him stunned, before digging into his pocket and handing said phone to him.

"Thank you" The seemingly rough prisoner replied with a squeak, bursting into tears

The old man watched incredulously as the escaped prisoner began dialing a number, turning his back on him. It didn't take him much to understand this was his queue to leave. He got up and ran away as fast as his old age let him. He had to call for help, reinforcements…..

_Sis… you better be there…. Please answer… please…._

"…Hello"

I tried to reply but my voice was broken, I was too much shaken

"…Hello? Is this a prank call? Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"….Pinga"

The phone went quiet

"….Who told you that name? There is only one person that called me that way… and she's dead!"

"Sister it's me, I'm not dead!" I cried out loud

"…..Diana?! Stop kidding me why would my sister sound like a man? You should be ashamed, toying with people like this!?" She yelled enraged.

I tried to restrain my tears as much as I could

"No sister it's me… it's… it's a long story"

"You may not believe me but… please.. please tell our parents what I'll tell you now. I'm calling you cause I might give them a heart attack… please…"

The other side of the phone was silent. I could only hope she was listening

"I… I'm not dead…. I'm alive but…. I can't come back…. I might not see you ever again but… I just wanted to tell you…. I'm alive so…. Please don't grieve for me… please don't…. live your life… be happy…."

I kept crying in the middle of sentences, my vision was getting blurry

"I'll….. I'll be ok… maybe someday… I'll manage to get back…."

"… What happened…" The tone was between skeptical, concerned and scared

"….Something crazy…. I…. I woke up in another world…"

The phone was dead silent

"I know you won't believe me but…. I think you need to know… if you'll never see me again…."

Still silence

"Right now… I'm inside this man… but it's not me… it's like I am controlling him..."

"…"

"And he is like, an alter ego…. my alter ego in that world… I got switched with him… He came here… I ended up over there… and for some weird reasons I can now… see through his eyes… use his body…"

"…"

"But it won't last long… He is about to die… And when he does.. I can't switch back… I may never come back…"

"…"

"So I wanted to say goodbye… before I go…"

"…"

"Goodbye sis"

…

"You fucking lunatic!"

The phone could barely keep up with the series of insults coming from my sister's mouth. If I wasn't this desperate I would have smiled at her temper, so similar to mine. But I just turned off the call and dropped the phone to the ground. I guess I had to expect it...

10 minutes…

I could hear shouts. The cops were approaching

I could feel the criminal's consciousness gather back it's strength with every passing second. Soon I wouldn't be able to control him anymore.

How to do the deed…

I stared again at the horizon, where the sun was making his first appearance. The sky was lit in fire, as half an orange circle would soon become whole and yellow and warm, dragging the morning with him.

I remembered the highest point of this observation spot had no barriers to prevent people from falling down. There was a thirty meter drop. I just had to…. Walk.. towards the sun…

I stared at the big dot of orange fire, mesmerized by the light blinding my eyes. I felt hazy as I slowly walked forward. Two things in the back of my head were begging me to stop. One was mine, the other I didn't know. Some other voice from outside was yelling stop too, I could hear footsteps, murmurs, metal clanking. I ignored all of it. I took one last step into the light.

While the sun kept rising up, one orange clad criminal, later known by the media as 'Viking' fell down, into the ground


	27. Chapter 26: Fus

**To the dear guest who pointed this out, I fixed the error! I am not smiting anymore the evil metals, just smithing, which sounds way more appropriate. If anyone can't point out any more errors, I'd be happy for the help! :)**

**To **Nokanomi**  
><strong>

**Thanks for the tips. I saw that your review was still at chapter two of the story, and I must admit my writing has improved a lot from way back then. As a matter of fact I just fixed some of the things that bugged me in the old chapters... I must admit I tend to go for a dry writing style rather than one full of details, and I focus more on conversations and feelings. I'll keep in mind to be a little more descriptive. I would really like your opinion on the more recent chapters, to see if you think something has improved :)**

**By the way. I might just draw what you suggested, but the fact is I am quite slow at drawing with photoshop... If only an accomplished artist would take interest in my story and start drawing things for me... heheh... hehehehehehe...  
><strong>

**To **Matanator**  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**To **Anonomon**  
><strong>

**Thanks! And I'm really not sure what to do with the current situation, so I am just going to see where the events I have in store lead me. I figured Tosh would be more of a mentor and deus ex machina for my young heroine, but who knows ;P**

**To **Baby Fawn** and **Elisabeth Hollow**  
><strong>

**Love that I keep getting reviews from you two ;P  
><strong>

**On with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the realm of white nothingness, Akatosh was looking at me, with a sad smile. I kept staring at the ground<p>

"Don't ask me to do something like this, ever again…."

"I won't" Said the god softly

I dried out my last tears with pieces of my leather armor, then raised my head to meet his eyes

"…What happens now?" I asked shakily

"Simple.. I send you back… when you wake up you will find yourself.. different.."

"…"

"The first thing I want you to do when you come to, is to shout. Shout as loud as you can, you'll see what happens…" He said with a little grin

"So what? I've done what you wanted and now you're going to throw me back into the world?! Just like that?" I yelled with angry tears

"You can stay as much as you like… but I think you know as well as I do that my presence is making you uncomfortable. You need some time by yourself… Don't worry, I'll come visit.." Said the god with a little wink.

I clenched my fists at the guy's arrogance. He was right, I couldn't stand him right now. I would have done anything to be away from him, even face a deadly undead monster again…. I was that low in my despair….

"Fine!" I roared in anger and frustration

"Ready?" He replied jokingly, amused by my tone

"….ready…" I gritted through my teeth

Before I could say anything else that sucking feeling from my heart came back, distracting me from my rage. But instead of blacking out, I felt as if I was being transported inside a dark tunnel. I could see dragons made of light dancing around me, going through me, like holograms. There was one for every color in the visible spectrum. Some began deforming and melding together until there was one bright white dragon left, standing in front of me with scrutinizing eyes, wings spread open. His body began to lose shape and formed into curly tendrils that attached themselves to my arms, legs, chest, face, until they covered me completely. It would have been horrifying if not for the warmth and sense of power that was seeping through my body, increasing every second, until I could feel like every cell within myself was ready to burst out with energy. The bright light encasing me disappeared, becoming one with my skin, and soon I was in the dark again.

When I opened my eyes and I noticed the stone carved, moldy ceiling, I did the first thing Tosh told me.

I shouted, as loud as I could possibly shout, incorporating with it all of my anger and frustration.

A surge of power developed inside my chest, around the lung area, and burned its way upwards towards my mouth, releasing itself in the sound. I saw that power, in the form of slightly blue colored air pressure, exit into the air, throwing away the foul creature that was approaching me, slamming it into a wall.

After that, I couldn't help but cough. I winced as I tried to get up, noticing that my arm was still cut open and my bone fractured. And yet, with every passing second, I felt my pain reducing, as if I was slowly regenerating.

I strengthened the grip on my axe and noticed how light it was. Before the monster could get up from his crouching position, I sprung into attack with a speed I would have never been able to match previously. He raised his head, charging another Thu'um, but I was faster. I planted my axe right into his neck, beheading the fiend with little to no effort. My weapon escaped my grip due to the strength of the blow and stuck itself deep into the wall.

I looked down upon the corpse, trying to slow my beating heart, reigning in the adrenalin that came with that weird power inside me. I felt that if I jumped, I could reach the ceiling, that If I punched the wall, I could have dug a hole straight through it. I waited a couple of minutes, trying to focus, trying to slow down my breathing, trying to control myself….

I finally felt that weird strength subsiding, until it only became a latent buzz behind my skin. I got out a sigh of relief.

Then I heard them.

The chanting and echoes of Nordic spirits, of drums and beats of the past. Three runes were glowing bright blue on the word wall.

I approached it, wary and curious, feeling hazy, forgetting my current predicament. The runes glowed brighter, until tendrils of blue smoke, or well, magic, came out of them and reached me, digging deep inside my chest, attaching themselves to my very soul, if such a thing existed.

In my brain, was only one word.

_Fus…_


	28. Chapter 27: What?

**Lol, punching trees... minecraft much?**

* * *

><p>The haziness stopped a few seconds later, but to me, it had been more. Minutes of Nordic chants, shows of light and soft whisperings of the word of power. Minutes for me to not only understand, but become the word. Become an unrelenting force that would push everything away from its path.<p>

When I snapped out of it I wasn't sure what to think. The weird buzzing at the edge of my skin was resonating with the lessons learnt, impatiently waiting to come out in the form of raw power. It was an experience no normal person would ever begin to understand…

I felt strong… almost invincible. My senses were picking up way more things than before, my wounds felt like scratches, my mind was crystal clear since the pain was gone. My body hadn't undergone any changes, I noted with relief, but my scars were slowly regenerating… disappearing…

I should have been happy from all of this.

Not even in a thousand years….

I was now officially someone who could never return home. A banished being. A freak even among the people of this land. I didn't really want to think about what would happen once people found out about this power…

And even if I ever managed to return to my old world, assuming that a switch wasn't the only feasible method, there was no way I could explain why I was so strong, why I shared the blood of a god…

… So I was never coming back. I had to build a new life here. A new life full of burdens, responsibilities, and the fate of the world on my shoulders

No. I wasn't happy. I wanted to cry my heart out, but I had already run out of tears.

So I did the next best thing

I moved forward.

I moved very carefully, trying to reign in the buzz inside. My legs were just like compressed springs, I stumbled a few times just because I had put way too much power in my next step. After a few minutes of practice, I could walk normally again.

I slowly grabbed the golden claw from Arvel's headless corpse, wincing when I head his wrist form little cracks. I looted everything I could find in the treasure chest, Dragonstone included. I almost didn't recognize the stone tablet filled with ancient carvings, until I remembered the quest involving Farengar, the mage of Whiterun…

Whiterun… that's where I was going.. I just had to follow the story, just like in the game..

….If the game hadn't already changed

I was definitely spending a night in the woods. I had to come to terms with my newfound strength, learn to control it before I could approach civilization… Then I was going to sneak into Riverwood and leave bags of coins and jewels for all the villagers whose lives I had ruined… Gerdur and Alvor especially…

Was I going to leave without even saying goodbye?… What was Raelof going to say when he learnt I had disappeared without a trace? When he learnt I was the cause behind all that chaos and destruction? When he learnt I was the Dovahkin?

Not only was I leaving my own world, I probably had to renounce my new friends…

_It's useless to sulk about it. I just have to accept it… This is my new life_

Even though I thought that, I didn't feel any better.

When I was done with the looting, I left the wretched cave.

* * *

><p>Stepping outside and smelling fresh air again was helping my spirit. My newly powered senses could pick up way more scents and it was definitely enjoyable. My ears picked up faint roars from the top of Bleak Falls Barrow's mountain. Good… the dragon was guarding the entrance, waiting for me to come out. As long as I stayed clear from the area, I did not have to worry about being followed… or eaten….<p>

I climbed down the rocks effortlessly, heading towards the shimmering lake in front of me

* * *

><p><em>Okay.. focus.. master the buzz… let it underneath… let it hide away….<em>

I had set up a small encampment next to the turquoise waters, and I was currently punching trees, trying to master those weird powers. Some had holes in them, one had almost fallen down. My last experiment, though, was barely scratched.

_I'm getting there… hide the buzz… let it retreat inside me…_

I gave one direct punch to the bark… the tree didn't twitch. I smiled, satisfied

It was my first smile in the last few days.

* * *

><p>Dawn was a few hours away. I had just found out sourly I didn't need almost any sleep, so I had set off towards Riverwood in the middle of the night, walking as easily as if it had been two in the afternoon. Now I was crouched behind a bush, next to the village gates.<p>

It was bad. Alvor's house needed lots of repairs. There were no guards, probably because most of them had been killed. I could see traces of battle, scorch marks everywhere. The village was eerily silent.

I sneaked inside the gates with ease and prepared for my charity mission.

Quietly moving from house to house, I slipped what I could through the windows and under the doors. Bleak Falls Barrow had been full of treasures… there was no need for me to have them all. I climbed up Lucan and Camilla's balcony effortlessly, leaving them the golden claw.

I stopped in front of Gerdur's house, wondering if I should speak to her. I was about to knock… to wake her up… but the guilt paralyzed me.

_It's better if she has nothing to do with me... None of them should_

_But they've been kind to me… they deserve to know what's going on…. I can't just disappear on them_

_A note… I'll leave a note…_

I picked up some old parchment I had found in the ruins and a quill. I began writing, not bothered by the scarce visibility.

_Dear Gerdur_

_I'm sorry for what happened to the village. If I had known the dragon was looking for me, I would have left immediately. I put you all in danger, and I hope you can forgive me._

_The beast is still looking for me on the top of Bleak Falls Barrow. I managed to escape, and I found something meanwhile that I hope can help repair the damage caused._

_I hope you understand I can't stay here. I'm going to head to Whiterun, and ask the Jarl if he can bring backup to safeguard your village. It's the least I can do._

_I don't know If I'll ever see your family again. I just hope one day, when this is over, I'll be able to apologize in person... To the village and to you._

_Stay safe_

_Diana_

I slipped the parchment under the door, followed by a vast amount of coins and gems. Then I left again, for the city gates, never looking back.

* * *

><p>SWOOSH<p>

To a normal, human ear, the sibilant sound of that arrow could barely be heard. But my hearing wasn't human any longer, and I moved my head three inches to the right, surgically, letting the arrow plant itself into a tree behind me.

I was just outside the village as I searched for my attacker. As soon as I had dodged, I heard a small, imperceptible gasp coming from the top of a tree. I focused my senses in that direction, tracing a heartbeat, and found myself meeting the eyes of a very shocked Faendal.

The elf was already quipping another arrow for a second attack. I wondered why he didn't recognize me until I realized I had been wearing a dark hood to hide my face in case I was spotted. Quickly, I took the hood off and raised my hands in the universal gesture of peace. Faendal lowered his bow and jumped down from his hiding spot. He approached me warily.

"Diana? I thought you were dead…." He said in shock

I smiled at him and then stared at the ground in shame

"Kidnapped… Not dead…"

The elf's heartbeat was getting louder, his face showed genuine joy

"This is great! You're alive! It's a miracle! You have to tell Gerdur, and Alvor…." I interrupted him

"Faendal I can't! I can't get back into your lives!"

The elf shut down. My heart ached as I saw disappointment and confusion in his features

"…But why?"

I answered coldly

"That dragon is still alive and looking for me. I was the one to bring disaster to your village. I may even be blamed for Helgen… As long as the threat exists I can't stay with you.. I'm going to Whiterun to see if I can figure things out…."

"Figure out what exactly!? Why was the dragon looking for you in the first place!? And why are you suddenly acting differently? This isn't you Diana, you're not this cold…" Faendal asked, angrily

I looked at his abnormally shaped eyes and sighed. Faendal had been my master for almost a month, and had taught me the basics to survive. He had also been a great friend, he was funny and sincere. If someone deserved the truth… It was him

"You're right, I'm usually not this cold.." I said, ashamed of my behavior. Why did I have to give these people the cold shoulder? Why did I want to distance myself? They didn't deserve this…

Faendal raised an eyebrow in confusion. A pinching feeling was pushing me to tell him… I couldn't ignore it…

"Faendal, what I'm revealing tonight does not have to leave your mouth. The less people know, the more chances I have to solve this mess without repercussions… I'm telling you because you have a right to know, but please… keep the secret…"

I was pretty sure I could trust him, but my heart still ached in suspense. Faendal nodded, quietly.

"I'm Dragonborn"

The elf blinked a couple times, expressionlessly. Then a grin made up his face

"You're shitting me.."

"…am not" I cut him out

His grin wavered

"You're talking about the Dragonborn from the legends? Like High King Talos? Do you expect me to believe that?! It's not funny Diana!"

"I don't expect nothing I'm just telling you the truth!" I snapped

He shut up and eyed me warily

"Prove it" He said, taunting

"Fine" I replied, frustrated

I grabbed a rock the size of my palm from the ground and showed it to him. Then I let the buzzing in the back of my skin return, concentrating it on my hand, on every single finger. I closed it, crushing the rock, reducing it to rubble. When I opened my hand again, Faendal's eyes were open wide, and yet…

"I'm still not convinced, that could have been a trick. You'll need to do something more if you want to convince me you're emperor Talos reborn" He said with a smirk that obviously hid nervousness

"How about when I dodged your arrow?" I taunted

"Just luck, or good reflexes" He denied

Now I was fuming at his stubbornness. There was one thing left I could show him, but it had to be away from here unless I wanted to wake the whole village up

I grabbed his hand with a growl and dragged him down the path to Whiterun

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes of walk away from the village, I stopped inside a small cave the both of us had used for shelter during the old days. Hopefully the walls would contain the sound and not alert anyone to the appearance of a new half-breed.<p>

Faendal was impatient, confused, and I could still perceive a nervous heartbeat behind. I knew I was slowly convincing him.

"Diana, why did you drag me here…"

"Watch this" I stopped him, almost getting riled up

I closed my eyes, focused on the new word I had learnt, Fus, and let it build up inside my lungs. When I was ready, I opened them again and shouted.

Blue, shimmering light came out of my mouth, followed by air pressure, removing everything in its path. Sound bounced off the cave walls, intensifying, enveloping us in its power. When it disappeared, the blue shimmer was gone. I turned my head with a smirk, probing Faendal for a reaction. The elf's stubbornness had almost made me forget that I loathed the power. Right now I was just reveling in my victory.

Faendal was simply staring at where the blue light had been, slackjawed. He then met my eyes. I was almost worried his heart had stopped for a second.

"You… You really are…"

I nodded, sadly, and knowingly

"Diana… this is…"

_And now comes the bad reaction that will probably scar me for the rest of my life…_

"This is AWESOME"

_… I did not expect that_

"…huh?… It is?"

The elf looked like he was about to jump out of the cave in excitement

"Of course! Diana, you are a legend! I can't believe this! You can stop the war! You can stop the dragons! You can stop the end!" His eyes glimmered with hope

I stared at him dumbfounded. I couldn't believe his reaction, and wow, pressure much?

"Why don't you want the others to know?! this is great news!..."

"Faendal no! You can't tell anyone!" I stopped him

The elf stopped his exclamations. Now he was dumbfounded

"I won't… but why?"

I felt ashamed.

"I was given this power… but what if I don't make it… what if I don't manage to do all these wonderful things you said? What if I fail? This new… blood… is making me different from anyone else. If everyone knew, I would be separated from them, considered abnormal…"

"Who cares about being normal! I thought you liked different people better!"

I smiled at him, remembering how I used to share my views during the time we spent hunting together

"I did when I was just a simple human.. but now I understand… I just want some peace and quiet when this is over. I want to do my own things without being bothered. I don't want to be an empress, I don't want any honors. I don't want people to know, even if I managed to save the world…"

He stared at me, deep in thought. Finally he replied.

"I can't say I understand, but I'll respect your wishes"

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief

"But…"

I winced and let my head up, not knowing what to expect..

"Once you're done with your business in Whiterun, and the Jarl has sent some guards to protect the village…"

_What is he getting to?_

"…Then, I'm coming with you" He let out with a confident smirk

_What?!_


	29. Chapter 28: With my own hands

**I want to thank everyone for their patience and understanding. These two chapters are back up, melded as one, and fully revised to make the plot as intricate as ever! A new chapter is coming very, very soon ;P  
><strong>

**Yo! Check out these two scratches I did of Tosh, on my deviantart account! You can find most fanart I will come up with over there :)**

** (I'm not the best at drawing with photoshop, so if some awesome artist decides to draw for me, they're welcome to it!)**

**My deviant username is "artemide68", check my gallery for the pics!  
><strong>

**To:  
><strong>voltagelisa, Elisabeth Hollow, Krystylsky, Baby Fawn

**Thanks!**

**To:** Elisabeth Hollow **especially:**

**I think you just found out his true essence XD**

**To:** Krystylsky **especially:****  
><strong>

**NOOOO! NOT THE JELLO! hehe I see we have some daedra worship over here, keep up the good work XD (BTW Sheogorath IS going to appear sooner or later in the story...)  
><strong>

**To: **Valentine03**:**

**Nope... You are AWESOME for reading this story and posting such good reviews! Made my heart melt! (ok that was cheesy and I'm joking but seriously... truly appreciated that ;P)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Stupid Faendal and stupid dragon powers" I muttered grumpily while walking down the path to Whiterun<p>

The elf wouldn't budge, no matter how much I had tried to persuade him. The only reason he wasn't currently sticking with me was because he was one of the few defenses Riverwood had left. I couldn't even ditch him! I had to pass through Riverwood again later on, to get to High Hrothgar…

And Faendal was the last of my problems!

I revised from memory what was probably going to happen. In the game, I would get to Whiterun and talk to Jarl Balgruuff. Then I was going to fetch the Dragonstone for Farengar the mage until Irileth the housecarl would run into his office yelling about a dragon sighting. The Jarl would ask me to join the fight, I would probably fight the dragon, hopefully win, and absorb it's soul, shocking everyone who saw me. (The thought made me shiver). By doing so, the Greybeards would be noticed of my presence and they would summon me to their frozen keep of High Hrothgar, for some Zen training or whatever their philosophy was….

Thank god I knew the plot. At least I knew I had an imminent dragon fight to face. If my luck was anything like lately , I was probably going to face the same dragon who had burned Riverwood down and kidnapped me…

…Was I strong enough to face him?

…Could I face him alone?

That was another thing that bugged me.. I didn't want people to know there was a Dragonborn, and I especially did not want them to find out it was me! And yet, how was I ever going to manage not showing off? As soon as the dragon died, my soul would absorb his in a multicolored lightshow! The best thing would have been for me to face the dragon alone, but could I pull it off? I didn't want to risk dying again…. Not to mention, I wasn't even sure when he would make his appearance… It could be days… or weeks…

…Maybe I could present myself to the Jarl with a mask, like a superhero!

I physically choked at the idea… I guess I matched the description but.. superheroes in Skyrim just didn't fit. And how was I meant to meet the Jarl without even uncovering my face? Certainly the guards would think me a little too suspicious…

Although, I definitely could devise a plan to make my face less known… It was a medieval world after all, there were no papers or newscasts… Even if someone saw my face, It would be hard to spread the word so that others could recognize me, and I could ask those who knew me to keep my presence as secret as possible.

I might also need to change my name….

_…..Gaaaaaah! This is ridiculous!_

Suddenly I wished I could talk to Tosh… ask him if there was something he could do.. If he had some weird thingamabob to prevent people who saw my power from remembering.. ask if I could skip the entire game process and go straight towards my goal, learning the shout Dragonrend and defeating his idiotic son….

But if there was going to be an attack soon, and If I left Whiterun alone.. I shuddered. I needed to be in the city. I needed to face that dragon. It wasn't just to take revenge for Riverwood, it was a test I had to go through…

I definitely wasn't powerful enough to face a dragon that could summon the apocalypse from the sky with a swipe of its wings… I needed practice first, lots of practice, and I needed training… more training with my swords and with my bow… and with my shouts…. I guess this was the purpose of adventuring and completing quests in the game... I mentally laughed at the concept of me, having to 'level up'

I just hoped I had enough time. Time before Alduin realized his plan had been bypassed, and went personally for the kill…. That was a scary thought

Even though I still hated him, I wished Tosh would show up and help me out… He could tell me what to do… he was freaking omniscient for time's sake!

That's when I felt a familiar pulling forming inside my chest and a flash of bright light closed my eyes momentarily….

* * *

><p>"You wanted to talk?"<p>

I blinked a couple of times to get the white out of my eyes, only to reveal myself inside a shady old barn. Sunlight filtered from closed door and windows, revealing particles of dust floating in the air. The surrounding hay left a pungent smell everywhere. A certain dragon god was napping on a timber beam, in the barn's loft, arms behind his head, facing the ceiling.

"How are you adapting to my blood?" he asked nonchalantly after a moment of silence, eyes still closed, as if it was the most common thing in the world.

Suddenly I regretted wishing I could talk to him. Why did he always have to put up this arrogant façade? And why the hell where we in a barn?

"Interesting place to nap" I noted sourly, avoiding his question about my new powers… the fact it was 'his blood' made it sound way too creepy….

The god opened his fiery slitted eyes and finally turned his gaze on me with his trademark smirk

"Someday, you'll find out that the best things are often the simplest " He replied in his mocking tone.

I ignored his answer and asked something else that was bugging me at the moment.

"How did you know I needed to talk to you?"

Tosh smiled

"We share the same blood don't we? How could I not know…"

"You can read my thoughts now?!" I asked, shocked… I should have expected this

"Calm down, sheesh!" Tosh yelled with a sigh "No, not really, but we do share a connection. I know when something bad is happening to you, or when you ask for my help... I don't even see what's the problem! If you were not from another world, I'd know every single thing about you, ever since you were born!" He scoffed, annoyed.

I relaxed a little "Yes but since I'm not, I'd rather keep my privacy, thank you" I ended with a little grin

The god huffed before a smile crept up his face. "So why so hostile when you need my help? Not a very good tactic is it?"

This made me blush a little. _Curses! Why can't I keep a civil conversation going with him…._

Tosh went on

"Let me guess, you want me to help you find out a way to conceal your existence to people.."

I raised an eyebrow

"Are you sure you can't read my mind?"

The god chuckled

"Of course not, Scrolls bless me with this little favor! No, I merely saw your talk with Faendal. I may not see your future, or your past before you came here, but once you trigger an event inside Nirn, well, then It becomes part of this world's timeline, so…"

"…you can see all the things I've done since I got into Skyrim…" I replied thoughtfully, and a little warily.

"Indeed" He winked, then got up to business "Though I must ask you a question… Why don't you want people in Skyrim to know of your existence? Does it have to do with those comic books I found in your world about heroes? Fascinating things by the way, they were definitely entertaining, wish I could have retrieved some samples…"

"..No of course not!" I nervously interrupted his mumbling.

_Wait a second...Did Tosh just tell me I'm a comic book geek and that is the reason I don't want my identity known?! Is he a comic book geek?!_

Fortunately, even though my reluctance to gain honor and glory was mostly instinctual, I knew very well the causes behind it…

"First, I don't like attention… Second, I would hate to give people false hopes… And Third, my plan, once I deal with your son, is to set a peaceful life somewhere, and maybe research some other way to return home… I can't do it if your world thinks I'm some legendary emperor reborn, bound to clear them of all their problems… I'm pretty sure things will not be like in the game, when after defeating Alduin, people utterly ignore the poor Dovahkin… I don't even want to think about what they might do once I'm found out…"

Tosh smiled "Ah… Talos, I remember him! Nice chap… People still adore him as a god, and I guess He had enough power to be so… But alas, he was a mortal, and Death just had to claim his soul…. I still grant people his blessings though… He deserves it after all.. "

I felt there was more to that story, but shrugged, as it wasn't what I came here for.. I actually felt a little irritated of his dozing off from the matter at hand…

"Why would you give people false hopes? Have you no confidence in your abilities?" He asked smugly

I glared at him, but ended up staring at the ground, ashamed "…How much confidence do I need to believe I can take down a winged monster of apocalypse…."

Tosh chuckled "Hey! You're talking about my son!"

For once I felt like smiling back at him "Yeah, so?"

Tosh somehow was gleaming after my reaction. Instead of provoking me even more he just settled with a "Ouch, right at my heart, lady!"

A small chuckle came out before I could realize what was going on. I straightened up, utterly confused at how I was slipping into friendliness. Tosh seemed to notice my reluctance and became serious once again, with a little pain hidden behind his mesmerizing eyes. He stood up from his makeshift bed, and approached me.

"Anyhow, the fact you want your identity unknown is going to be troublesome.."

"…tell me about it…" I grumbled

"Dibella could cook up something to alter your appearance, Any of us could help, that's for sure, but you must realize that sooner or later your secret will be found out anyways… "

"And how do you know? I thought you couldn't see my future" I asked, skeptical. Wasn't he even going to give me a chance?

"I can't… This doesn't mean I can't estimate what will happen. I have eons of experience with this, remember?"

I frowned

"Well last time I checked estimates aren't actual facts" I scoffed. I wanted to have my way.. I didn't care if the odds were against me, he had been manipulating me enough already…

Tosh paused, apparently deep in thought. "Perhaps you have a faint chance.. but is it worth it? It might make things more complicated than they should… Think about it, Diana: Keeping the Dragonborn's existence hidden is out of the question. The people need hope in this time of chaos, and I'm sure, knowing your hero complex, you won't deny them such hope…"

"…Hero complex? I don't have a hero complex…" I stuttered

"Sure you don't, that's why you committed suicide to save an old man, got yourself kidnapped to save a village, sacrificed half your fortunes to repay said village, almost got poisoned to death to protect a comrade, threw yourself into a fire to save a potential criminal…"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I yelped. Tosh seemed to be quite amused

"So, as I was saying, the Dragonborn has to make its appearance, to quell people's fears, unless you want Skyrim to be plunged into chaos, a chaos that will with no doubt have the civil war escalate even further… "

"Fine! I get it! Presence known…" I yelled, frustrated

Tosh smirked in victory… Damn, I hated when he was right…

"Good, so that leaves us with your dual identity. Are you sure you want to be remembered in the legends with another name, and another face?" He asked, somehow preoccupied.

I shivered at the thought of me, being remembered in legends… I knew my answer..

"I don't care about being remembered.. really… but if I had to, I was thinking more on the lines of being mysterious, you know… with an unknown name and an unknown face…."

Tosh was somehow surprised.

"Well that definitely is more intriguing than the average legend, I have to say, but…"

I groaned. Tosh raised an eyebrow

"….You think people would trust an unknown figure into battle? You think the Jarl would give you access to his keep if he didn't even know your face? You do realize you will need their help, sooner or later… That little game of yours makes it quite clear…"

I knew he was right, this was bound to give me a hard time, but I wasn't about to give up "I can still try though! I could use another method to defeat Alduin, without having to depend on the Jarl or the Empire… I've seen what happens from the game, I think I can just… skip… some parts"

Tosh wasn't very convinced

"Maybe, but I would suggest you stay close to the original plot from your 'game'. Not only does it give you a chance to train appropriately before you face my son, it also allows you to at least predict certain events… events you wouldn't suspect if you went off with another plan… Not even I can see your future, that has to count as something…."

I mentally cursed. The god was right, it was more convenient this way. But this meant getting to do exactly what I wished to avoid… What was better? Living anonymously , without burdens, but risking way more than what was expected of me.. Or revealing myself, sacrificing my freedom to end up with a sense of security… Tosh continued, his tone becoming comprehensive and … apologetic?

"Diana… you can't hide like this.. especially when an entire world counts on your help…"

I cringed. Tosh sighed

"Look, I know you don't want this… I know you don't feel like you're up to the task… but hiding behind a mask won't help you, not in this world. It will only complicate things and sow distrust…"

Damn…. I hated when he was right… I really did… What was I going to do?

My mind went back to the horrible decision I had to take a couple of days ago.. that HE made me take a couple of days ago… Just like then, I had almost no choice in the matter… I always ended up doing what he wanted…

Well not anymore.. My life had already been scrambled enough by outside sources… I needed to take everything back under my will. So what if it was harder? It was my own decision and I would accept whatever consequences! I felt angry for even seeking the god's advice in the first place… I should have known better… If I wanted to be unknown, I was going to be unknown, no matter how hard it would get… I was going to pull through it with my own two hands…

My face frowned. I almost snarled.

Tosh sighed, he seemed to know where this was going…

"Fine, Diana, do it your way… I have no qualms on how you decide to live your life, I scrambled your destiny enough as it is…."

My anger slightly subsided, replaced by surprise. He continued

" Just do me a favor, will you?"

His eyes locked onto mine

" Don't do anything silly because of that pride of yours.."

The anger completely vanished, and I was left flabbergasted. The words did not suggest it, they really didn't, but somehow I knew… Tosh acknowledged me. He had let me win the argument.. he understood me... If I hadn't gotten so familiar with him, I would have been made humble by a god placing his trust in me. Right now, though, it just felt weird. He wasn't trying to manipulate me, I had realized… he was just concerned for my safety. His sarcastic attitude was a decoy, it had always been. His burning eyes, set deeply set onto mine, spoke all the words that were left unsaid

He kept his gaze on me, almost as if I would disappear as soon as he looked away. I was unable to react, there were too many conflicting emotions inside. Finally, after an untraceable amount of time, he shrugged and came back to his old self, sighing

"I guess I'll try to help you out… whatever shenanigans you're planning…."

I supposed, after that little silent conversation we had, I wasn't even surprised when he said that. I still felt incredulous, and something within me wanted to antagonize him… but the words warmed my heart

Anyhow, I wasn't in the condition of saying anything. Tosh sensed it pretty well.

"So, off you go then?" He asked, to fill in the awkward silence that was filling the dusty barn…

"Ok" I muttered, breaking eye contact for a second before making it once again

"Tosh?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks"

* * *

><p>The girl was gone, leaving the god by himself, a little stunned, inside his own creation. Tosh sighed, some unnatural feeling gripping at his heart after hearing that one word muttered by human lips, and went back to his napping spot, bent on resting some more. The blood transfer, from his old choice to his new, had left him drained. He realized this sadly, remembering the days when his power was great and his control absolute. Now, all that strength was scattered into Nirn's earth. He was tempted to get it back, but he knew he never would, and besides, he now had a new distraction to keep him away from this sadness. A stubborn one, unpredictable, but pleasant all the same…<p>

Mara entered the barn from one of the shadows, and took a good look of her 'brother'

"You shouldn't have brought her here so soon, she still needed to recover…"

Tosh opened one eye and scoffed, annoyed

"She asked for it, and it didn't go that bad anyways…"

"She has been crying inside all this time! I can feel her love for her family and home being torn this very instant!"

Tosh seemed a little hurt by that

"She's strong, she'll manage… She is strong enough to question me without fear … She even managed to win an argument! And why do you always suppose I do everything wrong? This time it was different! She even thanked me in the end!" He replied, animatedly, defensively…

Mara was a little shocked. "Did she now…"

"She did" Tosh stated, happiness creeping onto him. It was as if he had truly just realized it himself, that his picture in front of that girl's eyes had begun to change….

Mara watched her brother's reaction, his happiness, and a huge smile showed on her face, until she let out her gentle laughs

"My, Tosh, you're certainly getting affectionate…" She stated in a barrage of chuckles

Tosh felt just a little embarrassed, and tried to shrug it off "Can't help it.. How many mortals have we been able to talk to and touch after our powers went away?…. She makes a nice change for once… "

Mara nodded between laughs, in understanding. Though a glimmer in her eyes suggested she knew more. Realizing all was fine, she spoke

"I better go check on Bella, she's having a fit. Have some rest, brother. I bet you're still tired"

Tosh sighed "That I am"

Mara smiled and turned her back on him, swiftly vanishing into the air. The god closed his eyes and let himself back into his nap, though sleeping now had become somehow way easier than before….

* * *

><p>"gggggggrrrrrrrrlllllllllllll llll"<p>

I opened my eyes, quickly awakening from the drowsiness. Some awful smelling beast was behind me. Containing my breath, listening to the growling sound, I pretended to still be asleep as not to alarm it, my whole body tense, ready to sprint.

I had arrived at Whiterun's city gates in the middle of the night. Unexpectedly, unlike in the game, Whiterun worked just like the average medieval city. This meant that, after a certain hour, the gates closed and you couldn't get in. It was fairly reasonable, really, but it didn't prevent me from lashing mental curses at the city walls. I would have tried to climb said walls (an easy feat given my new strength), but I really didn't want to piss off the guards, especially with no one knowing me… yet.

I had walked around the gates and the nearby farms, working on a plan to deal with the next weeks to come. Unfortunately, I didn't come up with much, there were far too many variables and not enough I knew about people in the city, so I concluded I would first enter and scan my surroundings, then start to plan. I ended up filling my time by admiring the landscape. It was a nearly moonless night, given the clouds, and it was fairly odd to admire all of this in the dark, but I blamed it on my dragon powers, which apparently included a good night vision and high resistance to cold weather.

Given that I had estimated around three hours to kill before sunrise, I had settled to find someplace to sleep them away, even though in my current state I was quite restless. I grumbled at that.. I kinda liked sleeping, I loved to dream, and now I couldn't really do it much anymore…

Of course, sleeping was what got me into Skyrim in the first place…

Strangely enough, I had taken Tosh's advice, literally. I was passing in front of a farm when I noticed a small but comfy haystack with a wooden roof/cover, a couple of meters away from the main building, looking slightly old and abandoned. I figured I could get out just before sunrise, so people wouldn't notice my freeloading, and settled on the hay, inhaling it's pungent smell with my powered senses. What I didn't count on was falling deeply asleep, almost immediately. Tosh was right, hay really worked for napping…

When I woke up I glanced at the sun's position in the sky, noting that at least one hour had gone past the sun rising, so why were there no incredibly angry farmers trying to kick me out?

Oh right, because of the foul smelling and giant sounding beast, growling behind me.

I moved my arm to the side, grabbing for my axe, slowly, patiently. If I was lucky, the beast wouldn't notice me, and move along…

I'm never that lucky

I perfectly heard the jerk in the thing's muscles, as it was lifting a huge bulk of mass from the ground. A shadow was cast over me. I waited until I felt the air beginning to move.

_Now_

I rolled to the side as a huge bone almost nailed me to the ground, crushing a part of the small barn's roof. I shivered while staring at my attacker. He was at least three times taller than me, and was currently confused on why he didn't hear any bones smashing.

A giant… A freakin giant

I swallowed this thought as I tightened my grip on the axe, placing myself in a battle stance. My other sword had broken, and I still hadn't managed to get a new one… I was definitely at a disadvantage.

_I can do this, I killed that Deathlord in a beat… I can do this… Okay… plan….I can't reach the neck, but I can make him bend if I cut the leg junctures… If worst come to pass, I can aim for more sensitive areas…_

Gaining some confidence, I dodged another one of the giant's blows with his 'mace', closing in on his personal space. As soon as my axe planted itself on his right leg juncture, the giant let out a scream of horror. I pulled, ready to retrieve it for another strike…

But the axe wouldn't budge

The giant had bent his leg and clenched his muscles, and my axe was still piercing his flesh and….. it wouldn't move! Before I could apply any more force, he had swung his mace towards me, forcing me to dodge. Now I was away from close quarters, disarmed

_Fuck…_

I dodged another swing, looking frantically around for my bow and quiver… I had left them in the haystack, removing them from my back because they were uncomfortable to sleep with… I cursed… of all the moments to fall asleep….

And the small wooden roof had crumbled under the giant's mace. No… if I wanted my bow I had to dig beneath hay and wood fragments alike…there was not enough time…

The giant's blows had gone slower, due to his injured right leg, but they had definitely gotten stronger, fueled by rage. Rage towards me.

I kept dodging, frantically, left and right, looking for things to hide behind, looking for things to distract him while I made a run for the bow…

It was an open field… there was nothing of the sort

So I went for a desperate attempt

Trying to move him as further away as possible from the haystack, I made him face the other direction. Then, as he was about to strike me once more, I ducked and ran right between his legs…

…towards that same haystack, as fast as my inhuman speed would let me. Heavy footsteps and a roar behind me

I frantically removed pieces of broken wood to uncover my bow and quiver, grabbing them and turning around while my senses where screaming at me one thing: The mace was coming…

As my eyes saw a flash of bone white, I felt the buzzing, locked deep beneath my skin, get out, enveloping my whole body. I felt my hands drop my new weapons, to stop something, midair, from crashing on my skull.

The giant was just as startled as me. We found ourselves at a standoff. Him, trying to crush me with his bone, and me, three times smaller, blocking said bone with my own two hands, showing little to no effort.

In my face formed a devilish grin, augmented by the power coursing through my veins. Without thinking, I grabbed the bone from its tip, and proceeded to yank it off the giant's hands. The giant just stood there, a dumb look on his face.

I didn't leave him time to react. As soon as the other end hit the floor with a loud thump, I pressed further on my power to lift the mace again. My mace.

And I crushed it mercilessly on the creature's legs, watching them break under the pressure. The mace thumped once again, as it met the floor. A larger thump was sign of the giant's downfall. He crashed to the ground like a tree...

I raised the mace, ready to strike one last time… Until my eyes spoke to me again

The giant, realizing his doom, was now staring at me as if his soul had only known despair, ready to meet a miserable death…

..And I didn't have the heart to continue. I felt the buzzing receding back into my skin, slowly, until I had no more strength to keep the huge bone mace lifted. I let it fall on the ground, away from the creature.

The giant just stared in amazement, never flinching. I shot him with a heavy glare, and of all things….

…He passed out!

I paused for a second, staring at the unconscious humanoid, feeling a little dizzy, wondering if this was really happening or if I'd been having a very realistic dream again... Unfortunately, my bruises felt very real.

Then I heard a clapping behind me

Turning around, I saw a red haired woman with ancient north attire and green markings on her face approach me slowly, still clapping. She had a fine looking bow wrapped behind her back.

Checking back on my senses, I noticed there where two more presences nearby, quickly approaching

The woman spoke, in a sincere and no nonsense tone.

"Never in my life have I seen a woman fight off a giant like that, and that is saying much. Who are you, brave warrior?" She asked in a mix of curiosity and amazement.

Suddenly, I remembered... these guys… they were the Companions! The werewolf mercenaries!

_Wow… way to blow my cover this early…_

I frowned at the mental image of Tosh, somewhere, giggling behind my back

_What should I do? I haven't made a plan yet!_

Meanwhile the woman was staring at me, expecting something. I guess she wanted my name

What was I going to give her? a real name? a fake name? She seemed to think I was just a good warrior, not some mythical dragon hybrid…..

_Damn… I've got no time to think!_

In the end I settled for my real name… Sewing lies at this point was just bound to get me in trouble…

And yet, I had problems moving my mouth.

I ended up sputtering something after a push of willpower

"My name is Diana, Diana Perastri" I said, composing myself once again and working on giving off a false impression of confidence.

The huntress seemed thoughtful

"Diana Perastri… a strange name it is…. Though you seem to be of Nord heritage, your name is not of this land. Where do you come from, warrior?"

I winced at her speech. I really should have made up some excuses to explain my origins instead of sleeping last night…. Damn… Oh well… on with the acting… and the pompous speeches… and the ignoring of what just happened a couple of minutes ago, giant and all…

"I come from faraway lands, but, you have guessed well, I do have Nord descendants. You might say I came here to explore my ancestor's heritage"

No need for people to know I'm from another universe... now that would be a little too much...

The woman nodded

_She bought it!_ I mentally gave myself a high five for coming up with such a good excuse in such a short time..

"A fine goal, I might add. My name Is Aela. Say, Diana, would you like to visit the halls of Jorrvaskr? I'm sure the others would enjoy meeting a fine warrior such as yourself"

"And by the others, you mean the rest of the Companions?" I asked in a calm tone, while I actually wanted to walk away and never meet Aela again, else she drag me into her weird werewolf cult and more half thought explanations.. I was already half a dragon, I didn't want to become half a dog…

"I see you are already well informed" Aela said, approving. "So, do you accept the offer?"

I knew my instincts wanted me to leave but… I had to give it half a thought! I really didn't want to become a dog, but if I knew something about the Companions, it was that they were a friendly bunch. It's not like they wanted me to join them and become a furry ball right away.. and if I passed through the city gates escorted by Aela, rather than on my own, I could avoid the attentions and inquiries of the guards… Not to mention, having some contacts with a mercenary guild could come out useful in the end… This wouldn't be too bad, really…

I nodded

"I will gladly follow you"


	30. Chapter 29: The Companions

**Aren't I spoiling you, updating this fast?**

* * *

><p>"You should have seen her Farkas! This girl took down a giant without even holding a weapon!"<p>

"If you say so, Aela…."

"Don't trust her looks, there's the heart of a mighty warrior inside that weak exterior.."

"Well, maybe.. but I might need to test her before I believe your story…."

I frowned at Aela. First, I did not have a weak exterior! Second, I did not want to be 'tested' against that bulging muscle mass that appeared to be Farkas! Third, I didn't even want attention! And there she was boasting about my actions a couple of minutes ago, while the four of us (Farkas, Aela, a girl named Ria and me) walked towards the Whiterun gates. This was great! At this rate I was going to be found out for sure! What in hell's depths had made me decide to join the pack of werewolves?

Oh right… Easy city entrance and the fact that if I refused, I would have come out even more suspicious than I was before…

Farkas and Ria had joined us right after my meeting with the red head. The three companions had been sent there by the farmers to kill the giant, so I guess I did the job for them. On the way back Aela explained what I was doing there to the others, and she was now describing my 'spectacular' fight. She had seen almost all of it, including how I woke up in that haystack. I suppose, if things got too hard, she would have rushed towards my aid, but it still made me feel a little angry inside that she just stood there, watching.

"…Then when the bone mace almost touched her skull, I thought she was done for, the thing happened so fast I wasn't even ready to jump into the fight! But then, out of nowhere, she drops her weapon and blocks the mace with her arms! She pulls it out of the creature's grasp and starts clubbing him like she was a giant herself! I tell you, Farkas, this girl has unnatural strength…."

I frowned… this conversation was about me, why wasn't I in it?

Then I noticed…. I was at least five meters behind the two companions, walking next to Ria. What Aela said was not meant to reach my ears… of course it doesn't matter when you have supernatural hearing…

"…And even though she had him in death's grasp, she let him live… Those are signs of a noble heart Farkas, she would do well within our ranks…."

I shivered… Oh hell no, I wasn't going to become a furry ball!

Ria seemed fairly quiet and accepting of the situation, even though she wasn't that much in on the news. She was kind of scary with those red tattoos on her face, but her attitude spoke against them. She didn't try to talk to me and kept walking alongside me, focusing on the road. She didn't seem fazed by the fact the other two warriors were excluding us… then I remembered that Farkas and Aela were members of the circle, superiors… I guess that explained it.

We had already arrived at Whiterun's gates before I could come up with a way to have Aela stop boasting about my actions and convince her to let me keep a low profile. Fortunately, I had used my time to create a perfect cover story.

Diana Perastri, eighteen years old, sailed to Skyrim from the lands east of Tamriel. My late descendants where from Skyrim, and so it was that I decided to travel back and explore my heritage once I came of age. My weird strength and fighting techniques I could explain through my land's costumes and magic…. It was flawless, if something peculiar about me was noticed, I could blame it on being a foreigner… Of course, making them believe lands outside Tamriel existed would be hard but… It wasn't as hard as explaining to them I came from another universe…

The only thing I had to be careful about was letting them witness too many of my martial arts techniques, simply because nobody else knew them. It was like a big shiny sign telling them it was me fighting. If they ever saw me, officially posing as the Dovahkin, fighting with those same techniques, then, It was just a matter of math before they found out…

I revised my little story as we came up to the guards. Aela spoke before me and Ria could finally reach the duo.

"Hail Companion! How was the job, Aela?"

"Not as big as I hoped, Garm. When we arrived there someone had already taken care of it…"

"Someone as in one person, alone?!" The guard asked incredulous

I felt a shade of red coloring my cheeks… Oh god this was bad… I guess I couldn't help it.. I hoped the rumours about my slaying abilities would quiet down after a few days…

"Yes, as a matter of fact, there she is" She pointed at me with a grin and then turned again to face the guard. "I was hoping to have her speak with Kodlak, is she clear to pass?" She asked with a hint of amusement, as if she knew the answer already

The guard, Garm, eyed me in awe and disbelief, until he composed himself again. Of course, Aela, come on in" Then he turned to face me "You too, friend, welcome to our city! What is your name so you may be granted passage again?"

"Diana… Diana Perastri"

The guard threw me an odd look, but didn't say anything. He turned back to Aela and Farkas.

"Well off you go! You wouldn't want Kodlak waiting.."

Aela grinned and walked right into the city gates

* * *

><p>"Uhm, Aela? May I talk to you a second?" I asked the huntress a little timidly while we walked towards Jorrvaskr, through the busy streets… I was nervous , since even though I knew the huntress was honorable, I wasn't exactly sure of the outcome of what I was about to say.<p>

"What's the matter, Warrior? She asked me, Farkas right next to her, looking a little curious"

"Hum, well, you remember when I mentioned I came from faraway lands?"

"Yes, very much so… I'm quite curious on the matter actually"

"Well you see, those lands I came from are not in Tamriel. I come from hidden lands across the eastern sea. Some of my ancient relatives where of Skyrim, and so, I decided to visit here when I came of age. But I would really like to keep the attention off me, I'm not sure how people would react to finding out the existence of these new territories…"

Aela's eyes widened in understanding, surprise, and a little guilt. Farkas just looked confused.

"I see… I'm sorry… I'm afraid I may have already thrown attention on you.. If you had told me before…"

I stopped her, noting her kindness and worry were genuine. I felt myself relaxing.

"It's fine, it's fine, what is done is done… I hope the rumors will drop in a few days, but in any case… if you could, from today on…"

Aela nodded, determined. "Do not worry, I will respect your need of privacy, although I do believe some companions will want to know the full story, and I won't lie to them… " She ended up with a smile

Farkas approached, his curiosity visible

"So you come from unknown lands, aye? I must admit I'm curious… mind sharing some of your stories over mead, once we get to the halls?"

Aela nodded "Yes I would like to know some more myself… And I really wanted to witness more of your fighting style, I've never seen such a form around Skyrim, Not even Redguards move like that…"

Farkas widened his eyes like a puppy

"A new fighting style? Really? Well I certainly don't want to miss it! Would you mind showing us?"

Aela smiled knowingly

"You've got to excuse Farkas here, he's all muscle and no brains, but when it comes to fighting and techniques, well, he's more curious and informed than Vilkas… And Vilkas is the brains of the group…"

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't sure about the techniques, but I could definitely 'edit' some stories to make them suit my profile… It was risky but… who knows? Maybe I could trust these guys after all…. Farkas's puppy eyes had already gotten to me…

"I'd be happy drink with you, but I have to admit my tolerance is quite low, you won't have me doing any drinking contests anytime soon" I smirked

Aela laughed

"Oh well, you can't be worse than an elf!"

* * *

><p>Aela and Farkas stared at me slackjawed after I had finished my first beer. We were sitting at a table in a corner of the Bannered Mare, finest inn in Whiterun.<p>

The day had gone by fairly fast. I had been escorted to the halls of Jorrvaskr, an impressive building, where I met the rest of the mercenaries and their chief, Kodlak. The old man had been quite surprised to see me at first, but he resumed his composure and thanked me heartily for my assist, very impressed by Aela's descriptions. I had tried not to blush, but trying wasn't enough. My red cheeks had Kodlak laughing boomingly and patting my back so strongly I almost stumbled on the floor, and that was saying something. Vilkas and Skjor were both out on a job, and wouldn't return until a few days, Eorlund was busy and the others weren't as friendly to me, since I wasn't even one of them. Weirdly enough, no one had asked me to join. I supposed it was because the decision was up to me, and I mentally thanked the werewolves for being so open minded and, well… nice.

The sun was setting when my tour of Jorrvaskr and it's denizens ended. By now, I was in love with the ancient building, main hall especially… Hell, I was in love with Whiterun! The city was fairly simple and Spartan in its accommodations, It was also very windy and cold (if I could feel any of it) but… It was spectacular. You could see the vast steppes below us from every point in town, and the great mountain chains in the distance. You could always feel the wind caressing your cheeks. My eyes had widened when I sighted Dragonsreach. Strangely, I was looking forward to entering the royal palace, if only just to see the inside of it... while the thought of meeting the Jarl made me uneasy. Yes, I had seen the city already… but it was in 3D, on a small computer screen, while this… this was real….

Given that the friendliest companions where currently off fighting, Farkas proposed that I honor my promise of sharing stories over a bottle of mead. That's how the three of us (Ria had left once we reached the halls, probably wanting to mind her own business) ventured towards Whiterun's finest inn.

Honestly, we could have just stayed drinking in the halls, but Aela had pointed out that unless I wanted every Companion knowing I was a weird foreigner and hearing my stories, the inn was better. That was how I found myself sitting at a corner table, completely tipsy from a mug of mead…

"By the nine! you really can't hold your alcohol!" Exclaimed Aela with an open mouth. Was I really that bad?

Farkas was laughing amiably

"I wonder if all of your people are like that… You're worse than High Elves!"

I laughed at the comment… _High Elves… High… Lol_

Yeah... I was that bad when I was drunk

Trying to focus on acting respectably, I answered

"Not at all, my mom though… She's horrible at handling booze… I guess I took it from her"

I cringed after speaking of my mother, and saddened deeply. I was never going to see her again….

The two companions noticed my shifting, apparently obvious in my tipsiness, and Aela just had to ask

"You miss your mother, don't you?"

I answered truthfully

"I don't know, I guess so….. I mean I hadn't seen her in a while before I came here, we had gotten into this huge fight and I was too busy with…. Warrior school… . But after I got here, well… I'm never going to see her again…"

Aela and Farkas both nodded in understanding. Farkas was the first to speak

"I understand, most of us in the companions.. we.. well our family died when we were kids. Being the sons or daughters of mercenaries isn't kind… But you know, at least your family is still living" He ended with a gentle smile.

I smiled back, he was right, things could have been way worse. I felt light hearted

Aela laughed "Farkas, the dumb warrior with a heart of gold!" She yelled in a mocking tone

Farkas smiled and shrugged.

I stared at those two warriors, who in a day had managed to become my friends. I hadn't been feeling this happy in a while, and it wasn't just the tipsiness. Who would have thought I would wake up this morning, get assaulted by a giant and then end up befriending werewolves…. I knew it was risky, I knew I was leaving myself vulnerable, but I was sure I could trust them, even though they were deadly dangerous fur monsters. We shared something similar, and I didn't even need to lie to them, they knew when to stop prying. Sure, I had been editing things, many stuff was left unsaid, and the description of my motherland was a weird hybrid between modern and medieval Europe, with a hint of Asia every now and then to explain the martial arts… but…

….The main content was real… my stories were real… I mean, I mostly stuck to what had happened in Skyrim, and the story of Helgen had thrilled them greatly, but those stories that came from before… they gladly listened and accepted them, even offering advice….

So I raised my mug of ale sky high (or, well, arm high, but everything exaggerates when you're tipsy) and yelled

"A toast to family!" Farkas and Aela smiled

"A toast to family!" They said in unison, and we pressed the cups

"Take it easy though, Milk Drinker" Farkas added with a smirk

The night went on feistily

* * *

><p>It was way part curfew hour, even for the drunks, when Aela asked<p>

"Say, Diana, don't you ever sleep?"

I blushed a little "I guess I did, but now… nah… not really" I stated, rubbing the back of my head

Farkas boomed in laughter "Hahaha! You know what? We don't either! Ouch!"

Aela had given him a strong poke in the ribs

I laughed it off. I knew exactly why they didn't sleep. Werewolves couldn't sleep, it was part of their curse. Of course, they didn't know I knew, so it made Aela's actions extremely funny… or was it the mead?… oof… headache….

By this time, those two were equally as drunk as me, if not more. I had been careful taking in the stuff, I didn't want to leave a bad impression on my new friends, after all….

It was one of the main reasons why nobody noticed a steel clad female approaching.

"Companions" She sneered

Aela turned and hissed

"Uthgerd"

The inn went eerily silent. It had already been silent before, given that most had gone home or to their rooms and Mikael the bard had stopped playing, but now… now it was dead quiet.

The innkeeper Hulda, whom I had the pleasure to meet over her serving us mead, had frozen, shocked, as one of her usual costumers stepped away from her table and approached ours. Uthgerd, a tan, orange haired woman around her mid ages with a wrinkly face, was eyeing me with killing intent. Her breath, which I could smell from a distance, suggested she was drunk, although she was carrying herself pretty well. I was more worried on why she wanted me dead.

"I see you got yourself a new recruit" She slurred "A young and weak one too, my, how has Ysgramor's clan fallen!" She belched

I replied quickly, shocking myself out of my alcoholic haze

"I'm not a recruit, I'm just having a drink with friends"

Before Farkas and Aela could add their own remarks, Uthgerd sneered

"You hire liars and cowards now, ay, Aela? And yet when it was me, for one simple kill, I couldn't even get in! The mighty Companions… puah…." She said in disgust

I felt rage boiling inside me, I didn't get this far to be called a liar and a coward! This woman obviously wanted a fight…. I could probably take her on, words or fists….

But, even when drunk, I was not a violent person, and I would not lay the first blow.

So I focused on speech

"At least, this 'coward' has the decency to keep herself sober enough not to make a fool of herself. I can smell your breath from here. Are you sure they Companions didn't simply kick you out for your lack of breath mints?" I asked with a defiant grin

If Uthgerd had been sending killer vibes before…. she was now sending killer waves.

I gulped, realizing my actions

_Ohmygod what was I thinking!? Great idea really, piss off even more the woman who already wants to kill you, especially when your main goal here is to keep a low profile… Tosh is so going to have my hide…._

And yet, another part of me was thrilled with excitement, anticipation, and pleasure at seeing my taunts working…

_What is wrong with me?!_

Uthgerd yelled in rage

"Think yourself such a great warrior!? You, weakling, probably couldn't even lift an axe from the ground! I challenge you to a fistfight! 100 septims to the winner! What do you say, too coward to accept?!"

Farkas was just about to intervene, his 'gentleman' instincts kicking in, if you could define them so, but Aela stopped him. "Stay and watch, she can handle herself, we might see her weird fighting again" She whispered in his ear. I obviously heard, being supernaturally superior and all, but it still irked me how Aela wanted to stay in the sidelines whenever I had a fight to face… what was I, a show or something?

Of course I could take Uthgerd on… at least I was quite sure, I mean, I just armhandled a giant this morning… but my main problem was different. Fighting in a pub dragged attention… lots of attention…

Sigh… I guess I couldn't blame Aela, Farkas nor I for what was about to happen, we were all quite drunk, after all…

"Deal" I sneered evilly


	31. Chapter 30: Bonding

**WOW... this was a long one...**

* * *

><p>"Let me go! Fiend! let go! This is no honorable fight!"<p>

Uthgerd was screaming and fuming in anger at her current predicament, while I was fairly happy with the results

"Not until you say sorry to Aela, Farkas and I" I replied, stubbornly

"Never! you don't deserve my respect, winning battles with your weird tricks….Ooof"

I pushed my boot on her face.

"Then I guess we're stuck here, aren't we? Hey Hulda, can you bring me some ale? Might as well make myself comfortable…"

It had been more than thirty minutes since I had ensnared Uthgerd in a semi-unbreakable Ju-Jitsu technique. The woman just didn't know when to give up.

Farkas and Aela were enjoying every second passing, and their awe had become evident the more time went by. I guess the funniest thing was the nature of the technique I used, which pretty much let me sit comfortably on top of my opponent.

Even though I had mostly studied South Asian martial arts, my master was a jack of all trades. He had taught me this specific technique for immobilizing, after stating that it was often used by cops to subdue criminals. I thought it was the coolest thing ever, so, of course, I had it very well memorized.

Getting Uthgerd to bend in this position, right cheek and flank on the floor, both arms straight behind her back, unable to move since crushed by both my body weight and hers, had been difficult. The armor she wore was hard to manage when you tried to lock her and go for her junctures, but given my new strength, she might as well have worn nothing. Now that same armor was what blocked Uthgerd's movements even more. She had about the mobility of a turtle flipped over her shell.

So there I was, holding one of her arms with my left hand to seal the technique, and sipping on mead with my right hand, while attempting to have a normal conversation going with my two Companions…

Hulda came by to refill my mug, a faint smile on her lips. She was grateful, after all, my weird fighting methods had caused minimum damage to her inn…

"So Aela, you were saying?" I reminded my friend. In my mind, the more we ignored Uthgerd, the more she would become frustrated and eventually give up. I was tired of sitting on her, metal plates where not pleasant to my buttcheeks…

Aela grinned "Just what kind of technique it that? I've never seen anything like it!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you taught me that, getting your opponent still for a talk can be useful… I'm not really happy of always having to deal with people who are either dead or passed out…" Farkas added

I smiled at the two. If I taught them some of my techniques, then I wouldn't be the only one in this world who knew them, throwing the suspicion off me a little in further occurrences….

"Sure, I'll teach you some of them tomorrow" I winked at Farkas

Uthgerd, meanwhile, was becoming a nice shade of purple

Farkas laughed "It looks like Uthgerd the unbroken has finally broken down, aye?"

Aela nodded "Indeed" then she crouched to the woman's level

"If I were you, friend, I'd speak my apologies and go. This girl arm handled a giant, and we can stay here all night and the day after…." She hissed

Uthgerd's eyes widened and she became a little pale

"So you're the one the rumors are about?! The giantslayer?" She asked in feeble terror

I winced and Aela gave me an apologetic look… I shot her a glare that delivered my disapproval before getting back to my victim.

"Indeed I am, so, what do you say? Is this going to keep on much longer?" I asked

If Uthgerd's face was purple, now it had become a nice shade of blue

"Alll right, all right, fine! I give up!" She yelled

"Aaaaand" I asked her, encouraging

"…And I'm sorry about insulting you, or the rest of the Companions" She said in shame

"What do we do when we're drunk?" I intoned as if I was a middle school teacher

"We mind our own business and don't pick up fights with others?" She yelped

I grinned

"Good girl" I said as I removed myself from her premises

Uthgerd got up with a bounce and started stirring her arms (they obviously hurt after thirty minutes of submission) Then she got out of the inn, as fast as she possibly could, without looking back

I sat in my chair, satisfied and happy to be comfortable again. Then I realized what I had done and just how much attention was going to be on me from now on…..

Farkas and Aela exploded in laughter

"That has to be the weirdest bar fight I have ever seen!" Farkas exclaimed, drying up his tears, which was a very weird sight

"You, my friend, are a force to be reckoned with!" Aela cheered

"And thanks for not destroying my inn" Hulda added as she passed by with some weird red colored bottle on her tray "Here's something for you three, to end your night with a bang. Argonian ale, this one's on the house" She poured the red liquid in our mugs and left with a wink

Aela and Farkas were beaming, this ale must have been good, even though it was red..

"All in one sip?" Aela asked Farkas with a mischievous grin

"All in one sip" Farkas nodded with mischief of his own, then they both looked at me

"All in one sip" I replied, a little nervously. Perhaps another drink was all I needed to forget about this night's mistakes….

The two of them picked their drinks up and drowned the liquid in a second. Wanting to keep up, I raised my mug, and after a deep breath, I did the same

It was liquid fire getting down my throat, but I kept going, never flinching. I wasn't gonna lose to them!

When I was done, Aela and Farkas were both looking at me, curious and satisfied

"Well, how was it?" Aela asked

I gave a cough to chase the fire out of my throat, before replying

"It was g…"

Darkness spread across my vision as my head became extremely heavy. So I heavy I felt myself falling and my body thumping on the floor.

* * *

><p>It was bright, very bright. I was back at the imperial forums, on top of that hill, the hill where I died<p>

I was inside that man, the cops behind me. I was walking towards the sun, towards the light.

I felt the rush of free falling for a few seconds, until I painfully crashed into the ground

The pain lingered, but then, it disappeared. I knew I was dead, but I could still see through the man's lifeless eyes.

Suddenly, my family was there, looking down at my corpse. Mom, dad, sis, a couple of my best friends. They were all wearing disgust on their faces. Sis was the first one that broke, screaming about me being a bastard and a madman, screaming about bringing back her own….

I felt like crying, but I couldn't.

I was dead.

* * *

><p>"I had to expect she couldn't handle it"<p>

"Relax, Farkas, it's just a little hangover, she'll probably wake up soon"

"Well at least we know she's not a werewolf… no werewolf could handle mead as bad as she does, or start sleeping after passing out…"

"Yeah you're right… still, that doesn't explain why she smells… different…. And haven't you noticed how her senses seem to be sharpened? Given the way she felt Uthgerd's breath, I'd say her smell is almost as good as ours.. and her hearing… sometimes I feel like she knows where people are even when she can't see them…

"I think you're working yourself too hard, Aela. She's a foreigner, remember? Maybe it's just some weird stuff from her land, like her strength.. and in any case, she's a good bean, I can feel it in my guts. You know I'm never wrong about these sorts of things, Aela"

"Oh, yes, Farkas and his all-seeing organs!" Aela joked

"Shhhhhhh, She's waking up!"

"hhhmmmmm"

I grumbled with closed eyes. I had woken myself from that nightmare to find an interesting conversation going on. At least it had given me time to distract myself from the tears, threatening to come out of my eye sockets…

Still, I had to expect they would suspect me. It takes one to know another, they say. A freak to know a freak. It just made sense that they would notice just how out of the ordinary I was. Thank god my 'foreigner' alibi still held strong… This was going to be a problem if they ever saw me posing as Dovahkin….

"Was I hit by a truck or something?" I mumbled, trying to recollect the events before my nightmares

Farkas was crouched next to me, staring at my face as if I was a curious thing. Aela was sitting in a corner, on her bed, reading a book…

Wait… her bed? We were in Jorrvaskr? Why was I in the Companion's private quarters? What about the…

"What's a truck?" Asked Farkas in confusion

I immediately blushed and mentally facepalmed before replying nervously

"Nothing… just a very weird carriage from my lands…"

Farkas smiled, as if he just got the reference

"Well you might as well have been…" He added with a grin

"Yeah, remind me never to offer you Argonian Ale again…" Aela added before going back to her musings

Suddenly I remembered. I passed out after drinking that red liquid we had gotten as a gift from Hulda, to thank us for the fight with….

I paled considerably

I was never going to drink again

"Traitors" I muttered

Farkas laughed bomingly, Aela looked a little pale, she scratched the back of her neck

"Hum, sorry about that… I guess it didn't occur to me that you wanted the whole… anonymous… thing going on… I was a little tipsy, in my defense… so where you…."

I grumbled and rubbed my temples with my fingers. I couldn't be completely mad at them, it was my fault too…

"If it can be of some consolation, the rumors won't reach the Jarl, and if you lay low, they might be gone in a couple of weeks… plus, there really weren't that many people to witness the fight…"

I nodded, a little relieved. Just a little, the rest was plain frustration…. I took a look around to distract myself, a lot of bows and quivers where hanging on the walls, a couple of pelts were placed on the stone floor, I was sleeping on top of them…

"So… this is your room?" I asked Aela, in wonder

Aela smirked. "Yes, friend.. You've had the unique privilege of spending the night in our quarters, without being one of us… not that you really slept… it was more of a one hour nap… it should be around six in the morning right now…."

I nodded and checked myself, noting that my magic satchel was untouched and my armor still where it was supposed to be. I mentally gave a sigh of relief. These people hadn't taken advantage of me…

"Thank you, then" I said with a smile

"No problem" Aela smiled back "You gave us an amusing night. That, and it was mostly Farkas carrying you…"

Farkas nodded, still staring at me as if I was some confusing toy. "You know, you are exceedingly light for someone with that strength…" He added thoughtfully

I smiled nervously "Hehehe… I know…"

Farkas nodded, understanding he wouldn't get any explanation, and rose up from his crouching position, stirring his back in the process. The he looked back at me and asked

"So… you've got any plans for today?"

I looked at him and shrugged…

"I actually do… but do tell if you have something in mind…"

Farkas blushed a little, it was even weirder than when I saw him dry his tears…

"Well I was hoping you could teach me that weird technique from last night… or something else…" he said nervously, then paused

"But if you're busy of course…"

I stopped him. I had said I would teach him last night, and I would keep my promise. I wasn't worried about these guys recognizing my techniques, not anymore… Not when their sense of smell was enough to sense me….

"No! I'd gladly teach you a couple of things… it's just that I have a duty to perform first…" I paused and sighed

"You remember when I told you about Helgen, last night?"

Farkas nodded

"Well, a dragon attacked Riverwood just a couple of days ago… Many died… the city is left without defenses…"

Aela and Farkas's eyes widened

"They got to Riverwood?" Aela asked, worried

I stared at the ground, my sadness pouring through

"Yes, I was passing by when it happened… I promised the villagers I would speak with Whiterun's Jarl, ask him if he could send reinforcements…."

Aela looked thoughtful, Farkas asked

"Then why didn't you do it yesterday? If you told us, we would have let you go…"

I smiled sheepishly

"Well, I barely knew you at the time… I didn't know how you would have reacted to the news… I didn't want to look suspicious… and then you dragged me on here and there, and I kinda got.. lost in it…"

Aela looked a little disapproving, but sighed

"Well I guess I can't blame you, I have been a little imposing in my curiosity" she smiled, then continued

"You must talk to him today though! If I ask Kodlak I'm sure he can get you an audience easily…." She then looked at my attire and cringed a little…

"You have to get yourself cleaned up though… and maybe get a better armor.. that one looks ruined! Did you get mangled by grizzly bears before getting in the city? Wait... are those scorch marks?!"

I smiled and rubbed the back of my head

"You didn't say anything when you met me…"

Aela smirked

"That is because a warrior's attire is always worn, especially when he's been traveling… Though, now that I look closely, yours is about to fall off… You are definitely not presentable for a Jarl audience…"

I nodded, taking a look at my worn out uniform... Such a way to go after all that trouble crafting it myself… I guess it couldn't be helped...

"Hum… then I suppose I could buy some new gear when the shops open… Meet the Jarl in the afternoon…" I mused, then I realized..

"My swords! I need new swords… my last one broke and my axe got trapped in that giant's calf…"

Aela beamed as soon as she heard my last words

"You are in the right place then! You are lucky to have met us, you might get the chance of wielding one of Eorlund's creations!" She smiled "You might also want a new bow, that last one in the giant's fight was no good, it looked so ancient is was about to crack…" She was suddenly very excited "It's been a very long time since I brought a shield sister to do any shopping! This is going to be fun!"

I looked a little flabbergasted at her burst and Farkas eyed me with pity, then shook his head

"Shops will open in three hours… feel like showing us a little moves till then?...That is.. unless you're tired…"

I thought about it a second… My headache was gone and I wasn't tired at all.. I guess acting this way in front of them would increase their suspicion, but they were already suspicious enough….. Not to mention, most companions were asleep… it was the perfect time for training.

"All right, a promise is a promise"

* * *

><p>"Ok, do you want to learn a sword technique, dagger technique, stave technique, hand to hand, or simply what I did last night?" I asked with a little grin….<p>

The three of us were standing in Jorrvaskr's backyard, wearing linen shirts and pants. I had explained to them that, for training purposes, armor would get in the way. The looked at me strangely, but accepted it in the end.

Farkas grinned

"Would it help if I said all of them?"

Aela intercepted him

"Given that we don't have much time, I guess that technique from before, and maybe some hand to hand will do…"

I nodded

"Ok.. first you need a starting form…"

* * *

><p>"Farkas, this technique is not based on strength, but on using the body's limits… Now, relax your muscles and stop grabbing things!"<p>

I was currently his test doll, and it was hard not to complain when his bulky arms where clutching mine.. fact is, he wasn't doing it right.. if he wasn't so damn strong, well.. I wouldn't have felt anything…

"But how am I supposed to move you if I can't grab you?" he asked, confused

I sighed "In martial arts, unless you have incredible superior strength, grabbing someone can be very risky. You use an open palm, wrists, clutches, but never, NEVER grab.."

Farkas nodded with a sigh, this was more difficult that he thought… "But, then, how do I do it?"

"Ok, with your right arm, you clutch my forearm… relax your muscles, this is just practice…"

"…fine, then?"

"Keep my forearm clutched and move slightly to the side, press your left palm on my elbow while keeping your clutch firm, focus on the movement of your torso, you must follow my movements…be fluid.. "

"…whoah, you're moving by yourself…"

"…yes, that's because it's a juncture, it can't move the way you're pressing… that's why my whole body goes with it, if I tried to oppose your push, I would break my arm…"

"This is crazy… I knew about junctures, but to use them this way…"

I smiled

"Yeah well, that's what makes martial arts awesome… now, think my arm as your longsword… put the hilt high and press it down with your palm, turning slightly… remember your torso…"

"….You're on the ground"

I smiled "Exactly, you got through pretty fast… do you see where this is going?"

"Sort of…"

I smiled

"Time for phase two"

* * *

><p>"My arm has to be twisting, otherwise I can break free easy!"<p>

Farkas was a little embarrassed by our current predicament.. I suppose the fact this was close combat, REALLY close combat, and that I was a woman, was affecting him. The Nordic way of going hand to hand was way different from my techniques, and more similar to boxing. I felt like I should have been embarrassed too, but years practicing these moves with people of every gender kind of made me impervious to it….

He was currently sitting on top of me, the way I did with Uthgerd, and was trying to figure out the correct way to clutch my top arm. Aela was watching from a distance, bemused. She had learnt already pretty quickly, but Farkas was a tough nut.

"Alright alright you got it… Now clutch it tight, press with your weight and let's see if I can break the hold. Remember, your body moves in accordance to mine" I smiled.

Farkas nodded a little hesitantly until I could feel his many pounds pushing on my flesh… I suspected that, if it wasn't for my current supernatural sturdiness, I would have been crushed…

I struggled for a little while, without letting out my hidden strength, remarking Farkas every now and then when I felt his hold was weakening or his position shifting. Finally, I was satisfied.

"Ok let me go..." I asked him and he got up as fast as he could, a little red. I smiled

"Feel like you can do it faster? Swiftness is crucial in these circumstances…"

Farkas chased away his embarrassment. His face became determined

"I think I can"

I nodded "Ok then, let's act like we are really going hand to hand… You can keep your fighting stance, as long as you're ready to do your thing once you see an opening…" I smiled.. "Oh... and go easy on me, please?" I added with a little grin

Farkas smiled "As long as you do too"

We both dropped into a battle stance and observed each other. I moved forward and let out a couple punches, not too fast, not enough to hit the target, waiting for Farkas to get his chance. He did, fairly quickly. My right arm clutched, I found myself face to the ground. A few fast movements later, he was on top with a grin

"Guess I learned pretty fast, huh?" He said arrogantly

I felt my own grin creeping up my face, he was clutching my arm wrong… the guy was in for a surprise…

Releasing my clutched arm I rolled my torso and threw him on the floor. Now I was on top of him, performing another submission with his right arm and leg. Our faces where close

"Maybe you need a bit more practice" I breathed over him while looking straight in his eyes. He smiled sheepishly

_*grrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllll l*_

My cheeks flushed red as I lost concentration over my growling stomach, Farkas noticed it and went right for the offense, getting over me again and grabbing both of my wrists, trapping me on the floor. It was an easy to escape position, if it wasn't for the guy being so damn strong…..

"Maybe we should eat something" He said nonchalantly, trying to suppress his grin of victory. I sighed

"I guess so… haven't had breakfast yet"

"I'm sure Jorrvaskr has some food to spare" Aela added

We both got up and walked to the building

* * *

><p>"So where to first?" I asked, a little nervous<p>

"Well according to you, we need two swords of the appropriate length, a good set of light armor, a new bow and a good bath…"

I nodded "Yes, and some potions too, those things saved my life more than once, I'm not about to run out of them…"

Aela smiled "How many Septims can you spare?"

I frowned and checked my satchel. Most of my fortunes were gone to repay Riverwood, but I still had around two thousand Septims, more if I sold some of the gems and loot….

"…Is two thousand ok?" I asked

Aela widened her eyes at my satchel "Your pouch is pretty rare you know? Lucky to have one.." then she thought about my answer. "Two thousand Septims is more than enough. You won't be able to buy the top of the line, but you should get some pretty good stuff, and I know just the things…" She grinned. "Let's go see Eorlund first, for your swords.. he's usually less cranky in the mornings…"

I followed her to the Skyforge, a little wary. Farkas had left us after breakfast, muttering something about stepping into an Oblivion plane…

The old man was working on a carving when we got there, refining the details on a dagger. He didn't look like he wanted to be disturbed, but Aela did it anyways

"Hey, Eorlund, I've got a costumer for you!" She boomed

Eorlund frowned and didn't take his sight off his work "like I don't have enough.." he muttered, then raised his voice "Well, does she get the special treatment?"

Aela laughed "No, no, She's not one of us, at least, not yet" she grinned at my frown. "No, but I was hoping for a discount, she did help us with a job after all.." She grinned "Her sword broke a while back, and she was looking for a new set.."

Eorlund huffed "What kind of warrior breaks her own sword…"

I rubbed the back of my head… "Well it was Iron against Ebony and…" Eorlund was frowning "…And I guess I'm not that good" I said, lowering my head in shame. Eorlund seemed to soften.

"Well, at least she's not as arrogant as that fool you brought me last time.." he muttered, then he finally gazed away from his work.

"So, what kind of swords do you need?" He asked, as if my answer was what determined how much of a rookie I would be from now on

"Uhm.. two type of gladius swords should go… you know.. one handed, double edged… small guard…I've been going with what I found, up until now, so I'm really not so sure…"

Eorlund raised an eyebrow. Then he sighed

"I guess I've got something for you…" He turned his back on us and went to search on a table near the forge

He came back with two identical blades. They were medium-sized, double edged and very similar to the nightingale blade I had seen while playing the game. There were some differences, like the symbol on the guard, which was a small wolf, the width of the blade, slightly smaller, and the color, a nice shiny silver…

"Plated Skyforge Steel, one of my latest creations…. Try them" He handed the hilts to me, expectantly.

I grabbed them both with care and examined one of the blades... my blacksmithing lessons were not much, but I could tell this was a work of art. I moved into a stance and began swinging them in a pattern, feeling them with my body, approving their form… They felt rather fitting

Aela was used by now to my weird style, but Eorlund was impressed and slightly interested

"What kind of style is that?" He asked, curious

I rubbed my neck again, nervously, after placing the swords back into his hands "One from my homeland, I guess.."

Eorlund raised an eyebrow "And that would be…?"

"…Hum… An unknown land east of Tamriel?" I answered flincing, hoping he would take it well

Eorlund's eyes widened. He glanced at Aela, who nodded, smiling knowingly. Her approval was all he needed

After a few thoughtful moments, he spoke, turning his gaze back upon me

"Very well, since you've piqued my interest, I'll make you a deal.."

He paused a little for a dramatic effect before continuing, determination visible

"These babies are expensive. They're light ,fast, and they could match ebony easily, without strain. As for the design, I came up with it myself to balance speed, strength and endurance. All in all, they're a work of art" He ended with a grin

"I'm selling them to you five hundred Septims a piece. One thousand for the whole set" He stated, looking straight into my eyes

I glanced sneakily at Aela, wondering if he was making a good price. Her eyes were wide. I guess he was

"I suppose you're basically gifting me" I probed

"Indeed I am" he smirked

After a few seconds of pause, where I was considering whether or not I could afford them, I answered

"Then I accept your kindness" I smiled

Eorlund smiled himself, before returning me a serious glance

"If you ever dare break them, I will have your hide" He menaced

I dropped a cold sweat before answering

"I won't"

* * *

><p>"….That went fairly well" Aela muttered, a little relieved<p>

"Is he always that crabby?" I asked, concerned

"Yes, but, believe it or not, I think he likes you" Aela smirked

I sighed. If he really did, well, he had a weird way of showing it…

"Where to next?" I wondered out loud

"To buy a bow!" Aela exclaimed excitedly, suddenly grabbing my hand and increasing her pace considerably

We almost ran out of Jorrvaskr, into Whiterun's main square. On a side, next to a large statue of who I supposed was Talos, an orange clad priest was yelling , disturbing the local citizens. He was seriously damaging my sensitive hearing

"LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWER OF TALOS!"

I wasn't aware he was just about to damage something else…

As soon as I entered his line of sight, even though I was moving fast (Thanks to Aela) I heard his heartbeat burst, and soon after, shouts followed

"YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN TOUCHED BY THE GODS!"

He ran towards me and threw himself on the ground. Aela stopped pulling, noticing him

"OH GREAT ONE, THIS SOUL IS HUMBLE IN YOUR PRESENCE!" He yelled while bowing maniacally, over and over again

I froze and stopped my walking, a terrible feeling clutching my stomach. I looked down at the bowing preacher. For one second, my brain just stopped working

Thankfully, it returned fast enough

_Ok what do I do, act normal I guess? Oh god… What would a normal person do…._

"I'm sorry… what?!" I asked, faking at the best of my abilities

"OH GREAT SPIRIT! PLEASE SHARE WITH US THE BLESSINGS OF THE DIVINES!"

"…I really don't know what you're talking about" I replied sheepishly

I scanned the area. There weren't many people walking around. The guards were keeping an eye on us, waiting to intervene if things escalated. Aela was the most worrying. She kept her gaze on me, as if she was considering something. I didn't like the implications…

The weird preacher widened his eyes

"CAN IT BE!? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW WHEN YOU CARRY HIS MARK SO VIVIDLY!"

I poked Aela and whispered in her direction, hoping for support

"Aela, who is this guy? Do you know why he's saying these things?"

Aela stopped her musings and sighed. It seems my faked cluelessness was convincing enough

"Heimskr, stop harassing my friend and return to your preaching …"

Heimskr's face was like that of a kid who had just been denied a trip to disneyland

"But Aela, How can I when this girl is…"

"IS just a warrior and you had a bottle of Skooma too much, my friend" Aela interrupted

"But.."

"NO buts, leave us be or else ill sick Skjor on you!"

Heimskr was mortified, that much was certain.. I almost felt sorry for the man

He lowered his head in acceptance

"Good, and you better not harass her again" Aela said gravely, before meeting my gaze

"Come Diana, leave this madman be…"

I half faked and half felt confusion, as we walked away from that poor man. Somehow, deep inside, I knew this was just the first of many confrontations I would have to overcome.

* * *

><p>Aela had resumed her good mood<p>

"Here we are" She stated proudly

I looked at the inn before me. Whiterun's second inn, "The Drunken Huntsman" was considered the 'shadier' one, or so I'd heard. I supposed they sold weapons too, given the title

"So… They have good bows in here?"

Aela nodded "Best you can find in miles! Unless you can craft them yourself" She winked "But even with my expertise, sometimes I find that they have interesting merchandise. I'm sure we can scavenge something of value" She concluded, beaming at the prospect

As we entered, a wood elf greeted us heartily

"Ah, Aela, my good huntress! What brings you here in this humble abode? Looking for a new bow? I doubt I can best the one you already have..."

Aela chuckled "No Elrindir, I'm actually here to help a friend. Her bow was weary and I thought you might provide her with something more… interesting"

Elrindir smiled "Well a friend of Aela is a friend of mine!" He then gave me a short glance "Hmmm, interesting arm length, I'll see what I can do!"

The elf left the counter and cartoonishly rushed into a door on the back. He returned swiftly with three bows in his tow

I'm afraid I've only got these three in stock to suit your size. Try them and see which one feels best

Aela eyed them avidly as I picked the first bow. It was elven and fairly light. I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and aimed at a target that was placed on a distant wall, scanning at the elf for permission. He nodded and I released the arrow.

Two rings below the center

_Maybe, but it feels a little stiff…. It's the moonstone metal, I guess_

Aela voiced my opinion

"That bow is stiff in your hands, friend…. try this one" She said, handing me a wooden bow

I nodded, Picked it up and gave it a shot. I hit a ring lower than the first one. Aela cringed

"This one is too soft, definitely… maybe the green one.."

She picked up an Orcish bow, and her eyes widened before she handed it to me. I grabbed it and noticed something was odd

"Hey, aren't Orcish bows made of metal? How come this one feels so light and… soft?" I questioned

Elrindir grinned "I see you picked up on it fairly quickly, and you're right, this bow isn't regular. The material is Orichalcum, a metal, but it was enchanted during its elaboration. The result is a bow as strong as Orcish armor, yet as light and springy as yew. Further enchantments can still be made. I have a couple of friends in Orsinium who make those, I can sell it for a very good price..."

I kinda felt happy about this one, liking the fact it was not what it seemed. I grabbed another arrow and aimed at the target

In a swoosh, I hit dead center

Aela smiled

"Guess we found our bow! I told you they had funny stuff in here!"

Elrindir pouted

"Funny isn't how I would describe it…"

I smiled at the two and asked

"How much for this one?"

"Six hundred Septims"

"Four hundred"

"Five hundred?"

"Deal"

* * *

><p>The rest of the morning went by frantically as Aela had me try almost every set of armor available at "Warmaidens" and basically dragged me into every other existing shop with the exception of Belethor's general goods store. She told me that, unless I had some gimmick I wanted to sell, Belethor was to thoroughly avoid. After witnessing her scary shopping grin, I wasn't about to question her, nor beg her to stop pulling my arm….<p>

In the end I settled for some easily fitting studded armor, leather boots and gauntlets. Unfortunately, leather armor had to be crafted after taking the person's sizes, and I didn't have enough time to wait since I wasn't sure how much I would stay in the city. This didn't bother me much, I was going to craft the armor by myself once I dealt with the dragon attack... plus... Aela said the new armor looked nice on me...

Done with all the shopping, The huntress resumed her grip and dragged me back to Jorrvaskr

"Where are we going now? I thought we were done!"

"Nope, you need a bath"

"You have baths in Jorrvaskr!?"

"Just wait and see"

She dragged me into the Halls and down to the Companion's private quarters. Next to the main rooms was a little door, hidden from sight. She opened it and revealed a staircase going even deeper into the earth

This wasn't in the game…

But then again.. neither were baths of any sort

We kept walking down those stairs, dimly lighted by torches, until suddenly, I could feel the smell of Sulphur

_Oh My God_

_These guys have SPRINGS_

It wasn't long before we found ourselves in a natural cave, full of aeration conducts. In the middle was a pool of wonderful hot water. A small river came out of a crevice in the cave's walls, crossed the pool and disappeared into some rocks, keeping the water ever flowing. Next to the pool were built some changing stands, and there were some tables with towels available

Aela grinned

"Not many know of this place"


	32. Chapter 31: Welcome to the Family

"…I can't believe this"

I had a dumfounded expression, my eyes were literally glistening at the pool's hot water. In my mind, Christmas had come early

How could I blame myself? Hygiene in Skyrim was hard to maintain! No bathrooms, no tubs of showers… just the rivers and lake, full of frozen water… Right now, I guess I could take a bath in those places without feeling fazed in the least, but a couple days ago, when I had no powers? Back then, it was just asking for Hypothermia…

Sure, I had managed to boil water on a campfire at times, but it would never compare to the sweet sensation of completely immersing yourself into a pool of warmness, feeling every bit of grime and dirt leave your hair and skin…

This was.. wow…

Aela grinned at my reaction and spoke

"Knock yourself out!"

I didn't have her repeating it twice! But as I walked to the changing stands, I paused, suddenly reminded of something….

"Uhm… Aela… could someone walk in on us, by any chance?"

Aela shook her head, amused "I guess your people are just as shameful as cyrodillians.. We of Skyrim need clothes because we're cold! not because we are ashamed to show our features…" She remarked in a lecturing tone, then suddenly stopped, considering something, until her grin became sheepish and disappeared

"But… as a woman living with a bunch of male mercenary warriors, I do understand your concern… I'll go lock the entrance just in case…" She turned to the exit then glanced over her shoulder " I hope you don't mind the female body, though, cause I intend to take a bath myself" She winked, then walked up the stairs, disappearing from sight

I smiled nervously.. I didn't really want to show myself to a woman I had just met, as friendly as she might be…. but I supposed I was being a little too much of a prude… The pool was big, I could just get away from her and I wouldn't see anything more than her face.. I really wanted to take this bath…

I approached the stands once again and started to take off my old, worn armor. The chest guard was torn and charred on the back, so where the wrist guards, while my boots were so damaged I might as well have been walking barefoot. Everything was dirty, torn…. I could see all the signs of my previous battles, from when I had gotten kidnapped by a dragon to my latest giant fight… These clothes where better than a diary…

I was about to place the things on a chair, when I noticed it already had something on it. An expensive looking silver and sapphire circlet was there, even though I hadn't seen it before. It was sitting on a note, as if waiting for me…

Curiously, and a little hesitantly, I picked up the note and read it

_Dear Diana_

_I see you got it on with the werewolves.. I'm happy to hear you're making friends and have stopped brooding so much over your life. Your last scene at the inn was amusing, I was playing poker with some pals when it happened, so Sheogorath and Sanguine both got to witness it. They approved, by the way. I just hope you won't give Hircine the satisfaction of becoming one of his brethren, that guy has some serious issues…._

_As for your weird obsession over keeping your identity secret, I told you I would help. Dibella has been hysterical over the past week so asking her was out of the question, but guess which Daedric Prince has offered a hand? Can't guess it? It's Sheogorath. The fact that you're so unpredictable and confusing to me probably fills him with joy. He sends this circlet as a gift. I made sure it works, since, with him, you never know…._

_Now… basic functions: Put it on and people won't recognize you, take it off and you'll be plain old Diana Perastri, weird foreigner, giant slayer, werewolf beater… you know, typical low profile, right?_

_Have fun with your bath, I have a feeling you'll need this trinket soon…_

_Akatosh_

I growled angrily after finishing the letter, then took a good look at the circlet. So this was a daedric artifact, by Sheogorath nevertheless… Oh well… I needed all the help I could get. At least the guy had the brain to make it look like a plain silver circlet… easier to explain that way…

I actually felt a little relieved. In my mind, I wanted to craft a mask as soon as I had the time, but this was probably way more effective…

Noticing Aela hadn't yet returned, I swiftly tucked note and circlet inside my pouch/satchel.

Then got back to my own business

* * *

><p>Hhmmmmm … this is the stuff<p>

Even if I was impervious to cold temperature, the water felt pleasantly warm on my skin. I found myself drowsing off

Unfortunately, Tosh's words kept me from relaxing completely, chaotically dancing in the back of my brain

_I have a feeling you'll need this trinket soon_

Was he going to attack today? Was I going to face a dragon in a few hours?

I shook my head and sighed, this was not the time. I wanted to relax, not figure out my impending doom... Not to mention, a calm mind would probably help me out in the near future…

I scowled, it was just like Tosh to let me know things in the worst possible moment…

Unable to chase away my thoughts, I spoke to Aela, looking for a distraction

"Hey, Aela, how come there are springs under Whiterun? Where does all this water come from?"

Aela, interrupted from her own drowsiness, smiled at my curiosity, as if she was waiting for me to ask that one question

"Haven't you noticed how Whiterun's waterfalls seemingly pop from the top of Dragonsreach? Whiterun was built on top of a hill… a spring of that size, there, should not be possible"

I scratched my head in thought, feeling pleasure in moving my now wet, clean and untied hair

"I guess I wondered, but never really thought about it.." I replied sheepishly

Aela nodded. "Most of us didn't, but Vilkas, Farkas's brother, figured it out. He assumed there was some sort of volcanic activity that pushed the water up from an underground source, and released it right at the top. Of course, he was right…"

My eyes widened "Whiterun is built over a volcano!?" I exclaimed, then toned it down, a little embarrassed by my show of surprise

" Is it safe?" I asked, a little worried

Aela chuckled "Nah, this place is more like the remnants of a volcano… If you go deep, though, there is still some magma close to the surface. That is what makes the water rise… according to Vilkas, it's a complicated system of geysers…."

"Oh.." I muttered, a little relieved and a little amazed by the natural complexity of this place

"So you built this place? Dug all this rock deep into the earth or…?"

Aela laughed "No, we didn't dig anything, we're warriors, not miners!" Then she froze, as if unsure whether or not to tell the next part. A sigh revealed her decision

"Jorrvaskr has always been connected to a large amount of tunnels that are right under the city. He simply went exploring, and found this place… Of course, we arranged it a little better… fixed the stairs, made some stands, had the water flowing….."

I took a good look around the cave in amazement

"…Wow...… how many people know of this?"

"Just members of the circle and a few other friends. I hope for your discretion, we don't want the entire Whiterun barging in cause of the hot springs" She smiled. I felt kind of happy that they were trusting me with this….

"Don't worry, won't say a thing" I smiled back

"That's what I hoped for" Aela replied, drowsily

A couple minutes were spent in silence. I tried to figure how the hell the geyser system worked, or why I hadn't seen this place in the game… it was weird, but I could try to take a wild guess….

Locationwise, the game's distances were far shorter than those in real life… It only made sense that some places weren't covered. It still didn't explain how an entire part of a dimension could be envisioned by some game developers and brought to life in my own world…

Did that mean there were more fictional worlds around, all coming from someone's imagination?

I shivered at the thought.. All in all, I didn't have it so bad… What if I ended up in Silent Hill, or Dead Space… or any of those morbid videogames people loved to play at night with the lights off…

I was shaken from my thoughts when I realized there was something I needed to tell Aela, something I had been trying to tell her ever since we finished her damn shopping thing… and this was the perfect time to do it

I just felt compelled …

"Hey, Aela?"

"hhmmmm…. Yes?" She answered with her eyes closed, visibly relaxing

I swallowed a little, before pouring some of my heart out

"I wanted to thank you for today.. and yesterday… I probably wouldn't have managed to buy gear half as good if it wasn't for your help… not to mention you got me an easy audience with the Jarl…"

"Ah, think nothing of it. I had fun, you got your items, we all win…"

I paused at her dismissal, not really impressed. I had figured out her character by now, and I knew she didn't like being complimented , at all... I still needed to do this, though… these guys… they had gone out of their way for me…

I was honestly feeling lonely before… I was full of grief and sorrow and guilt and regret and… hell… I still am….

But I guess, with these two guys getting close, things were looking a little brighter, even for me

We shared more than just fighting prowess and paranormal gifts… we were all outcasts, in a way. Orphans without someone… something to return to

So we could return to each other

I guessed they sensed this from me, after they met me, just as I sensed it from them. I guessed this was why they spread their arms wide, welcoming me so quickly. I guessed this was why I had let them in, having them witness some of my secrets when I could have shielded myself easily….

I was grateful… I was goddamn grateful, and I had to let them know….

At least Aela… Farkas didn't do these kinds of speeches… besides, he was just happy with a hug…

Therefore, I continued

"Still…. then you got me into this bathhouse too, which is supposed to be a secret... I'm not a Companion.. I'm not even from anywhere around here… You didn't have to do any of what you did…"

I paused and sighed, looking down at the fuming water

"At first, I thought you were just curious about me, a lot of people would be… but then… well… you just became so friendly and… nice... I guess I sort of needed that. I've been through a lot lately, It was a nice change to just relax… feel surrounded by people who would watch my back. It's been short but… I just wanted to thank you… I just wanted to let you know I'm grateful… "

I let out a large breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. What was done was done. I gave a little glance in her direction, hoping she wouldn't laugh at me…

Her eyes were open wide, her face unreadable. She kept her gaze on me, though I could tell she wasn't really staring at my face. An awkward feeling travelled the air

Finally, her mask broke

"Half the Warriors I've met would never be able to admit their feelings that way. I'm not sure I could either… battles can toughen you up too much, sometimes…." She muttered, almost shamefully

Before her face turned into a smile

"I'll admit I was just curious at first… a little admiring, even… not many people could do what you did with that giant, not even us…" She stated, a little nervously. "You kept pulling tricks, talking about weird things and being generally suspicious, though I'm usually not the one to pry" She chuckled "But I guess the more I got to know you, the more WE got to know you, the more we realized how similar you were to us… there is really nothing to thank me for…" She paused, trying to formulate the next sentence correctly

"Diana, I already consider you a shield sister, Companion or not. I've got your back if you've got mine. There is no need for thanking, or cheesy conversations" She ended, determined

I looked at her, mouth a little agape…

A shield sister…. I had a shield sister

It was not like a real sister but… I guess… I guess it was close enough

My stunned looks were soon replaced by a large, beaming smile

Aela smiled back

"Welcome to the family"


	33. Chapter 32: Omen

**Wow guys... I want to thank you all for the 20k views... it's crazy... awesome... crazy/awesome :O**

**Also, happy holidays to all of you ;)**

**Now, to answer some reviews...**

**To **Partsu:

**Thanks mate, and yeah I suppose excluding Talos from the divines was odd, but I want to have a story behind that, a thing that will pop out sometime soon, so don't worry, I have my reasons. Not sure when Sheogorath will enter the frame, I just know he will :) (PS: springs in Jorrvaskr sort of made sense to me ;P they should be a mod 8D)**

**To **Shirahime Jade Silverstone:

**LOL I didn't realize till you mentioned it XD that is pretty damn funny, wonder what Diana will do when she meets Vilkas ;P **

**To **voltagelisa:

**Thanks! I'm trying to build a solid relationship between the three, have Diana make some solid bonds in this land, you know... sooner or later those bonds will become a great plot device (muahahahaha)**

**To **Valentine03:

**Thanks, and oh man... I think I've overdone it... too many crushes on my heroine... If I'm not careful enough I might end up having a... a... a Mary Sue...**

**Actually when I started writing this story, I wasn't aware of what a Mary Sue was. Then one fateful night I googled it and I realized what I had done... what horror I had unleashed upon the world...**

**I suppose I just enjoyed having a little bit of romance and hints here and there to spice things up. Now that I think about it, I have a weird feeling this story is going to be a little like the opposite of those japanese anime were there is one clueless guy with a bunch of girls, they all try to hit on him and he just stays... clueless... only this time it's a girl and there's less...panties...**

**btw, I'm glad you feel spoiled XD**

**To **Krystylsky:

**Thank you I'm happy you like the circlet idea ;P and unfortunately Skjor and Vilkas will have to wait a little, but don't worry, they will come :)**

**To **Flying Mint Bunny 8D:

**Thank you, I'm flattered :D and I'm aware of the grammar, this is not my main language after all. I go check my previous chapters every now and then to improve the quality, but I can't help it when something slips, especially in the new chapters... If you or anyone else finds something that is worth changing and could post it in the reviews, I'll take you up on that. I won't be upset, you're only helping me improve :)**

**To **Princess Mist619:

**Thanks, Merry Christmas to you too XD**

**To** Elisabeth Hollow:

**Go check her fic guys, it's pretty cool ;P**

**To **Baby Fawn:

**Your constant reviews are just as awesome as your cute rodent in the profile pic :)**

**To **Sky of Blue:

**Thanks :) I'll see what I can do to fix it!**

**...Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Omen<strong>

"By the nine Diana! I thought that bath had you relaxed! Why are you so jumpy?"

I could barely prevent myself from shaking uncontrollably after Aela's exclamation. My mind had gone into overdrive ever since I had suited up for the Jarl's meeting. We were in front of the steps that led to Dragonsreach, my clothes shiny new, my hair combed and clean, Aela on my left and Farkas on my right. The two had considered it opportune to accompany me until I reached the gates. I wasn't sure whether to be happy at their friendliness (and basically stickyness) or completely and utterly annoyed.

Talking, and possibly lying to nobility was not what had me so worked up. From what I knew in the game, Jarl Balgruuf was a good man…. One with very annoying children, but a good man nonetheless…

No. What scared me was another thing entirely

In the game, the dragon attack was triggered as soon as I gave Farengar (the mage) his precious Dragonstone. I had the Dragonstone. Tosh's note clearly stated that I would need to use his 'trinket' soon. There was no way I would take the time god's words lightly…

There was only one logical/paranoid conclusion. After my audience, the dragon was going to attack.

My face lost a shade of color and Farkas just had to ask…

"Is there something you're not telling us?" He nudged me in the shoulder "Why would a warrior like you be so nervous at a simple audience? You certainly don't lack in confidence when facing an opponent…"

I grumbled. For being a nutcase, Farkas sometimes was scary observant. I think people underestimated him too much… Maybe that was just how he wanted it… couldn't blame him… underestimation was always a good ace up your sleeve…

I attempted to be sincere…

"I… I'm not sure if you can understand but… I have a bad feeling about this… like something big is going to happen soon…" I shivered

Both of them frowned and looked at me in confusion. Farkas sniffed the air. Maybe he was trying to spot the scent of danger… or something? He didn't seem to find anything…

"hmmmm… curious…" Aela muttered

I sighed. As friendly as they were I certainly couldn't tell them that my bad feelings came from a god's suggestion…

I shook my head. I couldn't waste time here, I had a job to do. One last thing, and then I was off…

I grabbed the both of them, one per arm, and surprised them into a massive group hug…

"I know this is stupid and illogical but… I wanted to thank you again for everything, and just let you know not to worry if I disappear, or something happens to me… Don't come looking for me either… if anything happens, I'll be the one to come back and seek you out…. That is unless I'm wrong, and there is nothing to worry about…" I muttered while hugging them still, staring at the ground…

Aela and Farkas were obviously more than shocked at my sudden impulse. I had probably thrown them way off their tangent… I released my hold, having them both stumble backwards a little…

Aela shook herself from her daze first

"Is there any way you can explain this?"

I glanced at her nervously and rubbed the back of my head

"Not really, no… I'm sorry… it's just a feeling and I can be a little… paranoid…."

Her traits seemed to soften in understanding. Farkas was just standing there, looking worried. Again, the man was way too observant to match the stories about his stupidity. Maybe his brain worked in different ways, compared to others, and that was why his intelligence wasn't recognized… I would probably never know for sure….

I shook my head. I had to go

"I'll be walking up alone now… is that okay?" I asked, a little warily

Aela eyed me in disapproval, before letting out a sigh and answering

"Yes.. go do your thing… and stop worrying, it's probably nothing…"

Again, I nervously scratched my neck

"…Yes… you're probably right"

Then turned my back on them and climbed the steep stairs.

Farkas just stood there, silently watching me, concern visible on his face.

_Ok, get a grip and calm down… You need to keep a straight face while speaking to the Jarl… All your dragon problems can wait… right now, it's show time…._

I repeated the words in my head like a mantra. That is, until I met the large wooden doors of Dragonsreach castle, and the two guards in front of them

"Halt! What brings you here, citizen?"

_Take a deep breath. Act natural_

"I'm here because I have an audience with the Jarl. It's about the current dragon attacks" I countered, calmly

The guard nodded

"Very well, the Jarl has been expecting you" He answered, before gesturing to the other guard. The both went to a side of the door and pushed the tall and heavy wood, opening the shutters.

I walked into the large hall in front of me. The ceiling was incredibly high and lit with hanging metal chandeliers. A couple of servants were moving around, cleaning things, nodding as I walked through. A kid ran past me without even noticing my presence. I guessed that was one of the Jarl's children… I climbed a couple of stairs until I could see the end of the hall. Behind a big table stuffed with food, was the Jarl's throne.

Jarl Balgruuf the Greater was sitting in a very uncomfortable position (in my opinion) and arguing with his steward, Proventus Avenicci, if I recalled. The argument was on the neutrality of Whiterun during these times of civil war, just like in the game. I wondered what else would follow the script…

A dark elf was standing on the Jarl's right, opposite of Proventus. This one was Irileth, the extra protective housecarl. She glared at me as soon as I entered her line of sight, just like a wild animal protecting her territory. Her gaze was certainly not helpful in having me keep my dignity intact…

As I moved forward, a little hesitantly, the Jarl was interrupted and notified of my presence

The room was thrown into silence, now that the arguing had stopped. Trying to be calm, I approached and wondered what to do under his gaze. I guessed a little bow was in order….

"Jarl Balgruuf" I greeted, while lowering my torso and a putting my right hand across my chest. The words resonated across the silence filling the halls

I guessed that was enough etiquette for him, as his eyes showed no sort of disdain when he answered

"What brings you here, warrior? Are you the one Kodlak has sent me?" He asked

_Ok… I can do this… proper manners… I'm dealing with nobility here.. wouldn't want to spend the night in prison…remember the speeches in the game…._

"I am, my Jarl"

Balgruuf shifted in his position

"He warned me you had some urgent news, though he wouldn't specify their nature. Could you clear that up for me?" He asked, neutrally

"Indeed, I can. I bring some grave news… Four days ago, Riverwood was attacked" I stated, gravely

Jarl Balgruuf had his eyes wide in shock, though he kept his composure. It took him a while before he could talk again. Irileth and Proventus were both dead silent

"Please, go on…. Who was the attacker? Is this a threat?"

I nodded, then took a deep breath

"It was a dragon, my Jarl. A beast similar to the one that destroyed Helgen. Many guards died trying to protect the village. The dragon is gone, but Riverwood is now left without defenses… I was sent here to ask for help, the people there can't last without protection…"

I proceeded to narrate about the dragon attack. I mentioned how I was present in Helgen and the horrors I had witnessed, how I was just a traveler passing through Riverwood when the dragon had attacked. I explained how the dragon had nested atop Bleak Falls Barrow, and how it was possible that he would attack Whiterun next….

The halls were silent throughout my story. The Jarl let me talk, and when I had finished, he looked deep in thought. His wrinkles increased as he frowned, obviously worried

"Irileth, brief the captain of the guard on the situation. Ask him to send a suitable contingent to Riverwood"

He then turned to me

"Thank you for the news friend. You had no obligation to seek me out, but you did it anyways.. your information might become vital if we ever face the beasts…"

He stopped, deep in thought

"To have survived not one, but two dragon attacks… I can understand why you caught Kodlak's interest… I might have a job for you, young Warrior… would you like to follow me?" He asked

I was pretty sure what the job was, so I agreed. We soon found ourselves in Farengar's quarters

It was weird… There was a weird feeling permeating the air around the mage's lab. I especially felt it hovering around the enchanting table, and some of the soul gems

Unfortunately I couldn't muse much on it, since Farengar entered my line of sight

"Jarl Balgruuf" he greeted, then looked at me "And what do we have here?"

Balgruuf's lip corners twitched into a small smile as he answered

"A warrior, Farengar, and a skilled one too. Please, explain to her what you've been searching for"

Faregar looked at me from head to toe, deeming my worth, then sighed. He probably didn't expect me to be helpful

"I am looking for an ancient stone tablet, known as the Dragonstone. It contains crucial information about Dragons, and might be very helpful towards my research…"

I faked surprise as I stopped him with a gesture of my hand and searched my magic pouch. In a few seconds, the Dragonstone was in my hands.

"Could this be the tablet you've been looking for?" I asked, innocently

Farengar was completely shocked at the sight. Even Balgruuf was staring at the stone, a little confused

"How did you manage to get it…" He stuttered

_And now, here goes my alibi_

"Well, I was roaming around ancient nord ruins when I came across this tablet. It looked important so I kept it safe around my person, instead of selling it for easy Septims. When you mentioned that the tablet you were looking for had important information about dragons I…. well… I sort of made the connection. There are dragons carved all over the stone, here, after all…." I explained, while handing him the tablet

Farengar held it with reverence, observing every detail on the stone, a smile creeping up on his face. He stared at me happily, then turned his head towards Balgruuf, who was watching with interest

"It seems your warrior really proved herself useful this time, Balgruuf" he grinned

Balgruuf exploded into booming laughter, patting my back in the process. I guess it was the standard Nord procedure for friendliness… even for royals..

I kind of liked the fact that it wasn't a requirement for Nord nobles to be all stuck up pricks with a superiority complex… they were more like men of the people…. I was a democratic person, but… I could work with that…

"I guess I really did it this time, ay, Farengar?!" He said, obviously pleased by the outcome of the situation. He turned to me and smiled. I smiled back, a little hesitantly

"Well… friend, today you did Whiterun a great service! Farengar will provide you with some compensation, and if you wish to purchase any land inside the city, just come and visit me again…" He paused, then his face became more serious "I must leave you now, I have preparations to make against this dragon threat… Farengar, you pick it from here" He ordered, then turned and went back into the throne room

Farengar sighed

"A great threat that is… Our poor Jarl has to deal with the civil war already, and now dragons… I am ecstatic of their return, them being my main subject of research, but… I can understand the stress other people may be put into…" he muttered

…_You have no idea_… I mentally added. Then my curiosity surfaced at his mention of research

"So… what sort of research do you conduct here? Only dragons?" I tried to ask nonchalantly

Farengar raised an eyebrow, though it was hardly visible under his blue cowl. I could basically just see his black sideburns under that thing…

"Why yes, mostly, though I do happen to have a few other things… Why do you ask? Warriors like you don't usually seem to appreciate the arcane arts... as a matter of fact, not many people in Skyrim do…"

I rubbed the back of my head, finally showing a bit of my nervousness

"Well, let's suppose one might want to research into dimensional magic… summoning magic… that sort of thing… would you know a good place to go, or start searching?"

Farengar was highly curious at this point

"I won't pry on what drives a warrior such as you to be interested in the matter, but I do admit I wonder if you have some knowledge of the arcane.. I do sense some potential, but I'm not too sure…"

He shrugged it off, noticing my blank stare wouldn't give him any answers. I was getting pretty good at it

"Anyhow… your best bet is the college of Winterhold and its vast library. If you've got the aptitude, you might even become a scholar there..." He muttered while looking for something in his desk. He grabbed a satchel of coins before turning and handing it to me

"Here's your reward." He then paused, considering something

"I must admit you just piqued my interest… If you ever come back here, and I stumble upon some information on the matter, I'll gladly share it with you. That is, if you let me in on your project" His lips moved into a smirk, eyes invisible under his cowl

I nodded, happily. Realization hit

_Wow… I already have an informant…. It's one little step, but still…._

I could always throw a bone for Farengar to chew on, and if he could give me some knowledge… some help in figuring out a way back…. No matter how feeble… no matter how long it took….

"That depends on how valuable the information is" I grinned

Farengar laughed

"No… definitely not the average warrior…." He said, more to himself…

"Go now, I'll have to start working on decoding this thing"

That was how I was sent off, and exited Dragonsreach without a scratch

* * *

><p>That little spark of hope I had come across during my meeting with the court mage was what distracted me from my growing paranoia. Now though, as I descended the steps of Dragonsreach, I realized something felt very, very wrong<p>

Nothing had happened

No dragon attack, no Irileth running, screaming dragons all over the halls. Nothing

Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

Murphy's law dictated that it was probably very bad.

Reaching the square, I stopped and stood there, next to the statue of Talos, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. My anxiety increasing every second

Was Tosh really playing mind games?

Was I too early?

_Should I just drop this? Am I just overreacting?_

And yet, I couldn't help but sense an ominous feeling in the air

There was… something…. A malicious entity, feeling, will…. Something was there…

Paranoia? After what happened to me, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had some screws hanging loose…

But what if those where my powers… my new senses telling me something? Tosh was the god of time… could I have gotten some of his foresight?...

I was so dazed and filled with my own thoughts I didn't notice a cowering Heimskr slowly approaching me. Actually, I did… his heartbeat was about to explode… but my mind was ignoring him….

The preacher shakily crept next to me. This time, his voice was low, scared, his manners discreet. Maybe he understood that I didn't want any form of publicity….

"You can feel it too can't you? The fate that has yet to come…" He asked me, almost whimpering, from a meter away

I jumped at his weakly intoned words, and turned, to stare eye to eye with the preacher

"You… I….. What do you mean?" I uttered, completely stunned. A chaotic number of thoughts swirled within my mind

_This guy can feel it too? Maybe then it's not just me being paranoid…. Or maybe it is? This guy is a little nuts, really….._

_But he recognized me for what I am, just by sight! What the hell does he know I don't? How can he do that?! Maybe he has some answers…._

_…And how the hell did he sneak up on me like that?! Wow…. I'm really overreacting to this… I'm almost paralyzed…_

_Wait… why isn't he shouting… why isn't he yelling to me? Did Aela really scare him that much or…. Is he trying to be discreet for me? _

My brain was about to self-destruct when Heimskr answered me

"You do feel it! I'm sure! Fate is calling you, blessed one. It's claws are approaching… their grip is almost on this city…" He said, trembling

My eyes widened… it's claws….. this city…. Something deep within me connected the dots….

The dragon was going to attack Whiterun… as in the citadel! There was no screaming Irileth because no dragon had harmed the Western Watchtower, therefore the guards hadn't been warned… No… he was going straight for the kill….

_Oh gods…_

"Heimskr! What did I tell you about harassing my friend?! Leave her alone!"

It was Aela approaching, Farkas behind, a little still. Heimskr cowered more and left, but before he was out of reach, I heard him whisper, begging

"Please save us, you are our only hope…"

I stiffened… my eyes a little blank… staring at Aela, but I wasn't really looking…

Aela waved a hand in front of my eyes, worried

"Diana, what's wrong? I can almost smell your fear… Was that Heimskr? The meeting didn't go bad, did it? Otherwise you wouldn't be here…."

"….Aela…"

Aela was very worried, I could tell… My voice had no life in it… it was tired… it was scared… it was lost and without certainty…

The previously clear sky seemed to gather a few clouds

Farkas approached, knowing, his eyes hardened

"It's still there, isn't it? That feeling…"

I looked at him and gulped. I nodded….

_Wow… one more person to pick up on it…_

The clouds were increasing, turning black and menacing

It happened

For a second, the air seemed to crack. A loud boom followed, shaking the very foundations of the earth

It was a roar, a powerful roar filled of an ancient beast's rage. Farkas, Aela, people mistook it for a thunder, a very loud one at that, in the now darkened skies. They looked up, startled

I did the first thing that came through my mind

I ran

* * *

><p><strong>Shirahime: "Run B*tch, Run!"<strong>

**Shira's bro: "WTF are you talking about?"  
><strong>


	34. Chapter 33: Hell No!

**Sorry if it took so long, but ya know, once in a while I do have this thing called holidays :) where uni girls like me like to go to parties, get pissed drunk, and forget all about their current projects or studies :) **

**I'm just in a little hurry now, I'll come back and revise some of the previous chapters since some people pointed out errors ^^ for now, bear with me plz? :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Hell No!<strong>

"Diana, wait! Where are you going?!"

Aela's voice was right behind me, the huntress running after me… but I couldn't stop and explain, I had a circlet to put on and a dragon to face… If I could intercept the beast before it got too close… I was hoping for less casualties…

Deep inside, some part of me was running simply because I was pretty much terrified

Another roar tore open the skies. I shivered and stopped, following the sound, looking upwards. There was a black winged shadow moving behind the clouds

_Oh god, he's right over us_

Aela and Farkas used my little pause to catch up with me

"Diana, what the hell is going on!?" Aela asked, a little enraged

I looked into her very angry eyes, trying to come up with a plan, trying to figure how much I could tell her… trying to find a way to safeguard Whiterun and its citizens from that monster…

"Aela, do you remember when you told me we were shield-sisters?" I asked, determined

"What has that to do with…"

"I need you to trust me" I intercepted, my eyes carving a hole into hers, shutting her up

"Get your weapons ready and warn the guards, especially the archers… then round up the normal citizens, find them a good shelter, nothing made of flammable stuff… bring them underground if you can…" I told her, frantically, before pausing and taking a deep breath. " The city is going to be attacked."

Eyes widened in surprise and horror, before Aela shook her head, probably questioning why she should believe anything I said….

"But what about you? What makes you say so? And where are you running to!?" She asked, angry and confused

"I can't explain it!" I snapped, yelling. Then I noticed my words had them both looking hurt, and I felt pain clenching my heart tightly. I mentally kicked myself for my sudden outburst and I immediately tried to pick up the pieces of what friendship I might have just thrown out the window, into the trash can….

"I'm sorry guys, I can't explain it now… not yet… please just trust me…. If not for me, for the safety of Whiterun.." I said, mortified

I begged them with those words, then turned and started running again, as fast as I possibly could. I had nothing I could tell them anymore, not now anyways… how did I end up in these situations… my heart was throbbing in pain as I heard their footsteps. They hadn't given up on going after me

"Diana, wait!" Farkas's voice called

I sprinted down Whiterun's alleyways, trying to ditch my two friends. My hand was searching frantically inside my satchel..

_Where is it…. Where is it… ….. there!_

Without thinking, I turned at a house's corner to slip out of sight. As soon as I was hidden, I placed the silver circlet on top of my head, then recalled the buzzing hidden behind my skin. I concentrated it all on my legs, and jumped.

After grabbing a ledge, and quickly pulling myself up, I ended hiding on top of a roof.

Aela and Farkas turned my same corner, to find absolutely nothing there….

"Gah…damnit! Where has she gone!?" Aela roared in anger

"I've never seen a human being run that fast… we would have never kept up if not for our own…"

"Shhhht! Farkas… I can smell her scent…" Aela whispered

I gulped as I observed them, hidden on the rooftop. Aela and Farkas were wandering around the spot where I had jumped, trying to pick up something useful. I shivered… this…. was stupid, if they could smell me my hiding spot was going to be found in a matter of…

Just as in sync with my thoughts, Farkas looked up, and stared right through my eyes. I stopped breathing, and nervously prepared myself for a lashing, but…. It didn't happen. I blinked a couple times, trying to understand why he wasn't reacting.

_ Could this be an effect of wearing the circlet?_

"The scent ends up here and goes up… but there is only one house here, she couldn't jump roof to roof, and this roof is way too high up… not to mention, empty" The warrior noted, while scratching the back of his head in a clueless manner

Aela, on the other hand, was furious

"Just who the hell does she think she is, slipping on us like that after giving us orders! Damnit! And I even trusted her! I told her we were shield sisters..…"

I felt my heart break as I heard those words. Farkas stopped her from going too far by placing his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sure she has her reasons… She's a good bean, remember?" Farkas told her, just a little hint of uncertainty in his voice…

I personally wanted to get down there and give Farkas a bone crushing hug… that is, if I wasn't hiding from him….

Aela glared

Farkas rubbed his neck a little "Well you have to admit those two thunders we heard were really unusual, and the air has become a little heavy… not sure if you feel it too…" He added sheepishly

Before Aela could answer something along the lines of 'Farkas you are too gullible' or 'trusting' or 'such a puppy'….

…Another roar cracked the sky. It still sounded like thunder, but I knew better…

This time they both looked up to see where the source of noise had come. The dark shadows dancing over the clouds came out, revealing themselves as the shades of an ancient and powerful dragon. It began circling the city, high in the sky, like a vulture, like a predator trying to still fear into its prey. He wanted us to acknowledge our doom….

Their jaws both hung open

"Oh my god…"

"DRAGON!"

A man in the street who had been innocently cloud gazing yelled the word as soon as the beast made itself visible. Chaos ensued. People quickly looked up and started running and yelling, hysterically. The two Companions shook themselves out of their stupor

"Oh my god… she was right… but how? How did she predict?... Why did she run…"

"You can ask her when we see her again" Farkas added "Right now, we've got to do what she told us…"

Aela was about to glare at him again, but the gravity of the situation had struck her chords, so she merely nodded

They both ran towards the square, leaving me free to exit from my hiding

* * *

><p>How the hell can they not see me?<p>

I wondered as I ran through the streets of Whiterun, among a panicking crowd. I had noticed that nobody bothered to look at my passing figure, and people tended to crash into me, then act completely surprised, as if they didn't understand what was happening… it almost felt as if I was… invisible….

I kept wearing the circlet on my head, but my general appearance hadn't changed a bit… Tosh certainly didn't help me when he forgot to mention this thing gave me freaking invisibility….. I hoped whatever it was the circlet did, it would work when I needed it… otherwise, I was in a sea of trouble….

I was running towards the highest point of the city… towards Dragonsreach…. If there was one place the Dragon was going to attack first, it was probably there, otherwise… well… being so high up would give me a chance to stand out and distract the beast…. Not to mention, good visibility and less buildings around to catch fire during the fight….

Hopefully, this goddamn circlet would make me noticeable when I needed it

It wasn't bad… invisibility was a good thing… Sneak attacking that dragon would have certainly given me the advantage….

But Tosh clearly stated the Dovahkin had to make an appearance, and, given the state of chaos the city was in, I was, reluctantly, inclined to agree…

Plus, sneaking meant waiting to plot some sort of tactical plan, and waiting meant more civilians and guards dying every second…

Thank the gods this dragon seemed to appreciate theatrics and wanted his victims to feel despair before tasting it… it made things way easier when I had more time to organize myself and ditch my two Companions….

A shivering feeling hit me….

Oh my god…. This really was the dragon that kidnapped me!

He had said something about it being no fun having to kill a clueless prey….

It had the same twisted mindset as this one!

I silently prayed, hoping the beast was just lazy and this was why it hadn't attacked yet…

Another roar shook the sky

Loud human screams followed.

* * *

><p>The beast had stayed put, waiting on that mountain, for far too long.<p>

His lord, Alduin, was not going to be pleased by the outcome. How dare a puny human sacrifice defy the great Mirmulnir! Hunter of fear! ...But most importantly, how was he going to explain this to the lord of Apocalypse….

Maybe he could refrain and just…

…Just confirm his killing, pass the mortal as dead… It was definitely a possibility… four days clammed up in those catacombs, with all those undead servants inside, injured and weak… there was no way she could have survived…

…No way, right?

Mirmulnir shook his head and grunted… he couldn't stand being on top of the damn mountain any more, waiting for someone that most likely wouldn't resurface…. He almost wished the human was alive, so he could kill her again once she set foot outside her underground safehouse…..

…how he hated mortals….

The dragon spread his wings open wide and, with a swing, he was in the air. Bleak Falls Barrow had been enough for him… time to vent his frustration over one of those human settlements…. It had been fun seeing those pathetic insects burn to death….

It was while soaring the vast central steppes of Skyrim that he noticed the city, standing on top of a hill in the middle of nothing. The beast grinned. Those humans were sticking out like a sore thumb. It was time he evened the landscape a little…

He swept his wings and brought himself over the clouds. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. The settlement was big and with plenty of prey. He was slowly going to bring them doom, savoring every single droplet of fear those measly things could produce.

He roared in a power infused shout. He wasn't just a dragon, he was the god of destruction bringing fire from across the sky. He circled the city like a vulture, slowly descending, enjoying as more and more humans looked upwards and started screaming.

"Yes, puny weaklings, run and taste my despair" He cackled in the ancient tongue

What to aim first, what should perish under his fire? He looked at the majestic wooden building standing on top of the hill, as if it had just been standing there to pleasure any airborne attacker prone on destruction

He gave the dragon equivalent of a smile as he approached the thing's entrance, opening his mouth, ready to unleash a deathstorm of fire upon it…

A green arrow coated in an unknown power hit his lower jaw, piercing his scales, interrupting his breath and bringing him quite a lot of pain. Mirmulnir roared in anger as he turned, facing his attacker, ready to cleave his head off his body.

A male figure, completely covered in a set of dark Daedric armor was standing right at the top of the stairs, opposite of the keep's entrance. He was holding a green bow and preparing to unleash another shot…

Mirmulnir dodged but managed to pierce his left wing. He shrieked as he dived forward, preparing to squash the annoying bug…..

* * *

><p>After a lot of invisible running, I had managed to reach the top of the stairs. I was now standing on the castle's courtyard. A large bridge was in front of me, surrounded by high wooden arches, leading to the entrance. Under the bridge was a pool of water that flowed down towards the rest of the city. You could also move left, right and circle around the pool, in case you wanted to look at the rest of the yardplateau. Two guards were at the entrance, swords unsheathed… with another six or seven. The keep was surrounded by defenders... guess they had been notified of the threat in time...

I sighed as I realized I was still invisible, otherwise those troops would have reacted to me already. I looked at myself for any changes, but there were none… same armor… perfectly visible skin and other details… no alterations whatsoever… damn… I hated having to put my trust in a goddamn, untested trinket. I mentally pictured Tosh and Sheogorath sitting on a couch, laughing at me while both munching on some popcorn…. Ok what the hell, why was my brain conjuring this stuff now? This was not the time for cartoonish clichés….

I snapped out of it and looked upwards.. it seemed the beast was descending further. I readied my bow and Orcish arrows, thanking the gods for my new purchases. I waited, following the dragon's flight with my eyes, heart beating faster and faster as he got closer and closer. It was like a big unknown countdown going down in my head, while we waited, breath hanging, for the time of impact…

A cackling of words pierced through my ears. I knew it was dragon tongue, but somehow, my brain was automatically translating them as they went

"Yes, puny weaklings, run and taste my despair"

It was deep, mind breaking, terrifying. Some of the guards stumbled, as if that voice shook their very bones. I stood firmly, fighting off my shivers. I had to be strong, I had to be tough, I couldn't give in to fear….

The beast roared and started its final descent. My eyes widened. It was getting close to our keep, with tremendous speed. The guards began shouting as they realized the same damn thing. They readied their shields, some shaking, others tensing, bracing themselves for the attack

As I saw the Dragon's jaw open to unleash its fiery hell, a tremendous burst of adrenaline and power shot through my body. I readied an arrow, tensing the bow as much as I could, allowing the buzz locked inside me to completely come out… then something weird happened. As the dragon passed exactly over my head, a few meters higher, time seemed to slow down, almost to nothing, letting me savor a moment of incredible clarity. Adding to that, part of the buzz, the power seeping through me, left my body and wrapped itself around my arrow, following a subconscious intent. Without time to form complex thoughts, or even feel surprise, I unleashed the arrow, aiming with ease.

As the arrow crossed the air, my perception returned to normal and the beast stopped its attack in a hellish roar. Acting on instincts, ignoring the nagging fear in the back of my brain, I swiftly quipped another arrow, and time slowed down once again. The monster had turned around and was now launching itself towards me, but the arrow made him dodge and avoided an imminent jaws-to-face collision.

The dragon took to the air and made it's anger known, readying for another sweep downwards, all hawk-like, while examining me, letting me breathe for a few precious seconds.

In those seconds I managed to realize 3 things

First, the guards had finally noticed my presence and were looking at me as if I had been a dragon myself. They seemed extremely frightened/surprised and it made me wonder just what kind of illusion was the circlet conjuring, if any, given that I couldn't see it myself

Second. I was in a position of disadvantage on those damn stairs. I had at least managed to distract my foe and prevent it from setting fire to a historical building, but fighting on stairs, with little space, and standing lower ground? It was begging for suicide

Third. I had to somehow prevent the dragon from taking to the skies again. Now that I had his attention, it wouldn't take much before he realized exactly what I was. Once he realized, I couldn't let him flee, else he report to his 'Master' about my existence and about how his plan hadn't come to fruition. If that happened it was possible to find myself very much dead, in a non-distant future…

I picked up a sword with my right arm, still holding the bow in my left as the creature approached me…

Once it got close, my reflexes and my new time slowing abilities kicked in once more. I dodged the dragon's second sweep by a couple millimeters, maiming his cheeks with my blade. As a result, the beast crashed into the wooden vaults, breaking them, and some of those guards at the keep's entrance. It would have been almost comical, if not for the life threatening situation and the obvious victims he had made with his fall…

I silently prayed for survivors as my enemy raised itself, looking pissed

I couldn't let him advance on me, otherwise I would have had to back up on those stairs and god knows what might have happened… no… I had to push the goddamn thing towards the keep gates If I wanted a chance at this….

Ignoring the remaining guards and their attempts to slice though his scales with scarce success, the Dragon opened his jaws, a red glow forming down his throat.

On the other hand… maybe going downstairs wasn't such a bad idea…..

I ran towards the edge and dropped down the steps, barely missing a wave of searing pain. The heat was hardly sustainable. I felt my lips crack and my throat dry as the fire breath kept going and going without end. When the light dissipated, I couldn't hear any human heartbeats around the Dragon's imposing sounds.

A wave of pain and rage hit me as I realized that all of those guard troops from before had been thoroughly exterminated

Words in dragon tongue translated inside my head

"Come out, human, I know you're hiding"

Cold anger hit me, chasing away any and all fear. Huge lizard or not, this bastard was going to pay

"You dare defy the great Mirmulnir? Hunter of fear?! You, who managed to pierce me, come out and fight like a man!"

_Like a man…? Did I look like a man to him?_

Damn…. I couldn't drag this on much longer… The more it went, the more people died…

"Come out and show me what you are, human. Are you a predator, or are you prey?"

I was starting to see red. This… this killer… it was all a stupid hunting game to him….

"You brought this upon yourself. Not only will I burn you, I will make sure this pathetic city is razed to the ground.."

Something within me cracked. Images of Helgen and Riverwood flashed through my eyes.

_Oh hell no!_

I raised myself and impulsively walked up the stairs, stepping back in Mirmulnir's sight. My muscles where shaking in anger, my heart beating wildly… The place was trashed and burnt to a crisp. The wooden arches where charred and mostly destroyed. Black corpses littered the yard. My foe stood on the bridge, back against the castle's entrance, the only thing left standing….

The dragon grinned, making a show of his fangs. A frightening, bestial laugh followed

"What a sight you are… I wonder if you can back up your looks… what is your name, human?" He mocked

I silently wrapped my bow on the back and readied my two swords, not uttering a single word, scowling in cold anger and determination. Like hell I was going to let him destroy this city... not to mention, blame it on me... I had no plan, but it didn't matter. I was going to get to him and I was going to stab these two blades into his bloated skull...

New guards were beginning to storm the place, coming from the nearby barracks. Irilileth was with them. They stood back once they noticed me and the dragon's attempt at a conversation. They probably didn't understand the language and were trying to determine whether I was friend or foe… Right now, I couldn't care less….

"Silent, are you? Fancy yourself a big shot? Do you really believe those sticks can defeat me?.." He cackled

I shifted my feet, slowly advancing into an aggressive battle stance, concentrating

"So you accept your death honorably? This pleases me" The dragon laughed

I raised my swords up, completing my stance. My eyes traced a path for them to tear the beast apart

"Farewell, insect"

I charged. The dragon opened his jaws and released his fire. Time slowed down.

I felt most of my power build inside my chest, the power of an unrelenting force that would push anything off it's path, even a searing storm of flames…

The word Fus unleashed itself, thundering throughout the air. It collided with fire, pushing most of it back into the Dragon's throat.

As the heat was pushed back, the dragon began to convulse in pain and roars. He wasn't so fireproof on the inside, it seemed...

I kept charging, using the newfound distraction to my own advantage. I got close and planted my first blade into his lower neck, leaving a large, bleeding gash, but failing to sever the thing completely.

Without a second thought, I stabbed my second sword deeply into the dragon's side and used it as a step to climb on his body and reach his head…. to finish this once and for all…

Mirmulnir finally reacted, his eyes widened in pain and subsequent realization... fear... He screeched and shook and tried to take off into the air. I gripped his horns as I attempted to stay on his body…

"Let… me… GO!" He thundered as he went airborne

"And what… let you kill more people!?" I replied in anger, struggling for balance

Mirmulnir yelped, recognizing my voice

"YOU! You are that girl sacrifice!"

He shook like a crazed up rodeo bull as he tried to gain height. My head was shaking and by now my only grip was on one of his horns. I couldn't really see where we were going, but I knew that, unless I made him drop, I was done for. With my free hand, I proceeded to maim him with my leftover sword, trying to cause as much pain as I could.

My presence and his pain were unbalancing him. We found ourselves slowly dropping, as he couldn't maintain his flight. I tried to dodge his wing jabs and stay on him, while he tried to dodge my blade...

Until we got just above Whiterun's main square.

We were close to the ground

I was getting tired and who knows when the beast would surrender. This was my best chance, I had to act now

_It's now or never_

Realizing this, I readied myself for one final stab. Adrenaline and power pumped through my veins as time slowed down once again. I released the hand I was using to grip the Dragon's horn, and placed it on my sword's hilt, adding more strength to my next hit. I concentrated the buzzing on my arms, and raised my sword up high, coating it in part of my power.

I gritted my teeth

Mirmulnir's body twitched as he panicked in realization

I plunged my gladius into the creature's skull, feeling the bones crack under pure pressure. I felt the blade piercing his brain. The dragon went limp, almost immediately. Time returned to normal as he crashed into the square, me riding on top, to cushion the fall. My vision went black

Dust raised itself in the air, hiding things from sight. Spectators warily gathered along the sidelines. Most had witnessed the air fight with awe...

* * *

><p>"owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"<p>

Everything was hurting. Mirmulnir had done a number on me, but now, taking the fall on hard dragon scales… well… it was not very pleasant… it was like… six meters… maybe more….

My adrenaline was slowly leaving me, my power receding from exhaustion. I was no more in danger, therefore completely able to feel my scratches, bruises and pulsing headache. I tried not to puke.

_Was that it? Did I do it?_

I opened my eyes to see nothing but dust. I stared at myself and noticed that I was gripping both of the dragon's horns as if I was still free falling. I was laying atop his neck, exhausted and sore.

Stretching my senses, especially my hearing, I realized two startling things

First, the dragon had no heartbeat. He was dead. I had done it

Second, people were gathering around me. I could feel their smaller little hearts pulsing in hesitation, excitement, nervousness... Increasing in number the more dust dissipated around me.

Realizing that I couldn't just stay there, I immediately got up, ignoring my pain, and checked if the circlet was still on my head. Fortunately, it was.

Hastily, I removed my two swords from the carcass, pushing away my disgust, and turned to search for a quick exit…

The dust had cleared… almost the entire village was surrounding me… just….. staring at me…..

Guards, Companions, Heimskr, Shopkeepers… Even Irilileth and… was that the Jarl approaching?

My brain went completely numb


	35. Chapter 34: Reflection

**Hey check out some Art I came up with to show 3 of the 8 divines in my fic, my photoshop skillz are increasing each day ;P  
><strong>

**look for artemide68 on deviantArt ;P  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Reflection<strong>

It would be the beginning of a legend

Too bad I was just too startled to realize it

People were forming a circle around me and my kill, numbers increasing each second. There were many familiar faces among them, looking at me with different emotions. Irileth was standing in front of the Jarl, snarling protectively, Heimskr was in awe, on his knees, bowing and muttering prayers. Farengar, who had dragged himself out of the castle, seemed extremely excited and Balgruuf himself… well… he looked quite speechless. At the edge of the square, nearing Jorrvaskr, stood Kodlak, meeting my eyes and smiling from afar. I shivered as I returned my gaze to the old wolf. Did he know? Could he tell from smelling me?

Shaking myself from that weird, alien and awkward feeling of expectation all these people were giving me, I realized something crucial

I had to get out of here, fast

It was in that very moment I felt something tugging at my chest, coming from behind me. It was making me feel dizzy

I turned to see the Dragon's corpse begin to burn up. Those rough scales were dissolving just as white paper burnt with a matchstick.

_Oh god, here it comes…_

I was kind of hesitant when I thought about the concept of devouring dragon souls. I had no idea what it really meant, except that it would supposedly increase my power.. but.. it sounded slightly evil… and it would make me freakier than how I was already…

Still, that dragon had to die, and I had given up my humanity when I decided to go against Alduin in the first place…

It didn't mean I wanted to experience this…. especially not in front of all these people…

Mutters and 'awwws' traveled among the crowd as the dragon began disintegrating. I could hear some '_by the nine'_ or '_what in Oblivion._.' but my senses were getting dizzier by the second, frightening me in the process… I couldn't lose consciousness… not now…

I closed my eyes, trying to get a grip. The effect, of course, was opposite

It felt as if my entire perception was sucked into a world of unknown energies and powers. I couldn't see or hear in the rational sense, but I could feel some weird, colorful indigo aura… surrounding my body, and something…. Pulling it forward.

Of course my body wouldn't move a step, by now I felt almost separated from it. Whatever was pulling me was pulling my aura… my soul… with red tendrils of foreign power…. It was coming from… Mirmulnir's body.

I gasped as the pull became stronger, causing pain inside my chest. I didn't understand… Why was it hurting so much? Wasn't I supposed to be the one pulling? didn't I have to consume the dragon's soul? Unless….

Unless the dragon was trying to eat me…..

I panicked at my assumption and instinctively released tendrils of my own power towards the now shining red aura that was visible within the dragon's chest. I wrapped them around it and pulled, feeling the soul shriek in pain… feeling it struggle against my attack, feeling my pain reduce for each inch of the fight I was winning.

It was terrifying and wrong, but I knew I couldn't stop. It was eat or be eaten

I tightened the grip on my own body as I pulled and pulled the struggling Dragon spirit towards me until we were mere inches apart.

Then something mind blowing happened

I felt my own aura widen as an open mouth, and completely swallow the foreign thing inside. I felt it struggle from within, and I fought to contain it, before it could tear me apart. Just as I felt like my energies would soon give up, it stopped, defeated. I felt its energy integrate, morph, its color changing from red to blue… New power unleashed itself throughout my body like a shockwave, like a rush of blood coursing through my veins, like a wind current, sending shivers down my spine.

When I opened my eyes again, the last glowing tendrils of light were now leaving Mirmulnir's bones. His body was gone. His soul was now a part of me… The energy rush was amazing… I felt my pain from the fight slowly dissipating…

Nevertheless, I was about to crumble on my knees…. That was one hell of an experience.. the only reason I didn't fall was because of my strong will to keep up appearances

Jarl Balgruuf was the first, stunned, man to speak

"Impossible… You… You are Dragonborn…."

I looked at him and slowly nodded. I didn't want to talk… whatever my disguise was, my voice was still recognizable…

Most of the crowd was now silent. The jarl himself did not know what to say

I just stood there, on high alert, waiting for whatever would come next, still looking around for anything that could help me out and escape… but… I was completely surrounded by all sides…

That's when I spotted two familiar heads rushing through the crowd, trying to get into the front row.

Aela and Farkas

_Oh shit not them!_

I knew for a fact that, as soon as those two caught a whiff of my scent, they would recognize me

Unable to think up anything more complex, I collected my power/aura/buzz/whatever onto my legs, trying to control the excess energy I had recently gained.

It was time for a brusque retreat

* * *

><p>Jarl Balgruuf had just recovered his bearings after discovering that, the mysterious stranger clad in demonic armor, was indeed Dovahkin and had just single handedly saved his town. The man was highly intimidating in his attire, and the Jarl couldn't help but wonder what was concealed behind his mask. He just stood there, stoically, observing the crowd. No one would have been able to decipher his emotions, nor intentions. He was a big mystery, but, he had saved them all, and Balgruuf would be a fool if he didn't take the chance to show his gratitude.<p>

Not to mention, this man was best kept as an ally, rather than an enemy

He was about to open his mouth when the Dragonslayer visibly shifted in his movements and jumped

It was the highest jump Balgruuf had ever seen

Crossing the air, the man flew over part of the crowd circling him. He landed with a 'thud' and a ground roll, converting the leftover kinetic energy into power to raise himself up and keep on running… running away

Barlgruuf was about to command Irileth, but he noticed she had already ordered the guards after him…

Good ol Irileth. He could always trust her

His eyes fell back on the stranger moving away, guards behind. He was fast, but he couldn't escape Whiterun's closed walls. He was positive they would catch him…

…Until the guy disappeared in a cloud of black smoke

* * *

><p><em>Huh? Why have they stopped chasing me?<em>

I had shaken away my stupor after realizing just how high I could jump with my current power, and was a few meters away from the square, when I noticed the guards had abruptly stopped following me. I turned and stared at them. They were just standing there, looking around confusedly, just like the citizens who had been yelling things like 'where is he going?' or 'after him'. It was almost like…

…like I was invisible again….

_Holy shit, I am so going to kill Tosh for not telling me specifics about this thing…._

At least It had worked when I needed it to…

A wave of relief was about to hit me, as I realized how lucky I was to have made it out of this whole ordeal alive, and that it was probably over, when …

…I saw a certain redhead and brunette mercenaries come out of the crowd, running exactly towards where I was standing….

_They caught my scent?!_

I couldn't stay there and find out, or try to converse… I pumped my power down my legs once again and made a run for it, fast as I had never been before

* * *

><p>A certain platinum haired god with ivory horns was standing in Whiterun's main square, next to a shocked crowd and a dragon's remains. Of course, this was just a projection inside his own domain, recreated through his powers, but, in the end, it didn't really matter<p>

Something was concerning him, and it wasn't whether or not this projection felt real enough, or seeing the corpse of one of his brethren. What worried him was a certain girl he had witnessed fighting within the premises.

She could certainly think on her feet. She had exceeded expectations, going up against Mirmulnir. He had seriously feared for her when he had deduced the upcoming fight, after looking carefully at the dragon's timeline. Mirmulnir was powerful, one of Alduin's upper ranks, and as her first dragon… he was a tough opponent. He counted on the city guard to help Diana fend him off. He didn't believe she could possibly face him alone.

And yet, when she put her mind to it, she had managed to defeat him in less than thirty seconds.

He knew the girl was smart, and she had demonstrated to be sharp as a blade in battle, dragging on the fight until she could come up with a surgical plan forming from her own wits and instincts.

Still, she shouldn't have been able to defeat him that easily…

He had witnessed the way her sword pierced the enemy's skin, even though it was made of incredibly strong dragon scales. The way she had cut through his wings, slashed his throat, stabbed his skull….

….she was way too strong for her level

No normal Dovahkin would have been able to do that, not without having absorbed a few dragon souls first…

There was also speed, senses, reflexes, healing abilities… They had all increased way more rapidly, and out of the norm. Not to mention, the way she had managed to manipulate her energy. He had guessed her incredibly high jump was possible after concentrating power on the legs…. No one of his previous chosen had ever thought or managed to control their powers in such a way…

And now that he thought about it, she had shown some of these characteristics before… It was just that he hadn't paid it any mind, simply thinking she was naturally strong and capable of the feats… at least not until now… now that she made it blatantly obvious something was wrong….

What on Nirn was happening here….

Sometimes, Tosh hated not being able to see a goddamn thing about that girl's future, or her past before she entered his world. Sometimes he loved it. So much mystery… It was incredibly exciting.

Right now though, he was on the hate side

"Tosh, this could become a huge problem, you know…"

A green haired figured appeared behind him, out of thin air. His attire was an odd mix between western and eastern civilization. He was wearing a long silver vest, with beautiful green and blue trimmings, oriental in nature, and a white, loose shirt, black, tight pants and boots underneath it, very reminding of ancient western corsairs. His grass green hair was pulled back, as if he had permanent hair gel on it. A red ribbon wrapped it behind his neck, forming a very long ponytail. He stood there with a certain firmness, head held high. His eyes were gray, with hints of icy blue. his gaze sharp, yet kind.

"What have you done… brother"

* * *

><p><em>Splash<em>

The cool water from the stream was alleviating my headache as I waited for my scars to disappear. The healing potion I drank had certainly eased up the process, but now I had flesh marks all over my skin, and I was hoping my weird regeneration powers would make them go away.. just like they did after my 'Bleak Falls adventure'.

Not to mention, the blood and grime I was covered in was starting to smell. I had to wash out

I had stopped to catch my breath next to a water stream and a small waterfall, in the middle of the woods. I hadn't stayed in Whiterun or talked to anyone after the Dragon 'incident'. Fakas and Aela had chased me out… they were hot on my tracks and all I could think of was running as far away as fast as I possibly could

Which, was to say, very, VERY fast

They couldn't keep up with me. I had run for hours, away from the city, and I was now dangerously close to Riverwood.

I needed some rest. The little boost in energy from eating that dragon soul was thoroughly consumed. Running for hours at paranormal speeds after a deadly dragon fight was definitely not something I would try repeating in the near future….

Suddenly, a loud sound shook the air.

"DOV - AH - KIN!"

I grimaced. It's not like I didn't expect it. The Greybeards where summoning me

I piled the notion into the rest of the huge amount of problems I had to address

As I dipped my hands into the stream, trying to wash away blood and dirt, I realized just how surreal this all felt

I had killed a dragon, mid-air

I had swallowed a soul, in a process so terrifying, I didn't even want to recall the memories...

I had saved a city, then made a run for it, and managed to ditch werewolf trackers, whom I was, by the way, somewhat friends with….

My powers were even stronger than before. Speed, strength, senses… The buzzing locked deep inside me had increased, I had to train more to contain it…

I just stood there, looking into the water, speechless, trying to figure out how the hell it had all come to this

A little more than a month ago, my biggest concern was whether I was studying enough for my mid-term exams….

I wasn't sure how to react to the recent roller coaster of events… time had been so short… I had just… acted…. I had just done what I needed to do at the time…

I hadn't had a moment to think it over.

I just refused to believe I could be such a powerful, ruthless being. Deep inside, all of this scared me to no end. I knew I needed this power… but… it was just.. not me…. It was too much….

I pushed away some weaker thoughts

_I don't like this… I want to go home…._

I couldn't start crying again…. Not now… I had to cope with this… some way….

My thoughts went back to my two werewolf friends… what was I going to do with them….

I couldn't go back to Whiterun… not now… not after all of this

Unable to find and answer, my vision focused back on what I was looking at, startling me. Staring at the water stream, I could see a reflection. It wasn't my reflection though… it looked like a Daedra. I recognized it from the game. That was a Daedric armored man staring back at me through the water….

Was…. Was that my reflection?

I moved my right arm and shook it around. The figure did the same with his left

I looked back at myself. I was still wearing my hide armor, leather gauntlets and boots. They were a little scratched, but still there… what was this?

Then I realized I hadn't taken off a certain circlet

_Of course, this thing must project an illusion, just like it can make me invisible… I'm not really wearing that armor… it's just what other people see_

I took a longer moment to stare at my reflection

_Is this what people thought I looked like when I fought the dragon?_

I grimaced. I looked ominous… evil. Not to mention, I looked male. Well at least it would throw suspicion off me a lot more, If people thought the Dragonborn was a man….

…still… did I have to be so scary?

Tired of staring at the ugly reflection, I placed my fingers on the circlet, feeling a weird pulling as I tried to take it off.

Panicking at the thought of being stuck with these looks, I placed more energy on my hands, and after a short struggle, my 'crown' came off….

With a sigh of relief, I studied the object

_Why is it so difficult to remove…_

Then I remembered just how many times that thing could have just fallen off my head, especially while I was mid-air, having a crazy dragon rodeo ride…

_It guess that explains it… it's some sort of sticking spell…._

I shivered at the thought of how close I was to failing my entire plan. What if the trinket did not function correctly… How foolish was it to place my trust in an object that came directly from a god of madness…

But apparently, the god could be trusted, and the circlet had worked. I guessed the ominous appearance was his way to spread madness and confusion all around… I grimaced at the thought of actually owing that being…

Now illusion-less, I looked back at the water's reflection.

Here I was… my old self. My hair was ruffled and wildly out of my ponytail, my face was still covered in dirt and blood, some of it wasn't even mine…. There was a tired expression in my green multicoloured eyes. I noticed they were a little different.. It was like.. their tone was more.. vivid….

I sighed. The sun was setting, and soon everything would become dark. It was nothing that would stop me, given my eyesight, but I was tired and I needed to collect my thoughts. I guessed I could camp here for a little while. In a few hours, I would sneak into Riverwood and track down Faendal…. Then we were off to meet the Greybeards. I was probably better on my own than with the elf following me, but I didn't want to leave another friend behind….

I just hoped Farkas and Aela could forgive me….


	36. Chapter 35: Blood

**Hey there, so here I am finally answering some reviews, get ready cause this chapter is going to drop the bombshell!  
><strong>

**To** Partsu:**  
><strong>

**Awesome review, and I'm glad I made you waste time :)**

**To** Dphantom:

**A jerk? me?! *goes to cry in a corner* nah I'm joking, sorry for making you wait, and I must admit I am sorta sadistic, leaving cliffies like that, but where's the fun in doing this, otherwise? :P btw awesome name, I'm a big Danny Phan ^^**

**To** Shirahime Jade Silverstone:**  
><strong>

**THAT... IS... HILARIOUS! Holy hell imma add it at the end of the chapter now XD  
><strong>

**To** lovingskyrim:**  
><strong>

**Coming up next, Dovahkin Diana vs Godzilla, stay tuned ^^  
><strong>

**To** egb23:**  
><strong>

**Why thank you, kind sir :)  
><strong>

**To** Nokanomi: **  
><strong>

**Thanks for the help there, I'll change that mistake in a sec, and as for the synaesthesia, I'll keep it in mind. I must admit, I go fast with my writing and skip a lot of details, usually focusing on what I think is more relevant at the moment. It kind of happens when your brain is already figuring out how to end this story, while writing-wise, you are still stuck at the start of the second act (on a three act scheme)... Still, I'll try to be more careful, and once I revise some old chapters, I'll see if I can add more details to have my style becoming a little less dry ^^  
><strong>

**To** Krystylsky:**  
><strong>

**AWEEEESOME, thanks for being such a great fan :D  
><strong>

**To** TaylorLoe:**  
><strong>

**Ye got it Tay! it's pretty obvious, Diana's going to be walking on hot coal when she gets back to W city :)  
><strong>

**To** Baby Fawn:**  
><strong>

**That is just SO CUTE! btw Tideus is a weird name for a chinchilla, but I love it... lets all name things after greek mythology :) (oh and thanks for liking my chappie!) :)  
><strong>

**To** Elisabeth Hollow:**  
><strong>

**Don't worry, and btw, I've kept reading, and it's really a cool story :), anyhow,**** sorry for disappointing, I didn't even make those two appear during the dragon fight.. but I had my reasons to keep em away from D :)  
><strong>

**To** Valentine03:**  
><strong>

**Thanks! That was what I was hoping for, I still feel like I suck at describing fighting scenes, but I looks like I've been improving :)  
><strong>

**To** anonomon:**  
><strong>

**nananananananananananananana nana D-man! (as in Dovahkin man, not Diana man, that would sound really weird :P)  
><strong>

**To** Lunatic Pandora1:**  
><strong>

**Thanks, actually I wrote the first chapters somewhat like a year ago, when Skyrim first came out... I kinda took this project back into my arms only recently... My style has changed and my interests too, so that girlie part about Raelof romance from before? Forget it, this thing has progressed from that crappy twilight stuff :)  
><strong>

**Ok ready, to get bombed?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Blood<strong>

The god of time turned and stared hardly at the green haired intruder. He was not in the mood

"So you've noticed too, eh, Julianos?" Tosh muttered a little torn. His brother never came to visit, and now he was doing it for this girl… It was startling to think she could have such an impact on deities…

"Tosh, do you realize what might happen if she keeps absorbing souls?" Julianos asked, clearly on edge

Tosh scoffed, annoyed

"Something bad, I assume? Otherwise You wouldn't have come to visit. You certainly have never taken the time to visit much before…" He pointed out, spitefully

Julianos widened his silvery eyes and looked sorry for a second, before he remembered why he was there.

"Look, brother, I apologize for neglecting you, but this is a serious matter! What were you thinking when you gave this girl your blood!"

Tosh raised an eyebrow

"I'm pretty sure you would know why I came to such drastic measures… you are the god of knowledge.. aren't you?" He asked in a mocking tone

Julianos narrowed his eyes

"..And wisdom, for that matter. What you did, brother of mine, was nothing wise" He stated gravely

Tosh did not fall back

"And what, pray tell, was not wise for me to do? Hadn't I moved the way I did, my son would have already come out victorious from this little quarrel…"

"It was not wise of you to give your blood to a complete stranger!" Julianos replied, containing his anger. He was the god of wisdom after all, and wise people never got mad….

"She is not from our world and remains mostly unaffected from our powers. You cannot see her future and I cannot gather knowledge from her! I do not know what is happening at an absolute level, but I have been collecting data… and the results… are frightening…"

Tosh looked upon his brother curiously. To have Julie so shaken, it had to be something big. He had always been the calm guy of the group, the one who managed to bring peace between quarrels, and always compromise …

What was going on?

* * *

><p>Riverwood was quiet. It was four in the morning and most people were still asleep. I waltzed in sneakily, hiding behind houses and walls, pleased. I could see that some had already begun reparations from the dragon attack. My funding was probably being put to good use.<p>

There were still no guards in the premises, given that the Jarl had sent reinforcements barely yesterday, but I knew they would come soon. Now… how to snatch Faendal… knowing him, he was patrolling right now

I felt the sibilant sound of air being cut

Hastily, I moved my head thirty degrees to the left

An arrow planted itself on the front door of the elf's house

I grinned

_He never learns_

Spotting my smile, hidden on a tree a couple of meters behind, Faendal chuckled lightly

"I still can't believe how easily you can dodge them"

I raised an eyebrow

"I can't believe you shot me just to test this. I could have died, you know?" I teased

Faendal grinned "Ahhhh, but the point is you didn't" he remarked

I frowned. Of all the possible archery masters, I had to pick the wild experimenting one….

The elf cut my thought process by approaching me and catching me into a tight hug

"It's good to see you again, Diana" He released his grip, took a step back, and continued "Does this mean reinforcements are coming soon?"

I smiled. It was awesome to bring good news for a change

"They're on their way"

Faendal's shoulders seemed to drop, relieved "I am so glad… I'm not sure how much longer the village could have lasted… Your.. ahem… gifts… helped but I already had to fend off the wildlife, and I heard about some bandits setting camp nearby…. Pillagers from Helgen…" His eyes saddened

I shuddered at what Faendal was implying. They thought Riverwood was a dead town, like its predecessor

"Don't worry, they should come today, around a suitable hour. I asked the Jarl yesterday and he promised they would arrive fairly soon…"

Faendal looked curious

"So you managed to get here, by foot, in less than twenty hours?" He asked, impressed

_Ahem more like in 5 hours if I take away the time I spent resting….._

But he didn't need to know that

I rubbed the back of my head and nodded, awkwardly

The elf smiled

"Well I supposed I couldn't expect less, given exactly who I'm talking to, huh?" He said in dragged under-tone while all accomplice-like poking me in the ribs with his elbow.

Before I could retort, the elf asked, excited

"So, I assume we are off to some epic adventure?"

I shook my head, sighing happily. There was no helping it… Faendal would stick to me like glue. Somehow, I didn't dislike the notion. My teacher had something about him that just cheered me right up, even in the worst of scenarios…

"Sure, first though, tell me a little about those bandit encampments…."

* * *

><p>After dealing with bandits, and letting Faendal pack up his things and say goodbye, the two of us were now slowly walking down the path to Ivarstead, which we had to cross in order to climb the seven thousand steps of High Hrothgar…<p>

"Wow, D, you really got powerful in this last week. I've never seen bandits so scared…."

I wasn't sure whether to grin or grimace at Faendal's statement. I definitely smiled at his use of nicknames… He had begun using just my first letter, as a response to the way I always called him Fae, because his name was too long…

"And where on Nirn did you get that circlet? That is one fine piece of work, changing your looks like that… you had me startled for a second…"

I sighed. I trusted Faendal, more than anyone in Skyrim, given that I had the pleasure of spending a month under his care… but could I tell him about meeting deities?

"Hey, D, do you mind if I try your circlet on? I'd really love to see how I look, clad in all of that demonic armor…"

I stopped walking and turned to stare hardly at my follower. My glare melted.. this was going to be fun…

"Sure" I tossed him the circlet with a grin. Whatever would happen, it should be interesting for sure…

"All right, here I go…"

As soon as the silver thing touched his forehead, Faendal vanished in a pouf of black smoke

"Uhm… Fae… are you still there?" I muttered, a little concerned

"Help!... cluck…. Diana….. take…. Cluck… this… thing… off… cluck… me!"

"I looked down at my feet and noticed a white chicken had appeared, in another pouf of smoke. Around his neck was the circlet"

I stared him down, expressionless

"…Fae?!"

"Don't… just… look… cluck… at … cluck… me… DO SOMETHING!"

My face became red as I tried to hold in the laughter

_Oh, who am I kidding, this is solid gold!_

"Buahahahahhah ahaahahahah!"

I almost dropped on the ground and started rolling, clutching my stomach

"Yeh…cluck… sure… have your… Cluck.. laugh… leave a.. cluck… poor friend to… cluck.. die.. like this… bwacaaaw"

I exploded into another series of laughs while the chicken was just staring at me with a murderous glare. Yes, apparently chickens could glare…

I dried out the tears from my eyes as I picked the circlet and removed it from the chickenified elf's neck

"Oh, Fae, I'm so glad you came with me!" I exclaimed, still laughing and drying my tears

"And I'm starting to regret it…" Faendal muttered, returning to himself in a pouf or white smoke. "Who on earth gave you that thing, anyways?! Tell me so I can go give him a piece of my mind!"

Still chuckling, I answered without much thinking

"I doubt you could… would you believe me if I told you it was Sheogorath?"

Fae paled

"The Daedric prince of madness?! Are you serious?"

I froze.

_Damn.. well I guess I can trust him enough with this._

I nodded

"Ahem… well maybe then I'll just forget about it and pretend it never happened… deal?"

"Deal" I smiled. If that was the reaction, I was pretty sure I could trust Fae with anything….

It felt great to confide in a friend like that. I knew I had to keep some of this stuff for myself, but this elf was amazing. He acted like he wouldn't even flinch if I told him I was an extra-dimensional monster from outer space…

I approached him, mid walk, and wrapped him in a warm hug

"Wow, D, what's with this?"

I released my friend and looked at him in the eyes

"This is for you being you" I smiled, and then proceeded to walk forward, leaving a very confused Faendal on my trail

* * *

><p>"So… you gain new powers in a week… get gifted with a demonic trinket from the prince of madness… and you're now off to save the world… not to mention, meet the Greybeards, who almost no one ever had the pleasure of seeing…. How does that feel?"<p>

I looked back at Fae, walking behind me. That was a peculiar question… We were way past Helgen, where the elf had cringed in pain, looking at the city's remains. As for myself, I tried to push away the bad memories of that place. I had partially succeeded, since by now, I was a pro at living in a constant state of denial. As we moved up the mountain pass, the day approaching it's end, things were starting to get cold.. very cold. I couldn't feel it as much, but I knew the elf was tired, and freezing. His conversation was just a way to distract himself from the cold snowstorm…. Though it still held genuine concern, and curiosity….

I shrugged it off, I wasn't ready to talk, not without tearing up….

"I try not to think about it.. Fae, there's a cave up there, feel like resting a little?"

The elf got completely distracted from his questioning as he looked to where I was pointing. His eyes where glimmering, his previous thoughts and questions gone. I high fived myself for being such a good manipulator…

Attempting to look like he could still keep going, and didn't really care, the elf answered

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"Dammnit…"<p>

"What is it, Fae?"

"Wood is too humid here to make a fire… do... do you know any spells or awesome dragon stuff that could do it?" the elf asked, eyes glimmering

We were stuck in the cave. The snowstorm outside had increased with the coming of night. I could probably handle it, but my companion was not as sturdy. I was also reminded that he needed sleep, while I really didn't… great… I was less human than an elf….

I knew Fae needed some warmth. I was fine, if not a little chilly, but he wasn't. Could I really come up with a way to make fire?"

"I don't know… I certainly never tried it… I attempted doing magic once but I failed spectacularly… though it was before I gained this… gift…."

There were two ways I could approach it. Magic, or dragon shouts. I still had the lightning spellbook in my satchel, which could have caused a fire… as for a shout.. I wondered if I could translate the word 'fire' in Draconic and then try to start fire breathing… even though I had not managed to see a word wall before….

I went for the second option. I wasn't sure how magic induced lightning would behave. If it would burn or disintegrate the wood Fae had so meticulously gathered.

I focused on the word fire. I focused on the power inside me, and fire… somehow.. the word began to change into 'yol'

Happy that my mental translation was working, I tried to summon the word yol, just like I had done with fus, pointing my head away from the elf… testing in the air

"YOL!"

I felt the air shift, some sparks form, but ultimately, nothing happened. I guess I needed a bigger understanding of the word before I could attempt it….

…or maybe it was because I had tried to do it too much like fus…

Instead of focusing on the attributes of a force, I tried to focus on what represented fire. The burning, consuming, heat, power, volatility…

Faendal was staring at me intently, while I gathered my concentration.

"YOL!"

This time a little fire appeared, forming from my mouth and launching itself in the air like a flamethrower. It got up to one meter away, before dissipating. I knew that I needed a word wall to grasp it completely, but at least it was enough to light our encampment….

I turned back and grinned at the elf, victoriously

"That's it! That has got to be the coolest thing!" He yelled, excited "You were just like a dragon, D! I swear to god, I almost saw your pupils glow for a second there!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, though I was kind of hurting inside… I didn't want to look like a dragon…

Fae stopped under my glare, understanding that he better not continue, before saying

"Well, can you do the honors?"

I shook my head and sighed, then stared at the bonfire Fae had made sure to place just next to the cave's exit (we had to vent the smoke)

"YOL!"

* * *

><p>The green haired god was still in a deep argument with his brother<p>

"How would you expect a girl from a foreign world to react to your blood? From what I gathered, her universe has a complete lack of anything magical or godly in nature. Her world is governed by chance, probability and physical laws. There is not even a figure for death, or an established afterlife…."

He then muttered something about how he would appreciate a world without all of these goddamn godly shenanigans…

Tosh brought him back on track

"…ok, but why would she react so strongly to my blood? You said it yourself, she has no magic of her own…."

Julianos eyed him with hidden anger. Why were his brothers and sisters always so dense?

Of course he knew why. He was the god of wisdom and logic, he knew everything

It still didn't mean he had to appreciate it….

"Because, once her cells came in contact with magic, and all those godly powers your blood provided, her body had to process something it never recognized before, on a dimensional level! It was bound to react differently!"

He took a deep breath

"In order to adapt to a forced intake of a foreign, extra dimensional type of blood and power, her body began using its magic to adjust accordingly… adapting would be the better word…."

Tosh blinked. As a god of Time, he knew a lot of stuff, even science, but… leave it to Julianos to come up with something that confused him… He was never much into magical biology anyways…

"So what you're saying is…" He probed, trying to have him speak some more

Julianos couldn't help grinning, knowing he had the almighty god of time on edge

But his mirth was short lived, as he got ready to drop the bomb

"It means she has begun to transform, on some genetical level, into the provider of that blood source"

Tosh went completely blank and let go of whatever superior attitude he was oozing, letting his lower jaw drop

Julie thought that was one hell of a rare sight to behold

"WHAT?!"


	37. Chapter 36: A Threat

**Phew, this was a long one... check out my account on Deviantart, under Artemide68, for new Fanart about my fic, I'm getting really handy with photoshop, I'm so proud of myself ^^**

**I'll answer reviews at the bottom (my god guys, I'm getting so many! I can't believe how much success this story is going through! I'm so happy! Thank you all for your wonderful support :D:D:D:D:D:D:D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: A Threat<strong>

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ON A GENETICAL LEVEL!?"

The time god was not having a good time **(pun intended)** and the god of knowledge didn't even know it was possible for his brother to react in such a brash manner **(these puns are on fiiiire!)**

"It means, essentially, that she is gaining your characteristics…"

"She is turning into ME?!"

"I cannot say, though it is very unlikely. I don't doubt that she will begin showing some of your traits"

"AS IN?!"

"As in divine characteristics. Control over time, Dragon assets, Longevity… I am not confirming for sure… this is something completely unprecedented, and I clearly cannot draw information from the source of the problem itself… mine is just a prediction…"

Tosh just stared into his brother's calm, grey eyes, with anger, and assimilated all of his words. Never, in his long immortal life, had he been faced with something like this. He was the original spirit, the god of time… and now a mortal could be like him? How was that even be possible? He was a force of the universe, a non-reproducible being….

"Julie, Do you swear on your immortal soul that you are not just playing a prank on me? Are you completely sure that this is what is happening? Couldn't she be just an overpowered Dragonborn?..."

Julianos's eyes were sad and serious, as he nodded

"I'm afraid I am, brother… I am not sure about the details, but her excess power comes from herself, not your blood, which means that her body and soul are undergoing a change that has clearly been set in motion by your medium… I've managed to retrieve and examine some samples… unfortunately, they confirm it…"

Tosh turned his eyes away from his brother, deep in thought, and surprisingly trying to kick away emotions.

Emotions… those where the strongest he had felt in a couple of millennia.. but somehow.. he just didn't feel like celebrating yet…

Julianos just stood there, watching his brother ponder on this new revelation. He had already a plan laid out for him, given that, being the god of logic, he didn't exactly come and visit without some practical reason… But he knew Tosh would want to understand everything by himself before he accepted his own solution….

Damn… for a god of time… his brother was so slow….

Finally, Tosh dropped his tense shoulders and came out with an immense sigh

"You do enjoy startling me like this, don't you?" He asked, defeated

"Not startling you, just pointing out your mistakes" Julie replied, grinning smoothly

Tosh humpfed

"Same thing, given that's the only time I'm startled. Otherwise I'd know already whatever you came here to do and this conversation would be useless… wait a second… is this why you never come visit?!" He exclaimed all of a sudden

Julie smirked

"It seems you've finally figured it out…."

Tosh narrowed his eyes at him, then grumbled, tired. His stupid brother and his stupid obsession with logic… always pragmatic, never doing things just for fun…

He suddenly realized something very strange

He was thinking like a newborn!

Those news must have created an emotional rift within him… He never felt so alive and full of uncertainty… this was amazing…

Unable to decide whether to be sad or overjoyed, the god shrugged it off and focused on the matter at hand, catching his brother's sarcastic eyes

"Stop joking around, Julie… If this is really what you're telling me, it's grave news… I need to know all that you have discovered about Diana and her changes… and how exactly can she start mimicking me…"

Julie's gray eyes hardened

"I'm pleased to see you are ready to take this seriously, because before I tell you anything, Brother, I want to make one thing extremely clear …"

His tone became deathly cold

"The girl is a threat. She must be killed"

* * *

><p>"Whoah, check out those Dark clouds to the East! I've never seen such a big storm around these parts… divines must be angry or something…"<p>

I had already noticed what Faendal was pointing out… It was hard not to when you could literally feel the electric charges in the air, and the smell of wet things in the distance..

…Still, those clouds looked ominous, and the lightning that crossed through them was even less inviting. I felt relieved knowing we were in a forest, with trees way higher than ourselves…. If we had been traveling somewhere like, say… Whiterun's steppes… that would have been really bad….

"It's better we get a move on, then… wouldn't want to get soaked" I pointed out

_And have Faendal freeze to death…_ I mentally added

Fae nodded.

"Ivarstead should not be that far away. They should have an inn over there… which means a warm bed" He pointed out, nonchalantly, but I could see from his attitude that he was really looking forward to a nice, cozy fire. I knew he liked the wilderness more, but walking through that mountain pass in the middle of a snowstorm had been a fairly chilly experience….

I nodded, before pointing out

"Next time we pass by a merchant, remind me to buy you heavier clothes…"

Fae turned and looked at me weirdly, if not a little offended

"You would buy heavier clothes for me, but not yourself…?! D, you have been running around in Studded Armor!… that barely manages to cover your neck!…. Haven't you felt cold at all?"

I looked at him with a lost expression, unsure of what to say… It's true… my gear wasn't suited for extreme weather.. but then again… I didn't need anything for myself when sub-zero temperatures would end up just giving me a little chill…

I settled for the truth. Fae knew who I was… there was no need to start sewing lies….

"I…. I.. really don't feel the cold… not anymore…" I muttered, a little ashamed…

Fae's eyes widened at my statement, before settling back on the road

"I guess that's another thing to add to the list of powers you've gained" He muttered, absent-mindedly…

But his tone was not as excited as usual. There was some sadness beneath it, barely a hint, but I could recognize it. It was unsettling. It wasn't like him to keep things to himself…. Then again… it wasn't like me either, and I was keeping a hell of a lot of things away from him…

I tried to wonder what could possibly be wrong, but failed miserably. When he wanted, the elf was a very difficult puzzle to solve. No doubt, behind that easy going exterior, was complexity, and a keen mind…

* * *

><p>"Quick! Let's get inside!"<p>

_SLAM_

"…phew"

We both slammed shut the door of Vilemyr inn, attracting quite some attention with our brusque entrance. The weather had given up on us. Dark clouds had caught up while we trekked the woods, howling winds and rain following close. They were so strong that some of the forest trees were dangerously creaking, some branches falling, motivating us to run for the rest of the road, wary of possibly being crushed.

By the time we reached Ivarstead, the storm had turned into a small scale cyclone. There was no snow, but plenty of rain and thunder, as shown from the troubling sounds outside and our soaking wet clothes.

I took a look around or new refuge. It seemed like most of the townsfolk were there, probably taking cover, just like us. Some were chatting over Ale, while others just looked nervous, listening to the howling wind outside the door.

Most, though, were staring at us with some curious faces

"Uhm… quite some weather outside..eh?" I muttered, kind of nervously, to the staring crowd

Fae raised an eyebrow at me as if saying '_really, Diana?_'.

I kind of blushed a little as a middle aged man wearing an apron approached us

"Welcome travelers! I am Wilhelm and this is my inn, what may I do for you?" He asked, heartily

Me and Fae both shared a glance, before the elf spoke

"I suppose we would like a room for the night? Separate beds, please…"

Wilhelm shook his head

"I apologize but all of the rooms are full… With this kind of weather outside, most people in the area have come here to take refuge… I gave my last one away a couple of hours ago.."

Fae came up with a subtle sad puppy expression while reacting to the news. The innkeeper paused, stared into those eyes, and added

"….But, You can stay here in the main hall, and camp for the night." He smiled "With this weather, I'll make an exception. There are a few tables left… Can I get you a meal, something to drink?"

"A warm meal should be fine, thanks" Fae said, smiling

"Very well" Wilhelm replied politely. "Come sit near the fire, you might want to warm up.. oh, and if you wish to dry your clothes, you can take them off and place them near the flames. The room on the back is empty, you can use it if you want to change…"

Faendal thanked him happily while Wilhelm set out to prepare us some hot stews. We took turns going into the back room. I took off my wet armor and put on simple linen garments I had stored inside my satchel, a white shirt and brown pants. Fae came out wearing his usual green shirt as we both sat down and warmed by the fire.

By then, the other customers had stopped staring at us two. I felt myself relaxing. Ever since Whiterun's attack, my fear of people's attention had only grown….

"I didn't expect you being so good at convincing people" I noted, while taking off my ponytail and squeezing my hair like a sponge to take out the water.

Fae smirked

"What can I say, it's one of my many talents, Miss dragon breath"

My eyes widened

"Shht! Are you crazy!? Someone may hear us!" I whispered while probing the area for uneven heartbeats. A woman to my left seemed extremely stressed, but she was mostly looking at the door and was probably worried about the weather…

"You need to relax…, even if they did, they are not all on your tail" He chuckled "They would assume something innocent, like you having a stinky, smelly breath" He mocked

I narrowed my eyes at him, before resting my head on my elbows, drowsily. Rain and storms always made me a little sleepy. I was glad to note that my 'transformation' hadn't changed that.

"Why on earth are you so cranky?" I muttered

Fae's eyebrows dropped low

"I don't know, maybe because you didn't tell me that a dragon had attacked Whiterun and you basically killed it all by yourself" He replied, subtly showing disappointment

I snapped out of my relaxing posture and stared at him wide eyed

"Wha…Who?.."

Fae raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed, his expression judging and unreadable.

"Those two guys chatting over there. They were talking about it while you changed... about a mysterious demon figure saving the town of Whiterun, killing a Dragon and absorbing it's soul. Rumor's all over Skyrim by now. Reminds you of something? Maybe a certain silver circlet you have in your bag…

I felt a wave of guilt rushing over

"Fae I'm sorry, I would've told you…"

"…But you didn't" he intercepted, coldly "I had to wait and find out from someone else" He added.

I stared at him, speechless. The elf's tone was calm and very controlled, almost cheerful, given that this was a public place and we didn't want to catch the wrong type of attention. It felt alien compared to what was probably hiding beneath the surface.

Fae grunted and rubbed his temples

"I'm sorry D, I really want to go with you, help you out, divines know if you need it. I'm very happy to be your friend and get the chance to follow you around…. It's just that.. the more I am staying with you, the more I am noticing how much you have changed since that month we spent together hunting. Why, it was just a week ago…. And now, all of a sudden, you come back stronger, faster, incredibly powerful. I keep finding things out by myself because you won't talk about it… incredible things…. And I realized I don't even know anything about you before you came to Riverwood…"

He sighed

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm a pretty easy going guy. I won't ask questions people don't want to answer, and I like to go along with things… but I'm feeling like I need to know some more here, at least if we are travelling together… I'm no fool, I know we will be in constant danger, but how can we be partners if I barely know what's going on with you?… Look…. I'm just saying I would appreciate if you talked to me." He finished, a little hasty, before focusing on Wilhelm, who was just coming towards us with two bowls full of steaming stew

_Geeze, the timing….._

"There you go, best stew in the county! That's eight Septims, call me if you need anything else" He said confidently, not noticing the tense atmosphere between us

I pulled out my satchel and paid the man his money, also taking care of Faendal's meal. I was running low on coins, but not on goods. I had plenty of items to sell, so I could afford paying for the both of us… and I felt slightly guilty for not telling things to my friend. Still, something prevented me from spilling the truth….

"You know, you can even whine or start crying with me, I won't judge. I know you've been depressed ever since you changed. It's pretty much one of the main reasons I decided to come with you" Faendal muttered, when Wilhelm went away.

My jaw hung completely loose at that statement. He had talked his way into my journey because.. he wanted to help me?! That made no sense whatsoever… At most, he was slowing me down, with his need for sleep, warmth, low speed….

…but then, why was I enjoying his company so much?

The elf was funny, easygoing, warm, and he knew my secret.. well… one of my secrets…. He was someone I could talk to… someone who made me feel like those powers I had where nothing big, and life was always good.

He made me feel like there was nothing wrong with me….

He was also hiding things. I would have never imagined he was this perceptive. He had to be an excellent liar, and manipulator…. But I felt that, in this instance, he was sincere….

Could I really start to talk to him? Wouldn't he freak out at some point..? I wondered if he really was that enthusiastic about my powers, or if he was just acting excited to cheer me up…. Either way, I couldn't keep him following me around blindly. He would find out things sooner or later, just like he did today… maybe it was better if he found out sooner, rather than later…

I tried to defend myself

"You're asking me to tell you everything about me, but you've been keeping secrets too. All this time, I had no idea that you were following me because…"

Fae shushed me.

"Those were good secrets, and I had my reasons to keep them. On the other hand, You, my friend, are acting like a loner for no good motives, and I'm finding myself willing to change these circumstances" He smiled, cockily

I grunted. I hoped his cockiness wouldn't stay… Tosh was already enough for me to deal with…

"Fine" I said, completely defeated

"Fine what?" Fae asked with a rising eyebrow

"Fine, I'll tell you everything" I said before beginning to whisper with a rough edge. "But not here, you moron… this conversation you dragged me in is already putting my cover at risk!"

Fae turned back into his lightheaded self and chuckled lightly

"Hmmm, I'll have to add 'Incredibly Paranoid' to the list of things the new Diana has become…"

"Shut it, Chicken"

"Damn… that's low"

"I know "

* * *

><p>The night was proceeding smoothly… Wilhelm had given us a bunch of pelts to sleep on, then he had gone to bed, leaving the two of us alone in the great hall. Faendal had fallen asleep almost immediately, while I had used the time and absence of people around me to plan. I had managed to find some parchment and a quill. I thanked providence for those calligraphy lessons I had taken back when I was a little girl, which made me quite capable at writing with ancient stationery, as I started sketching a diagram comprehending everything I could remember from playing the game... That way, I was now managing to make some flexible plans for when I met the Greybeards, or even after, Delphine.<p>

Still, even with my restlessness, I needed to sleep, so I used to the last hours in the evening to snuggle up in those pelts Fae had already kindly warmed up for me…

* * *

><p>Soaring<p>

I was flying over the vast expanses of Skyrim's steppes, wind brushing my cheeks… peacefully enjoying the feeling… wings spread wide….

_…wait… WINGS?_

As soon as that though crossed my mind, my wings disappeared in a pouf of black smoke. I started falling, plummeting towards the ground, screaming in terror.

_CRASH_

A huge cloud of dust raised itself around me. I was surprisingly still intact, after a two hundred meter fall…

I raised myself up, scared out of my mind, while the dust dissipated. I was in Whiterun's main square, people were staring at me, surrounding me. In the front rows were some very familiar faces…

…Mom, Dad, Sis, Anna, Raelof, Gerdur, Faendal, Aela, Farkas, Balgruuf, Kodlak….

They were all staring, completely shocked. It was … alienating.

"ROOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR"

I turned around to the ear-wrecking sound. Mirmulnir was on the stairs of Dragonreach, fighting a Daedric Clad figure.

In a sweep of fire, the man was no more

"No.." I whispered, but before I could understand what was happening, Mirmulnir was already in front of me.

He opened his jaws and incinerated the public. My family… My friends… all turned into charcoal black, the stench of burnt flesh permeating the air.

"No.."

Tears came out of my eyes, blurring my vision

"…NOOOOOO!"

I fell down on my knees

Mirmulnir laughed, his cackles cracking the air.

"Now, it's your turn" He roared with pleasure

I looked up at him, eyes filled with rage and grief. I felt my soul being pulled out of my body, going towards him.

I was being swallowed.

My rage turned into fear, pure terror… I tried to fight back, panicking as I realized the dragon was just too strong…

"No..no.. GET AWAY!"

"Diana… hey D… D wake up!"

I opened my eyes abruptly and jerked up unconsciously

"WOah.. there girl… calm down… what's going on?"

I looked around, completely disoriented. There was a fire, tables, candlelights… Fae was crouched next to me

Finally, it all came back

_Another fu**ing dream…_

I released my tension, as I met Fae's gaze.

"..it was.. just a bad dream"

Fae looked around, noting that there weren't many people awake, since it was probably very early in the morning. Wilhelm was back in the kitchen minding his work…

"Are you sure it was just a dream? I've never seen a person so shaken, and given your… situation…" He whispered

I gulped and nodded. Yes.. it was just a dream… wasn't it?

Fae gave me an extremely worried look, but didn't add anything else.

* * *

><p>"I'll open up the door a second and see how the storm is going.."<p>

After my brusque wake up, Fae had brought me some warm milk to calm myself down, in a surprisingly kind gesture. I wondered just how bad I looked while I was sleeping.. Was I yelling? Muttering senseless words? Did I look delirious?...

We were now both sitting down, after finishing breakfast

Fae stood up and went to open the Inn's entrance, since windows weren't exactly a thing in a land where everything was freezing cold and insulated glass was not an option. As soon as he did, he received the equivalent of a bucket full of water, splashed into this face, followed by lightning and loud thunder…

"….. I don't think it's going anywhere…"

I refrained myself from chuckling as I worried over the fact. We had no time to loose here.

I had to get to High Hrothgar, not fool around like this... Alduin would soon notice that a Dragonborn was slaying his brethren. I needed all the time I could get before becoming too busy running away from an insane dragon god.

Fae interrupted my line of thought

"I know what you're thinking D, but there is no way we can climb up that mountain with a storm like this going on. Even you, with your almighty strength, would be thrown out by the wind… We have to wait…"

A voice came from behind us

"So… you're going on a pilgrimage to High Hrothgar? A shame for this storm then, the place is harsh to climb on its own…"

Wilhelm had made his way into our conversation. I shot a glance at Fae, that meant '_And you thought people here weren't snooping around…_'

Fae smiled sheepishly, receiving the message, as Wilhelm continued

"I say, if this storm isn't the wrath of the gods, it is because of Shroud Hearth Barrow's curse. There is a ghost there that has been terrorizing this town… Now it's even plaguing its visitors…."

My eyes widened in recognition… Shroud Hearth Barrow… There was a man pretending to be a ghost in there… and a Word Wall…

A mischievous grin formed on my face, scaring Faendal off…

"Is this perhaps, an ancient tomb, at the edges of the city?" I asked innocently

"Why, yes it is, very ancient in fact. There are rumors of the living dead wandering its halls, and now a ghost. We try to stay very clear from that place" Wilhelm replied

"Do, by any chance, any of you in the village have a weird object, shaped like a dragon claw, with sharp edges and weird markings at the bottom?" I kept asking, enjoying my act

Wilhelm's eyes widened in recognition

"Perhaps, but what would you need it for?" He asked, a little suspicious

"Let's say I am an expert regarding these tombs… The item I mentioned works as a key to enter the lower chambers. If anyone was actually in possession of this item, I could go down there and use it to relieve you of the curse. I could fight the ghost for you, and the living dead…." I mentioned nonchalantly

Wilhelm's eyes narrowed

"And exactly what sort of payment would you expect for doing us such a service?"

"None at all, with the exception of the claw. We are stuck here anyways, I might as well put my time to good use, right?" I gave him a little wink

Wilhelm looked thoughtful, but in the end, he agreed. He ran on the back, to get the claw I already knew was in his possession. As soon as he left, Fae pulled my attention towards him

"What on earth are you talking about, D? Why should we risk our lives in a place like that?" He whispered, a little angry

"Relax, Fae!" I muttered "I've got it covered. There is a Word Wall inside those ruins.. a thing I need to see… we are wasting time standing here while a giant dragon is out to get me, and I need all the help I can get…. Plus… I thought you wanted to be alone with me, so I can finally explain to you every single thing I have been keeping a secret… " I explained

Fae looked extremely confused, and a little frustrated. I think I got him with my last 'everything will be explained' remark.

"Fine, but I am waiting for answers soon"

* * *

><p>Two adventurers found themselves wandering inside old ruins, slowly descending a staircase that pierced the depths of the earth.<p>

"SO… let me recap to see if I got things straight… You, Diana Perastri, come from another world?"

"Yep"

"You were pulled here by non-other than Alduin, the world eater, to be used as a sacrifice…"

"Uh uh"

"You died, met Akatosh, the god of Time, which according to you is a jerk, then died again, and became Dovahkin"

"More or less…"

"Then you set out for Whiterun, because back in your old world, our entire universe was foretold in a videogame, whatever that is, and you knew a dragon was going to attack soon…"

"Yeah…"

"There, you managed to singlehandedly slay a Dragon, while in a disguise gently brought to you by Sheogorath, the prince of madness, because you fell into his graces…"

"Go on…"

"And after that, you managed to disappear, and got to me."

"That's about right…"

"Oh, and you also met Mara, you got told the story of beginning, something that has been debated in Tamriel for millennia… You befriended the Companions which are secretly werewolves that own springs underneath the city of Whiterun… And I'm supposed to be in love with Camilla Valerius…"

"Aren't you?…"

"…No"

"…Alright…"

"…"

"Well…"

"…"

"Thoughts?..."

"…"

My god this was awkward. Fae was staring me down, taking in every single detail silently, as if he was a goddamn computer scanner. His heart was beating wildly… What was he thinking? I was starting to think this was a bad idea after all… I should have just told him to scram if he really didn't feel comfortable traveling with me any longer….

I was about to explode when…

"Let's just say I can see why you fell into Sheogorath's graces…"

Fae smirked

I stared at him, wide eyed…. Was this… an okay? What did he mean? Did he believe me? Was he mocking me? … what the hell?…

"I've got to admit, no sane person would believe what you just told me…"

My heart skipped a beat

"But.. I have known you for enough time, and I know you wouldn't lie about this… plus, I've already witnessed you doing crazy things… so…. I guess I'll just have to.. deal… with it…."

Those words melted me like a hot shower

Holy pickles, this guy was AMAZING!

I ran towards him and hugged him tight, making him loose his balance a little

"You moron! Don't joke on this! Do you know how scared I was of telling you?!"

"D…. You're… crushing… me…."

I immediately got away from him, absolutely embarrassed

"Sorry… I still can't control my strength well…"

Fae rubbed his shoulder in pain, before answering

"It's fine, no damage done… and I'm sorry for teasing you…"

He smirked as we approached the end of the staircase

"Now… what did you say about a fake ghost living in here?..."

* * *

><p>Akatosh was pissed<p>

"Absolutely Not!"

"Brother, listen to me before you object! You still have no knowledge of exactly what you have created! I beg of you, be reasonable!"

"Julie, my son dragged this girl here against her will… I forced my blood upon her! She has done nothing wrong and I have no intention of sending her to her death! And you must realize, that if she dies, Nirn falls, to be reborn under my son's tyranny. I cannot allow this!"

"Yes! And if your son, Alduin, who is just a spawn and only shares part of your power, has managed to cause you so many problems, and so much grief, imagine what a girl like her, who has the potential to become as powerful as you, might do to us spirits! There is absolutely no way we can let her live!"

"And how might a girl like her achieve such a level anyways!? Even if my blood is changing her, there is no way she can just conjure so much power from nothing! Julie, you can't seriously…"

Julianos groaned, perhaps he should have approached this some other way. It seemed Tosh had gone soft for the girl, to be so upset from his statement. Nevermind… he would change his ideas in the end….

"Perhaps, if you let me explain, brother, I can illustrate precisely how that girl can be the cause of our downfall…" He said, spitefully

Tosh narrowed his fiery eyes. Damn, he was angry! He was already seeing the impact of his rage over the continent of Nirn… a great storm was brewing…

"Go on then, Julie! Explain to me exactly why I should kill a poor, innocent girl! I thought the wisest course of action was the one that entailed the least deaths! Did you decide to take a page out of Boethia's book?! Should I prepare myself for a change in Nirn's collective morality?" He hissed

Julie glared, annoyed. His brother's anger was starting to influence him. Unlike the other divines, he had never welcomed emotions. He knew that they would ultimately cloud his judgment. Things were worse than he thought, if this girl was plaguing Tosh's mind already.

"Brother, what you have created is no longer a human, nor a recognizable creature. She is a hybrid, more accurately, an interdimensional hybrid. One that was born from mixing your power, which is tied to the very fabric of this universe, with something that, in our world, technically doesn't exist. She doesn't belong here and she doesn't fit in her own dimension either, not anymore…"

Tosh's anger subsided, replaced by sadness… he realized just what a weight he had wrought upon his new protégé….

"But even if she is, why would she be so dangerous?" He asked, clenching his fists

"There are many reasons, but the main one, is an ability you gave to her through your blood"

"Oh yes, and what would that be?"

"The ability to devour souls"

Tosh cringed. Yes, that one was a nasty ability, but how would that ever threaten them? She wasn't able to swallow immortal souls, like his, or Alduin's….

"Stop stalling and cut to the chase! Why would that ever make her a threat?!" He asked, annoyed

"I'm just making sure that you understand everything completely before I explain some more" Julie answered, with a little glint in his eyes that said '_you're an idiot and you can't keep up with me_'

Arrogantly, he continued

"It's simple, really. As you stated before, on her own, she can never reach a power that would equal yours, and the magic inside that little blood you gave her could never completely change her into a god… "

Tosh raised an eyebrow. Then, what was the fuss all about?

"BUT… for every soul she swallows, her genetics change a little further. It's like the energy is being processed and used to fuel her adaption…."

The Dragon god's eyes finally glinted in recognition. Tosh tapped the tip of his chin, caught in his thoughts

"So, you are saying that her changes are brought upon her because of the souls she swallows… Still, I don't see where the threat is. A couple of Dragon souls won't be able to raise her to godhood, not even if she kills every single dragon in Skyrim…"

Julianos nodded, happy that his brother was turning back towards using a logical attitude.

"True, if she keeps herself to eating just a few dragon souls, that should be acceptable… but what if she found the means of sucking in other living things…."

Tosh paled in horror

"She could slaughter an entire plane to ascend to godhood…."

Julie nodded gravely

"I'm glad you finally see what I'm seeing, brother. By now, the girl does not seem prone nor has the means to commit such a despicable act. I can tell she is good at heart, and somewhat wise… but I'm not sure for the future. If my predictions are accurate, Just a couple dragon souls, and her lifespan will extend incredibly. If she swallows more, she might achieve near immortality…. Tosh… you of all people know what time can do to a person… especially a mortal who isn't accustomed to our ways"

The time god's eyes were burning

"And I can't see her timeline, she is out of reach for most of us…" He muttered

"Yes, do you see what I mean?"

Tosh flinched

"That's why I'm telling you, brother! It is the lesser evil! We are weak! We wouldn't be able to stand against a being that has your power from the times before. She must be put out before she can become immortal, unkillable… Your son will have his glory, and the world will be destroyed and reborn, but… she is too much of a wild card to risk this…"

Tosh was incredibly shaken. Being put like this, Diana appeared to be incredibly scary. But was it fair? Just killing someone because of something that might happen? The god of time was highly disoriented. He was used to always knowing the future, and all the different ramifications of time. Having to make a choice, without knowing the consequences? It was frightening….

Tosh looked hardly upon his brother

"Julie, she does not deserve this. She is a good mortal who was dragged into something that did not concern her. She didn't seek this power, it was my mistake. I could not live with myself for several centuries were I to go through with you plans…"

Julie's glare was sharp

"Maybe, but, Tosh, you cannot deny the fact you have created a monster… one that is more dangerous than Alduin himself… one that could come knocking on our door one day, in a few millennia, and fight you as an equal… Brother! You must realize what a danger this can be…"

Tosh turned his head, staring at some spot in the endless white expanse of his domain

"I know what you're talking about, Julie. I've been around longer than you, and I can even see what comes ahead… Still, this is not an easy decision to make…" He muttered, with tired eyes…

Julie raised one of his stoically firm eyebrows, and sighed

"You like the human…"

Tosh interrupted his staring and looked back at him, a little startled

"….I wouldn't say that…"

Julie looked at him, a little sarcastically, and prepared himself to bite

"Must I remind you that Women's logic is still an especially valid form of logic? Or should I go fetch Mara and simply ask her? In any case, it is blatantly obvious. Your emotions are overruling you and preventing you from choosing the right course of action. You might not be infatuated with the young woman, but you have certainly developed some form of affection.."

Tosh looked absolutely bewildered, and Julie sighed

"Very well, I guess I do understand. After all, she has sort of become your daughter, after your rash behavior. I would suggest that you think it over, though. This would not be the first time you made a mistake…"

He turned, than gave one last glance at his brother

"I won't interfere, as it wouldn't be wise from my part. I will simply remind you that the entirety of Nirn might be placed in great peril in a faraway future, because of a decision you took right now or in the next few weeks. I hope you will make the right choice"

With that, he turned completely, and slowly vanished into a cloud of green mist

Tosh glared at the spot Julie had been, incredibly intense emotions swirling inside him. After a long time, where he just stood there, basking in those feelings like he had never tasted the sorts, he realized that his brashness was wreaking havoc in various Tamrielic lands.

Especially in Skyrim, next to the place where his little protégé…. daughter now, apparently…. was trying to contact him

He ignored the attempt. He didn't feel ready to talk to her yet. He didn't even know how he could face her. Too many things where happening and his mind was just not enough clear...

He sat in his domain, trying to calm himself down

And asked himself a question he rarely had the luxury to ask

_What am I going to do?_

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW ANSWER TIME!<strong>_  
><em>

**To** BandGeek152588:**  
><strong>

**Oh man, that is like the best review I could have ever gotten, I'm literally having tears at the corners of my eyes T.T thank you so much! I really hope that one day I might be able to write my own story and have it published. It's a dream, And I know it will be hard to accomplish, so it's really awesome to hear someone comparing me to actual authors :)  
><strong>

**To** Bronylicious: **  
><strong>

**Don't worry, nothing that disturbing will ever happen XD, I promise!**

**To** anonomon:**  
><strong>

**I can't believe I'm actually getting shippings! XD Awesome!**

**To** Shirahime Jade Silverstone:**  
><strong>

**I think hit the spot with your last review, though I can't seem to decide if Fae is gay, or simply not into humans. I think he likes elves more ;P**

**To** Krystylsky **and **4rm36uy: **  
><strong>

**Foreshadowing the next chapter: You're doing it right ;P**

**To** Partsu:**  
><strong>

**Thanks, and don't worry m8, I'm sure you'll get it :)**

**To** Lunatic Pandora1, Mata Nui, Elisabeth Hollow, Valentine03:**  
><strong>

**Thank you :)**


	38. Chapter 37: High Hrothgar

**Sorry guys If I haven't updated in a while. I got submerged by work... I actually still am, but I found some time to start writing again...**

**I'm not sure how constantly I will be able to update in the next months... looks like my course has decided to become a living deadline hell. It is also hard to get back into the atmosphere of the story you're writing when you've been ditching it for more than a month**

**I think I finally managed to get back into the mood though... It took me some re-reading... and I used the time to correct some typos and mistakes too.. but yup... I've also come up with the whole second act, up until its end... I just need to put it on paper -.- sigh... sometimes I wish my mind could be just copy/pasted onto the screen...**

**ALSO THIS STORY HAS JUST HIT PAST 30K VIEWS... WOHOOOOOOOOOOO :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Anyhow, enjoy, and by the way, review answers are at the bottom!**

**(I do not own Skyrim)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: High Hrothgar<strong>

Tosh.. damnit, why isn't he answering…..

Remembering how easily he replied the last time I wished to see him, I was quite worried about the current lack of response. It couldn't even be that he was too busy to answer. As a god of time, he had no excuse….

There was only one possible explanation: He didn't want to answer. I wondered if the tremendous storm currently shaking the outside of Shroud Hearth Barrow truly meant he was upset.

I just wanted to ask him about it… and about that weird soul absorbing experience I had in Whiterun…. and about the circlet…. and maybe shout at him a little for not mentioning it could make me invisible and turn elves into chicken…..

But now I was worried. What could get a god upset?

Well, except for me, the first day I met him…. But I hadn't done nothing wrong right now.. had I?

I shrugged it off as Fae approached me. Tosh could sulk by himself, I was not going to worry about that… jerk…

"So, got any answer yet?"

I shook my head, annoyed

"No, he won't answer me… I guess you were right, the storm is a hint from an angry divine…"

Fae raised an eyebrow

"You know that right now I could easily interpret what you said as a sign that you do not really commune with the god of time, and you've just been bluffing all along…" He teased

I smirked

"Believe what you will. Maybe you are traveling with a madwoman… But then what are you? Given that you follow me anyways?"

Fae laughed

"Ok, ok… you win this one, dragon lady…"

I glared at him

"I am not a dragon lady"

The elf grinned

"Oh, really? Then explain to me how you can breathe fire out of your mouth…"

I gave an exasperated sigh

"I use the voice.. even humans can use that… no big deal…"

Fae winked

"Still looked like a dragon to me"

Gritting my teeth, I tried to change topic of conversation. I really did NOT want to be compared to a Dragon, or to anything different from a human in general…

"SO… how come you are so good at picking locks… anyways?"

"How come you are so good at knowing this place?"

"I told you I have already been through here!… in a videogame… back in my world…"

"Geeze, no need to get angry, it was just a question…"

"Yes, and you still haven't answered mine… got something to hide, chicken?"

Fae's eyes widened for a second, in dismay, before he straightened himself up

"Would you stop it with the low blows!?"

I sighed, staring at the ground. I needed to cool down. Tosh's lack of response and Fae's cockiness weren't helping me.

"Fine.. but I've told you nearly everything about me… It's really not nice of you to keep me in the dark…"

Then I raised my head to meet his gaze

His eyes were blank, but just behind them, I could smell a hint of fear… sadness… guilt. Our staring contest lasted a few seconds, before I felt compelled to stop it.

"Whatever, I'll find out eventually… Let's get to the next chamber… The Word Wall should be there, as well as a lot of draugr…."

I waved my hand dismissively while waking forward, leaving the elf behind. It wasn't fair that he would hide things from me.. but something in his eyes just wanted me to stop poking the issue. Whatever it was, he obviously felt pain in even mentioning it….

Still, as I had expected, Fae was not what he seemed. He had no problems dealing with undead mummies, was an excellent lockpicker, and was enjoying himself even though we were likely in peril. Even as an experienced hunter, he should have been a little more.. scared. All in all, he was an good adventure companion, but it just made me wonder what sort of life he lead before I met him.

Behind my shoulders, I heard a sigh

"How many of these things are there…."

* * *

><p>"I hope there is going to be a pretty damn good reason to enter the next set of catacombs. I've had enough of these ones to last me a lifetime!"<p>

I smiled. We were currently at the beginning of our climb over the seven thousand steps to High Hrothgar. Exiting Shroud Hearth Barrow had been.. pleasant. We had dragged a tied up Wyndelius to Wilhelm's inn and showed him his diary, effectively shocking the whole village. Meanwhile, the storm had magically ceased to be. I wondered how Tosh had managed to solve his issues, and then, when I would be able to contact him again….

"I'm afraid not, Fae. I expect lots of undead in our near future…"

I grinned as I heard a loud, desperate groan coming out of the grumpy elf's mouth

A part of me was thoroughly confused as to how I could enjoy or even joke about battling tons of rotting monsters. I wondered if my new powers were making me reckless, or if I was just doing it to tick Faendal off….

"Stupid Word Walls and stupid smelly reanimating Nord mummies…" He mumbled silently. I laughed. He probably didn't expect me to hear that

"Well, at least these places are full of treasure. I could probably buy two horses now.. and a nice house in Whiterun"

Fae's eyes widened in surprise, before he returned to his cheery attitude

"You know, I never figured you'd be such an opportunist. I could barely picture you stealing from the dead" he said with a smirk

I shrugged. I wasn't about to let go of useful things because of some morals. Loot was loot, and I seriously doubted those mummies needed it anyways…

The me from one month ago would have been a little disgusted by my actions, but then again, she didn't have to claw her way through life like I was doing now… It was a bitter thought…

Sensing my unwilling response, the elf went on with his rambling

"Let me guess, our tomb explorations are directly connected to those shiny glowing runes carved into walls that seem to react whenever you're nearby…."

I nodded, shaking myself out of my gloomy realizations

"They're called Word Walls. I just learned a new Thu'um by going through there" I stated smugly

Fae's shoulders slumped

"And I expect you want to learn more.. yeah, I figured as much… what word did you learn, anyways?"

I smiled

"Kaan" I whispered, nervously trying not to activate the power of the Thu'um

"It stands for Kyne, or Kynareth, I guess. The shout is meant to soothe beasts, apparently. It's a lot similar to what you did in the clearing that time…

I froze. That time Riverwood was attacked. That time destruction was brought upon the village. That time men had died, all because of me…

"….Nevermind… Let's just go… I'd rather get to High Hrothgar before a frost troll attacks us"

I moved forward, coldly, avoiding the elf's gaze. I hated my recent memories… I really did

Fae was silently following. After all, we both shared the same grief.

* * *

><p>"Uhm… D…. I j-just had a… s-stunning… r-realization"<p>

The wind was sharp and icy cold, The thick snow reducing our visibility. We had finally arrived on top of the seven thousand steps, a menacing fortress standing before us. It was nighttime, and even with the storm's scarce visibility, a huge aurora borealis was lighting our path, surrounding the mountain in different, mesmerizing colors. We had decided to keep moving after the sun was down, given the good visibility. It was best to rest once we reached a safe and warm environment….

Fae was covered from head to toe with pelts and still shivering. It made me wonder just how insensible to temperature I had become, given that I was standing there, in my barely covering studded armor, and I couldn't even feel a chill.

"Can it wait, Fae?" I shouted. The wind was blocking sound, so we had to talk really loud. I didn't have any problems hearing the elf, but it was still better if we communicated once we were safely inside the keep.

"N-not r-really" He told me while his teeth rattled

What could be so serious that he wanted to stand outside in this cold to tell me?

"d-don't l-legends s-say t-the Greybeards a-are d-dangerous t-to p-people w-with an untrained v-voice?"

My eyes widened. Damn, how could I have forgotten about that? According to them, those who weren't trained in the Thu'um could be torn apart! But then I remembered…

Lydia had often followed me in the Greybeard keep while I was playing. Nothing had happened to her

There was a meeting between the Stormcloacks and the Imperials, right inside High Hrothgar. No one had died.

What was I to do? I most certainly could not leave Fae out here in the cold…

"I think those are mostly legends to scare people away. Let's just get in, then I'll scout ahead to warn them of your presence" I yelled

The elf nodded nervously. We ventured toward the large carved metal doors. I pushed on them effortlessly, easily making my way inside.

A huge, dark hall was in front of us. I could tell the cold had diminished, and Fae just confirmed it when he seemed to relax and stopped gripping tightly on his pelts. I motioned him to stay next to the entrance, and he nodded, warily. I honestly was a little nervous myself… I didn't know how these Greybeards would react to my presence. They looked peaceful enough in the game, but, well… there can always be surprises….

Sighing, and preparing myself, I lurched forward

Surpassing a dark corridor, I entered what I assumed was a large atrium. You could tell that whoever built this place, wanted for it to convey power and fear. The carved stone walls, barely lit by the surrounding braziers, would cast intimidating shadows . The hall was eerily silent.

I moved towards the center of it, my feet silently grazing the ground, as I glanced around for any signs of life.

I did not like this

Extending my senses, I tried to probe for any heartbeats, or small sounds.

Four, I counted. They were staying in the nearby chambers, probably their bedrooms

There was also another presence, feeble yet great, as if of something being far away, high over my head. I felt it not as sound, or smell. It was more like… energy… similar to the energy that enveloped my body, the same I had learnt to reign in. I could not exactly tell what weird perception this was, and for a second I wondered if my mind was playing tricks.

But I knew better than to discard hints like these, especially given the situation I was in.

Shrugging off those weird sensorial inputs, I decided it was best for me to make myself known

"Excuse me?! Is anyone here?"

I head several startled pulses as one of the Greybeards rose up from a sitting position and made his way towards the Atrium

As soon as he entered my line of sight, I could see how thin and mangled he looked, with his burnt skin and crispy white beard, under his ragged robes. A hermit's life didn't treat people kindly, that was for sure...

Yet, there was something distinguished about the man. An aura of power. I could sense the same energy from before leaking off him, though in a very small dose. I was now getting confused.

I couldn't sense this aura before, so why could I know? Was it related to the voice? Then, maybe, the great presence I felt slightly above my head would have been….

…Pathurnaax

A small grin escaped my lips as the man approached

"Who are you? And how dare you trespass these halls?" The man, who was probably Arngeir, placidly asked, his voice resonating through the stone, causing some of it to tremble slightly.

Behind me, back in the corridor, I could almost hear Faendal shudder

When he noticed I wouldn't even flinch, he looked surprised

"Have you trained in using the voice? Most people, by now would fear being torn to pieces.." He noted, this time without causing any external repercussions.

"And would their fears be justified?" I asked, trying to keep the same tone Arngeir was making use of.

The hermit smiled, a small spark in his glassy grey eyes

"No, they wouldn't , it is mostly superstition, though if you happen to come with ill intent, I will make sure to enforce those rumors" He ended, his veiled threat masked by amusement, in a way only old people could manage

I sighed in relief. Faendal was safe

"I come with no bad intentions. I was actually answering your summons… "

Arngeir raised one of his furry white eyebrows, and interrupted me

"You mean to say you are Dragonborn?" He asked in slight disbelief

I choked a gulp and nodded

Arngeir took a moment to stare at me, seemingly taking in all of what I was, from head to toe, before scratching his beard and muttering by himself "How very peculiar…."

"We were sure the Dragonborn was a male. Descriptions tended to mention a Daedric set of armor and a demonic appearance… you do not really fit the part…." He continued

Before I could answer, he kept on talking

"But then again, why come here otherwise? And I do sense some power coming from you… Did our informant fail?..."

I was about to say something, when….

"That Klimmek! He must have decided it would be fun to trick us!... honestly, could he not see the repercussions?!… damn peasant…"

At this point, I could honestly say that I was experiencing a sweatdrop… anime style….

"Yeah, bu…"

"Or, you could just be an intruder, but I must say, you have got to be quite brave for entering here so carelessly…"

"No.. I"

"This calls for a meeting, I wonder what master Borri would think of this? Should we spare you for your insolence? Or are you really what you claim to be…"

"YES I a…"

"Still, there can be only one way to prove it… You will have to…"

"FUS!"

Tired of the old man's antics, I let out my shout in a burst of crystalline blue shockwaves. It had increased in power, strangely enough, almost enveloping half of the hall…. I mentally noted to take it easy the next time I did it… I was lucky enough that I hadn't shattered anything… or hit the old man…..

Obviously, after seeing this display of power, Arngeir paled a little

I could feel the rest of the Greybeards approaching, startled by the sound

Their leader shook himself from his stupor

"Well… It seems you really are Dragonborn…"

He then broke into a very old smile

"Welcome to High Hrothgar"

* * *

><p><strong>Review answering time! YAY! :D<strong>

**To** Lunatic Pandora1:

**Yeah, I figured something similar, with a little twist ;P but I won't say more or I might spoil the fun heheheheh, Oh and I already know of Malukah, she's awesome :D **

**To **Partsu:

**Glad I managed to scramble your mind ;P  
><strong>

**To **anonomon:

**Oh, man, what have my characters gotten themself into XD  
><strong>

**Soon I'll get wacky deviantart pics... I know it XD**

**To** Baby Fawn:

**No, you're right, honestly, right now, he looks like the most lovable character... but I'm not counting on romance here ... not yet at least... I dunno, we'll see ;P  
><strong>

**To **AriannaTheChosenOne152588:

**Oh, man, I'm flattered... You seriously think Bethesda would like this? Oh and thanks for the reminder, I'll probably start to place disclaimers since this story is hitting it off in popularity :)**

**To **Shirahime Jade Silverstone:

***wink***

**To** kenegi:

**Yeah, Diana is now part of a really messed up family, though *Daughter* is not the exact definition. You must keep in mind that gods are weird about reproduction, so having Akatosh's blood affecting her is enough to make her a *child*, or *sister* but it's not like she really is related. The changes the blood will bring will uniquely adapt to her. We won't be having an Akatosh female copy.**

**Also, I've taken care of the horn thing, and as for resurrecting dragons, it isn't possible, because the souls of the resurrected dragons are being devoured and automatically used to fuel her changes into godhood... so no... she's basically a massive incinerator for Dragons, and generally souls... it is quìte disturbing if you think about it**

**(I'm half thinking about making her cross over with Bleach later on... can you imagine the carnage?) XD**

**To **Valentine03:

**Thank you, and who says it's gone? ;P (read kenegi's answer to understand)**

**To **Sobe James:

**Glad you liked it ;P**

**To** PrincessMist619:

**Me: Tosh?  
><strong>

**Tosh: Yeah?**

**Me: You're a father**

**Tosh: 0.0**

**Lawl, yeah I enjoyed writing that, and I'm glad ye like the Fae relationship, I'm counting on it a lot :)**

**Hopefully a new chapter will come soon, it depends on how much free time I get T.T**

**I honestly want this story over with... I've got it all figured it out.. but writing it down takes me a lot T.T**

**To **Lanoost **and **GirXzimXfanatic**:**

**Thank you and I hope I'll be able to update faster from now on. Don't worry, I live by the principle than when I start a work, I should keep going until I finish it. I won't abandon this fic... pause it?... maybe... abandon it? Nah**


End file.
